


My tomorrow

by Ballieforever



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 76,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballieforever/pseuds/Ballieforever
Summary: Bea Smith is released from prison after she was sent there for attempted murder on her husband Harry. She was in prison 1 year.Bea and Allie meet outside of prison will they have their happy ever after?





	1. Chapter 1

Tomorrow Bea Smith is being released from Wentworth prison. She was going back to her life to Debbie, Harry out of the picture. Well she hoped he listens to the court. 

"Bea love are you ready to head to the shelter?" Liz asked as she handed be her cup of tea.

"Yes, and no." Bea giving a small smile. Bea never talked much. Harry's voice always playing in her head her voice was manly.

"Well love I'm sure Debbie is excited to have you back" Liz said while putting her hand on Bea's. She saw Bea's eyes light up. 

"Yeah, hopefully Harry will leave us alone" Bea said while looking down to the floor. 

Bea's lawyer had enough against Harry from all the year's of abuse, so he got put behind bars for 25 year's. She got 1 year for attempted murder. People were upset that she got put in prison for snapping finally. Her case cause a disturbance outside of the court house all the time. She had filed for divorce, and it was granted, she got half of everything. So she had a good chunk of change in her account. Debbie was staying with a nice older couple, who was their neighbors for year's. They always were so kind to Debbie and Bea. So she had asked to take care of her, and paid rent so she could stay there. 

Liz saw Bea lost in her thoughts and began talking with Doreen who was sitting with them. She knew Bea wasn't much of a talker. 

Bea loved Liz she was always so kind to her. Liz took her under her wing and kept her out of trouble. She helped me stay out of prison politics. She got caught up in once, saving Franky's ass. No one ever did find out it was her that got the message to Franky. After that Franky was kind to her, but only when they were in their shared area. Boomer was annoying most day's to Bea, but she loved the big goof. She was loyal especially to Franky. Doreen was someone that she also got along with she was a bit all over the place. Bea didn't trust her all that much, she seemed to sway when it came to loyalty.

Franky walked in, she saw Red was in deep thought, she loved bugging her. When Bea first came in, Franky thought Bea how hot as fuck. She was sure her jaw dropped when she first heard, the women's hot raspy voice. She was a bitch at first, she did that when meeting new people. She tested to see if she could trust them. Once she got Bea to meet a friend of hers to bring drug's in. Bea almost got caught, but luckily she didn't. Franky felt bad, she knew if Bea got caught it would give her more time.  
But Franky had a reputation to uphold. She flirted with the older women any chance she got to mess with her. In the end she thought of her more of a close friend. Especially after she got word to Franky she was going to get attacked.

"Hey Red, are you sure you're not gay? I'm positive I can rock your world." Franky said with her cocky grin.

Bea went red and looked down. She always hated sex, and felt akward talking about it. 

"Franky love, leave her alone." Liz said trying to hold her laugh back. Bea Smith was never one to talk about sex.

Franky's laugh echoed as she walked into her cell. 

Boomer came strolling in "fuckin hell Bea I bet ya excited to get out of here. What are ya doing when you get out?" 

Bea smiled "yeah Boomer I am."

Bea finished her cup of tea and went into her cell. She decided to leave most of it behind, she didn't want reminders of prison. It was a hard place to be. But it also made her feel stronger in a way. She made some good friends here, she will miss them. But she was ready to get out, and make a life for her and Debbie.

 

Bea was scared of leaving if she was being honest. She was going to be staying at a women's shelter, while she figured out her next move. 

Bea tossed and turned all night, she couldn't fall asleep. She was wasn't sure if it was fear excitement filling her. 

Morning came, Bea went to breakfast with everyone and after that she was heading out. Breakfast was done, Bea was escorted out she took a few things. She got dressed, and started the walk out. Different women saying goodbye to Bea as she walked to the door of freedom. 

She stopped and said goodbye to Liz and Doreen, they had become her closest friends. Boomer and Franky stood further back, and just gave Bea a nod. Bea knew by franky's eye's she was happy but sad to see her go. They really had become good friends. 

Bea walked out of the gate saying goodbye to Mr. Jackson he was a good man, she will miss him. 

She started to walk, she was alone now. Only people that cared about her was behind those walls. Well other then Debbie, she hopes Debbie isn't angry anymore. 

Bea got on a bus that led her to her new home. She was nervous, she replayed the talk Franky gave her a few nights ago.

"Red, you go in there and strut your stuff. Don't show fear, trust me they will sense it. There will be a "top dog" as well she may give you grief but you stand up to her. You are strong Bea, forget the dickhead."

Bea saw her stop, so she got off. She walked down the street a bit. She stood in front of a building, it looked a bit run down. She pulled the door open, and was amazed the place was well kept. She ever been in a shelter so she didn't know what to expect. She stood there looking around, until she saw the sign for the office.

She walked over and knocked on the door. She heard a "Come in threw the door." She opened it, and a short older blond was sitting at the desk. 

"Hi I'm Bea Smith."

The women stood up with a smile on her face. "Your here! I was surprised when the lady who runs this place told me you were coming here. Oh I'm Karen by the way, but please call me Kaz."

"I was supposed to be meeting a Kathy today, is she her?"

"She will be later, I guess you came earlier then she expected."

"Oh okay should I come back later?" 

"Na, I can give you the tour, introduce you to some girl's, and show you you're room. Then fill out paperwork when she gets here. There's going to he rule's to follow."

Bea nodded, and followed Kaz out the door. She followed Kaz as they walked round. When a young blond came over and started to talk to Kaz. The young blond kept looking at her, and Bea felt uncomfortable. The young blonds gaze felt like she was looking into her soul. 

"Hi I'm Allie, wait here all day for Kaz to introduce me." She put her hand out to shake Bea's hand. 

"Hi I'm Bea."

Allie felt her heart pick up speed. The red head was absolutely hot, she seen her on TV but fuck it didn't do her justice. Then she spoke. She almost came from the sexiest voice ever. Fuck Novak pull yourself together.

"Well Allie is my right hand, she lives here and helpes out with different things. I'm Kathy's assistant, and in charge when she isn't around. I go home every night, so if you have issues, talk to Allie she will help you, or talk to me."

Bea nodded, okay she knew who the boss lady was, she seemed nice. 

"Well Allie will finish the tour, she's insisting she does. So I will get back to my paperwork." With that Kaz walked away. Leaving Bea alone with the young blond, who was still staring at her.

"Soo where's my room?" Bea asked looking up at Allie, then back to the floor. She felt nervous around Allie, and not sure why.

"Oh right, ya of course." Seriously Novak can you be anymore obvious. 

Bea followed Allie down the hall, Allie pointing out the bathroom. Saying hi to different women as they walked by. 

"Well here's your room beautiful."

Bea's face went red, and she looked down. She has never been called beautiful. Other then Franky calling her hot, she always felt Franky was lying. 

"Umm I'm not at all." Bea sputtered back. She then walked into her room. 

"Whatever, you say BEAUTIFUL." Allie giving her a cheeky grin, and winking as she turned around to leave. 

"Umm where is your room?"

"Oh you already trying to see my room, are ya?" Allie wiggled her eye brows. Bea went beet res again, she looked down trying to hide it. Her body kept betraying her.

"No, I just wanted to know in case I had a question or something." She looked up again once she felt her face cooled down.

"Right Bea, whatever you say. I'm down the hall last door on the right." With that Allie walked out. Yelling as she walked away  
"Oh and lunch is in an a hour."

Bea sat on her single bed, and looked around her room. There was two single beds, a little closet, and one dresser. It was a smaller room, but bigger then her cell at Wentworth. 

She laid down, enjoying the thought of freedom. She finally escaped 2 prisons in 1 year. She smiled, she couldn't wait until Debbie came tomorrow. 

Allie knocked on Bea's door lightly to find the older women asleep. She stood and watched a bit. The red head making a small snoring noise. Allie smiled, something about this women was drawing her in. She saw that Bea's shirt had ridden up, she saw a peek of her toned stomach. This women can't get any more perfect she thought. She closed the door and left Bea to have her nap.


	2. Chapter 2

Bea was in middle of a dream, when she heard her name being called. The voice got closer and closer, her eyes slowly opening.

She the most beautiful blue eyes staring at her. Bea's eye's going down to Allie's lip's, where a smirk was planted.

"Sorry, to wake but I brought you a sandwich. Your lucky cause ladies here eat and eat. Okay that's a lie, I'm the endless food pit around here."

Causing Bea to smile letting out a raspy laugh. 

Bea watched Allie's eye's go wide, then look away quickly. 

"Are you okay?" Bea said with a raspy voice. 

She saw Allie squirm a little.

"Umm yeah I am. Here's your sandwich, I made it myself. I hope you like it." Bea sat up, while Allie handed her the sandwich. 

"Thank you so much Allie."

Allie watched Bea eat. She was really happy she wasn't a man a few moment's ago. Cause she had clintched her thighs together from hearing Bea's sleepy voice. And the way she looked into her eyes down to her lips. 

"Allie earth to Allie!" Bea was waving her hand in front of Allie's face. She was feeling very akward under the blonds gaze. 

"Oh shit sorry, i got thinking." Allie winking at Bea.

Bea's eye's go to bed right away, her face turning red. 

"Blushing Bea should be your new name" Allie said giggling as Bea's face went more red. 

"Anyways Bea want to come downstairs, and meet some of the other woman?"

"I first would like to shower, get some of the prison smell of me."

"Sure do you have shower stuff? Cause they have some, but it's not that great of a smell." 

"No, I don't. Shoot maybe I will wait and go to get some."

"Na, you can use mine."

"Come I will have a shower as well." Bea's face went red and eyes darted to the floor. 

"No, no Bea shit, I mean there's more then 1 stall, I'm not like ya know." Now it was Allie's turn to blush. 

Bea let out a nervous laugh "okay cause I'm not gay."

"Bea I don't care what you are. Now let's go shower, ya know separate, at the same time."

What the hell Novak naked in the same room with Bea, water Cascading down her body. Oh fuck what's with this women, that is making her body go crazy. 

They make it to the showers, and went side by side. Since they were sharing shampoo and conditioner, plus soap. 

Bea heard Allie moan while her fingers massaged her own head as she shampooed it. Bea glanced over, seeing Allie's eyes closed she watched her. She saw Allie opening her eyes so she quickly looked away. Her body felt weird she never felt this before. She just let it go, and finished showering.

She dried off and dressed in the stall. She went to the mirrors dried her hair the best she could and put it up in a ponytail. She had freshly done it before getting out. Her side's shaved and hair a dark red. She heard a loud gasp, then "Ohh shit"

*You okay Allie?"

"Yeah yeah just ummm dropped something." Novak calm down, here I thought she couldn't get any hotter. Oh fuck, I'm so fucked. 

"Well I better go see if Kathy is in, thanks Allie for everything."

"No problem Bea."

Bea went and filled out paperwork, heard the rules and curfews. 

She wondered out of the office, not sure what to do. She saw some women watching a movie together. She wasn't sure if she should intrude or not. 

Allie was enjoying the movie one of her favorite ones. Pretty women, she could watch it over and over. Allie's stomach flipped and her body for warm. Okay that's weird, she looked around to see what the cause was. She saw Bea standing behind the other couch a little away, she looked like she wanted to join but wasn't sure. She made eye contact with the red head and motioned her to come sit. Bea made her way over and sat down. It was a tight fit, their thighs tight against another. Their arm pressed against each other, while their hands inches apart. 

Soon the movie was over and Allie was thankful, she couldn't con on anything. Feeling Bea's body against her made her day dream. She moaned at one point, she's sure Bea heard. But she didn't say anything, thank goodness. 

Supper came and went, Bea helped clean up. Then went to her room, she had brought her drawing stuff so she just began to draw. She must have fallen asleep, she woke up her book next to her, her light off, and she was tucked in her bed. She didn't remember doing anything. Weird she thought.

Next morning came and Bea went and ate breakfast. She didn't see Allie yet, made her sad. She wasn't sure why, but it did.  
She helped clean up then left to go meet Debbie. Allie had walked out of the office. With a scowl on her face, but as soon as their eyes met she smiled. But Bea knew something was wrong, she could see it in the blue eyes.

Bea met Debbie at the mall that was closer for Debbie, she wanted to make sure it was easier for her. 

"Mooommm!!" Debbie ran, and picked her mom up spinning her around. 

"Debbie!!!" Debbie had out Bea down and Bea pulled her baby in for a hug. Giving Debbie's cheek's kisses. 

"I missed you so much Mom, so how's the shelter?" 

"It's good, very nice place, everyone is nice, one girl there has been really nice."

"Ohh really? What's her name?"

"Allie, and why did you say it that way? I just met her, she's just really weird."

"Okay Mom, so what's the plan? When can we get our own place? And actually live together? I can't stay at the shelter with you?"

"First they want me to get a job, which I will be working on tomorrow. Then find an apartment, meanwhile I think it's best you stay were you are."

"Yeah I guess so, but can we at least see each other lot's?"

"Of course sweetheart, now let's get shopping."

They spent all day together, Bea took a taxi back to the shelter with her arms with a bunch of bags. She ended up changing at the mall, she was so hot in her outfit, and bought shorts and a tighter fitting tank top. She paid the taxi driver and loaded her arms up and went in. 

Allie was mopping the floor on the other side of the room. She didn't see Bea come in until Bea had walked by. Her eyes landing right on the red heads ass. She dropped her mop, which made Bea turn around, which made Allie trip over the mop handle. 

Allie was annoyed, Kaz telling her to back off of Bea. Apparently she felt Allie was to friendly with Bea. But Allie was a flirt with everyone, that's just who she was. This way you can't get hurt, but something about the red head, made her alive again.  
Hearing a noise Allie looked up, her eyes landing right on Bea's ass, which in those Short's made it look even better. She forgot she had the mop in her hand, and dropped it. Making the red head turn around, which gave Allie a view of the red heads chest in the tight shirt. Her arm muscules flexing, she stepped forward not looking, and tripped over the mop. She fell, it hurt it really did, but it was her pride that was hurting the most. 

"Mother fucker that hurt."

"Allie, Allie are you alright?"

Bea was standing above her, while she was on her knees in front of Bea's mound. 

Allie closed her eyes, this women is trying to kill me. She opened her eyes, now Bea's face was not far from Allie's. Apparently Bea was trying to get her attention, but she was too busy trying not to pull Bea closer, and lick her clean. 

Bea had seen Allie's eye's close . "Allie, Allie, hey Allie!" She went on her knees and close to Allie's face. Just then Allie had opened her eyes. 

"Are you okay?" Bea whispered, she wasn't sure why she just whispered. Neither of them moved, both gazing into each other's eyes. Allie's eye's going to Bea's lips a few times. Suddenly the red head got up, grabbed her back and took off to her room.

Allie got up, she few brusies where she hit the floor, but she was fine. She finished mopping and went to Bea's room, she knocked. 

"Come in Allie."

"Hey Bea, are you okay?" 

"Yeah just thinking."

"Okay, well I'm heading to bed, so sweet dreams Beautiful."

Bea's head went down in her face went red. Fucksakes Smith, some bad ass you are. Body betraying her once again. 

Bea wanted Allie to kiss her when they were downstairs. I'm not gay she thought, plus I don't want to ever be in a relationship. The last one almost killed me. 

Bea went to bed thinking of Allie, and how she was going to have to push her away. 

While Allie was in bed thinking of Bea's body, her laugh, her fucking voice. She tried not, but she couldn't take it anymore. She did a self message, and imagining it was Bea's finger's deep inside her fucking her hard. She came calling Bea's name, she was probably a bit louder then she should have been. At that moment she didn't care. She had relaxed enough to go to sleep.  
Thinking of a beautiful red head. 

The next week Bea looked for a job and avoided Allie. She was polite when needed, but for the most part left when Allie came. She wouldn't even look at her. Allie was hurt, she couldn't figure out what she did wrong. She left it putting it as she busy trying to get her life on track. 

Then another week past, and Bea was even more distant. Allie was upset, she thought they connected. She went to Bea's room and knocked. No answer. So she knocked again. Still nothing. 

"Bea it's Allie." 

No answer, so Allie went against the rules and opened the door. She saw Bea in bed laying facing the wall crying. 

Bea heard Allie knocking but didn't want to see anyone, she was confused about Allie. Then frustrated no one wanted to hire her. Harry's words flooding her mind again, how ugly and worthless she was. No wonder no one would hire her, no one would ever love her. As much as she didn't want to be in a relationship she craved company. She felt is alone for the past two weeks. She heard her door open, and Allie say "Bea." The door shut and Allie behind her, spooning her. Holding her, she pushed into Allie, she felt safe. Bea turned around so they were face to face, Bea's head reasting on Allie's arm that was tucked under her own head. Allie's other hand resting on Bea's hip, stroking her skin where her shirt had ridden up. Bea looked into Allie's eye's, she felt safe for once in her life, she felt like she was home. Bea Smith completely unraveled for the first time in her life. She was a crying mess, and Allie held her while she cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Another week went by Bea keeping her distance. Allie knew Bea was feeling something, she would catch her looking or watching her. 

Bea wasn't sure what she felt, she was confused. She never felt anything like this before. She didn't know who to talk to, she phoned Franky and chatted, asking if she could visit. Franky said no problem.

A few days later Bea went into Wentworth prison, of course getting stripped searched. She still hated it, she doesn't like people looking at her naked form. 

"Red you look even hotter then I remember." Bea was suprised her face didn't turn red like it use to. Not unnoticed by Franky though. 

"Well Red, are you here on business or pleasure?" 

"What do you mean Franky?"

"Oh come on Red, you aren't blushing like you usually do. You found yourself some hottie didn't ya? If ya came for sex tips from the master I can't help you. Men aren't my department."

Bea face went Red, and her eyes went straight to the floor. She couldn't make eye contact with Franky, she was feeling weird talking to her. 

"Wait, wait Red are you with a chick?!!!" Franky said all excited. Her body moving forward on her chair. 

"Well, noo I'm not with anyone. I'm confused on how I feel."  
"Anyways how are the girl's?"

Franky wanted details but Red had apparently chickened out on talking to her about her new lover. 

"Good good, Liz is out soon, then me, hopefully. I don't know Bea, this place is bad like really bad. We have a new governor and she's crazy."

"Franky keep your nose clean, get out of here. You deserve more then this shit hole."

"You thinks so Red? Ya I do, now don't fuck it up."

End of visiting time is now over yelled Me.Jackson.

"Take care Franky, say hi to the girls for me, and keep our chat between us, ya?"

"We sweet Red, later." Franky walking one way, Bea the other. 

She went and met up with Debbie, and they walked around a mall. They were in line, when she heard her name being called.   
She turned around and Allie was coming towards them. 

Debbie watched as this blond beautiful blond came their way. Her mom's face goes red and See's her mom try to hide it by looking down. Oh this must be Allie that her mom's always talking about, but says they are friends. 

"Hey Bea, and I'm guessing you're Debbie? " Allie puts her hand out to shake Debbie's. 

"You're Allie aren't you?"

"Well well look has been talking about me" Allie smirked at Bea who's face is more red then ever. 

"Well Allie we are about to get ice cream, you should join us."

"Only if it's okay with your mom." They both look at Bea who's still trying to recover from her blush.

"Yeah Allie you should join us." Bea had looked up finally their eyes locking and staring at one another. 

"Okay, well let's pick some ice cream." Debbie announcing, making them break eye contact.

They order their ice cream Bea insisting she paid. They set down, and eat their cones. Debbie and Allie hitting it off, they had the same taste in music and in clothes.

Soon all 3 are talking and laughing, it was comfortable it was fun. They all finished, Debbie claiming she had to head home. She hugged her mom, and whispered can"fuck the labels mom, go for it. Smiling at her mom's shocked face, she walked away. Leaving Allie and Bea alone, suddenly they both are quite. Walking in the mall towards the exit, hands brushing against one another. 

Allie knew without a doubt Bea was feeling the same way. She wanted to hold the older womens hand, but afraid of her pushing her away again. Plus the shelter has a no dating policy, if you're living there. Unless you were together before hand. Kaz had already given a warning. She didn't want to get kicked out, but this red head isn't making it easy. 

Bea stopped suddenly, and saw a sign in a window for a hairdresser. So she asked Allie if they could step in for a moment. This tall lady came to the front. 

"Hi sweetie, God girl who does your hair?" She asked Bea.

"I actually do it myself?"

"Really? Please tell me you're here looking for work. I can't seem to find someone who can cut and dye hair."

"Ya, I was actually, but I have to let you know, I have been in prison."

"Okay, was it for thieft?"

"No." 

"Well then when can you start? Oh I'm Maxine the owner of this salon." 

"I'm Bea Smith" she reached out and shook the ladies hand. 

"Okay should i come back tomorrow and do paperwork, and get working?"

"Sounds perfect, see you for 8am."

Allie had gone back out and waited on a bench outside the door. 

"So how did it go?"

"She hired me on the spot Allie" Bea went and hugged Allie, she was so excited she didn't even think. 

They stayed hugging for a few moments. Allie pulled away but must enough to look into Bea's eye's. Their eyes falling on each other's lip's.

Then Allie's cell went off, and she let go. Answering her phone, she talked for a few minutes and Hung up. 

"Well shall we head back home?"

"Yeah sure." Bea said.

Allie gave Bea a ride back since she had kaz's car, doing some errands. 

Bea walked in seeing Allie was still in the car. Allie didn't come in for awhile. So Bea headed to her room, after the call Allie seemed off. 

Bea was in her room later that night when she heard a light tap on her door. She got up and opened the door Allie standing there with a bowl of popcorn. Wearing her PJs which made Bea really warm suddenly. She felt her face flush once again. Fucksakes Smith pull yourself together. 

Allie purposely wore her tight black shorts, with her tank top that showed off her breasts. She wanted to see Beas reaction, it's exactly what she thought it would be. Allie waited until Kaz left so she could spend time with Bea. 

They spent the night talking, getting to know one another. Eating the fruit, sometimes Allie feeding fruit to Bea. They laid in Bea's bed facing one another, talking and both fell asleep. 

Morning came Bea's alarm going off, she went to get up and she felt weight on her. She started to panic flash backs off Harry came back. Suddenly their was a hand on her breast, and she caught herself moaning. She suddenly felt her core begin to throb. She got up fast, knocking Allie on the floor with a thud.   
"Sorry Allie." Bea then took off to the bathroom to calm herself down. 

Allie was sitting on Bea's floor confused on what just happened. She saw the time, "shit fuck." She took off to her room and changed. Went downstairs, and saw Kaz and the crew making breakfast. 

"Allie where were you? We looked in your room and bathroom and you weren't in either." Kaz asked.

"Must of missed me then, I had slipped out for a walk and came in and changed. I had to chat with Bea about her new job as well. 

"Okay whatever just get helping okay."

"Ya sure."

Bea went to work and they decided she would work 6 day's a week with Maxine until they could find one more hairdresser. She would get pay plus tip's, and work 8 hour day's.

Bea loved her new job she had been at it a week. She would spend as much time with Debbie as possible. The evenings with Allie sneaking in after Kaz left for the day. One morning Allie was about to leave Bea's room. 

"Allie I need to get to work and you need to get out of here so you don't get in trouble." Bea went to go by Allie, who pulled Bea back gently by her wrist. 

"Your shaking Bea."

"It's cold."

"It's not cold."

Allie put one hand on Bea's hip, while the other one on her neck, she went in and kissed Bea's lip's twice. 

"Now we can go." She then opened the door and walked out. Leaving a very speechless Bea. 

At the moment, Bea realized how she felt about Allie she was no longer confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Bea and Allie hid their budding relationship from everyone but Debbie. Allie would meet up with Bea or Bea and Debbie often after Bea was done work. Then when heading back to the shelter they would head in separate, Allie usually coming in an hour or so later. 

Bea loved working with Maxine, she was so sweet. Maxine explained how she was born a man but knew that she never felt like a man. She was with her boyfriend named Garry, he seemed to have enjoyed her more when she was a man. He had paid to help her get surgery done, but lately he had been acting strange.   
Bea had also shared bits and pieces about her past, not everything though. 

One night Allie and Bea were whispering and kissing in Bea's room. When she got a call from Maxine who was freaking out. So Bea left, Allie wanted to go, but knew she wouldn't be able to explain why she went. 

Bea grabbed a taxi to where Maxine was, she was sitting on her apartment building steps crying. She had a hat on, and a suitcase next to her. Bea sat beside her, and held her until Maxine could talk. She woken up to Garry cutting her long beautiful hair off. He wanted her to be a man, not a women. She grabbed the scissors from him, and went to stab him. Mid air decided not to, instead she packed a bag and called Bea. Garry made her leave the keys to her salon, he had paid for that too. Everything was under his name, even the cell she had. After the call to Bea he took the phone and smashed it. She was allowed to leave with a few items that was it. Bea got them a taxi, and brought her to the shelter.

Bea phoned and talked to the lady that ran the shelter, telling her everything. Maxine was a women and should be allowed to stay in the women's shelter. They had agreed that she could stay. They got to the shelter, and it was really late. So Maxine had taken Bea's empty bed. They would sort everything out in the morning. 

Bea and Maxine headed down for breakfast, and everyone stopped. Bea said good morning, and introduced everyone to Maxine. Kaz walked right up to them, glaring at both of them. 

"Since when do you think a man should be allowed into a women's shelter?" Kaz spat. 

"I agree Kaz, men shouldn't be allowed here, good thing there isn't one here then." Bea stood toe to toe with Kaz. Bea wasn't backing down. 

"Well I'm in charge, he can't stay here."

"Give it a rest Kaz, yes SHE can, I got the okay for the person who's actually in charge of the place." 

With that Kaz looked behind her and a handful of women walked off with her, including Allie. 

Bea wasn't exactly thrilled her new, whatever they were had picked kaz's side. But she let it go, and got breakfast with Maxine. A few ladies that didn't walk away sat with them, and had breakfast.

They spent the morning talking in her room trying to figure out what the next move was. Then they got her room sorted, so she could have her own space. Maxine had decided to skip lunch, really not wanting to be around people. So Bea went down, and Kaz and her group of girls were sitting together. She ignored them, went for some good, and sat a different table with the girls from the morning. 

Bea felt Allie stealing glances over at her, but she was ignoring her. She was a little discussed with how Allie treated Maxine today. She took a sandwich, and brought it up for Maxine. Then left her to be alone. She had just gotten to her room, when her phone rang. 

She heard the recording from the prison on the other end. Knowing it was either Franky, or Liz calling, she accepted the call. 

"Hi Love, it's Liz."

"Liz, how are you? I sure miss you."

"I'm good love, it's been crazy here since you left. I will tell you more when I leave tomorrow."

"What?! You got your parole?!"

"Yeah I did, and funny thing is, they put me in the same shelter as you." 

"Oh Liz, that's so great. I'm so happy and excited for you."

"I should be there tomorrow afternoon, will you be around? or working?"

"Well now I don't have a job, it took me awhile to find the one I had. But when you get here tomorrow we can talk about it."

"Okay love see you tomorrow."

Bea hung up and was extremely excited that Liz would be staying with them. Since she had the afternoon off she called Debbie, to see if she was free. Which she was, so she went and asked Maxine to join them. She agreed, she needed some time out and get some fresh air. 

The three of them spent the afternoon, at the park. They walked and talked, just enjoyed some peace and quiet. Allie had tried calling a few times, but Bea just let it go to voicemail. Then Allie sent a text. Bea didn't read it, she was out with her daughter and Maxine didn't want to get into it right then. 

It was getting closer to curfew, so Bea and Maxine said their goodbyes to Debbie and headed to the shelter. They got there and went to their own rooms. Bea just laid down, when she heard a soft knock, she knew who it was and ignored it.

Allie knew Bea was mad about this morning, but she couldn't turn her back on Kaz. That women, saved her ass, cleaned her up. Laz reminded her every fucking chance she got, she almost felt like a prisoner. Things were getting out of hand, when Kaz decided to make a group, that would meet late at night and bash men. Men that abused women, men like harry. 

Kaz would sneak them out and back in, she knew how everything worked so she went around the system. Allie had gone a few times but she was always the one who tapped it. She thought the men deserved what they for, especially since of the men that hurt her on the job. She had to go tonight, Kaz was amped up from Maxine being there. She knew she had to go but she wanted to see Bea. She knocked a few times and nothing, she had to go otherwise Kaz would start to look for her. 

They for back in really late, Kaz had been on a mission tonight. Going on and on about Bea and her wanting to protect men. Allie wasn't sure she agreed with Kaz on this one. Maxine had seemed very different then any man she delt with. Also Bea said she was 100 women, so really who were they to judge. She went with what Kaz wanted as always. She fell into bed exhausted getting a few house of sleep.

Liz was released, and shown up at the shelter. Bea introduced Maxine to Liz and of course Liz had been kind as always. Bea introduced the ladies. They went and showed Liz her room, and they sat and chatted as she unpacked. The spent the afternoon in her room, Liz filling her in on the latest news. The at supper they went downstairs. It was supper time so they got their food and sat with the same ladies as yesterday. Bea sitting at the head of the table.


	5. Chapter 5

Bea, Liz and Maxine spent the next week planning and researching. They had meeting after meeting, they were looking into opening a salon together. Bea and Liz both had money set aside, from their divorces. They had enough to get a decent salon. Liz and Bea would buy it, but Maxine would help run it. Down the road if she had the money and she wanted to buy in she could. Bea was exhausted, between meetings, planning, and seeing Debbie, she was on empty. 

She had noticed Allie acting a bit weird, and wanted to talk to her but time was never their friend. She was really missing the young blond. She went to Allie's room that evening, since she was actually not exhausted. 

She tapped on the door lightly two times. Nothing, she tried again still nothing. She was about to walk away, and heard soft cries. So she went and opened the door. Allie was sitting on her bed crying. She came in, and closed the door softly.

"Allie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Bea, just forget it." Allie whispered back sniffling as she did. 

Bea sat down, and saw a bag of ice on the bed next to Allie. 

"What the hell Allie?"

"Bea I'm fine, don't waste your time on someone like me."

"Someone like you?" 

"Yeah, a fucked up whore with drug problems. Someone you don't want around Debbie."

Bea knew Allie had been on the streets as a prostitute, with an old drug habit. She just never saw Allie as anything but beautiful and kind. She had a light about her that was rare and beautiful. 

"So where is all this coming from Allie? Why the sudden need for the gear?"

"I got myself mixed in some pretty bad shit. I'm conflicted, and then you not talking to me didn't help. I know don't understand why I did why I did, but I had to." Allie said looking at Bea for the first time. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I should have talked to you, I was just upset. You guy's say you are for helping women, then one needs help you walk away. She's more of a women the most women I know."

"I know, and I'm sorry Bea. I really am, I just...just..."

"What about this gear." Bea grabs the bag of ice. 

"Bea I'm good, I'm good. I just missed you, i....I...can't handle all this shit. I'm seriously in something I can't get out of."

"Allie, I'm sorry I..."

Tap tap 

"Hey Allie, let's go Kaz is waiting." They heard through the door. 

Allie gets up, and opened the door a little bit. Letting the girl know she was coming right away.

"Bea, I have to go. Can you flush the gear for me?"

Bea just nodded. Got up and walked to Allie.

"Whatever you're involved in, if you don't like it walk away. No one should be controlling you. If they loved you, they would understand you want out." Bea gave Allie a kiss on her cheek and left.

Allie didn't know what to do. Kaz was like a mom to her, and some of the others. She helped her a lot, but she was falling in love with Bea. Who Kaz now hated. She said Bea was working against them. They all admired Bea for trying to kill her husband, and getting him sent away. That's how this all started, but how does she tell Bea? 

She got up, grabbed her black coat and mask. It was show time. She walked out, this was the last time. 

Bea went to bed, thinking of Allie and whatever she got herself into. She was disgusted with Kaz and her controlling the women. She was a role model for these women, and yet she's using their love for her to do her dirty work. She couldn't sleep, she kept thinking of Allie. 

Bea must have fallen alseep, she felt someone gently shaking her. Calling her name gently. 

"Bea, Bea wake up."

Bea moaned she hated being woken up. She was groggy. She lips touch her's that woke her up fast.

"What? Who? Allie?" She was still waking up, and a bit confused. She woke up when she heard Allie let out a sob, and start pacing back and forth. Mumbling stuff... 

"Alliecat what's wrong?" Allie stopped moving and looked at her.

"Alliecat?"

"Yeah it's my new nickname for you."

"Hmm..I like it.. coming from you...no one else."

"Now what's wrong?"

"I got away, I ran as fast as I could. B...b...u...t the girl's all got caught. Kaz or one of the girl's are probably going sing like a fucking Canary. I just found you, I can't go to jail." 

 

"Oh fuck, Allie no."

"I never actually did anything, I...I....just shoot the video and they did the beatings. We never killed anyone though."

"Fuck, Allie what the hell were you involved in?"

"You promise you will listen to me, not walk out or interrupt?"

"Yeah, okay. Now start talking."

Allie spent the next half hour telling Bea everything. Bea didn't really have any emotions, until Allie told her they started the group because of her. Bea was about to get up, she was upset. She didn't want to be the poster child for people beating the shit out people. She had been around enough violence. She felt Allie sit on her lap. 

"Bea you promised. I'm sorry, I really am."

"Did you get with me because of what I did? Or because of who I am? Cause the woman that almost killed another person, is gone. 

"Bea, your strength is inspiring, not going to lie I thought you were hot as fuck on TV."

Bea felt the blush rush her face, and as always she looked down. Allie could make her blush on a drop of a hat. She felt Allie's hand on her waist, then the other one under chin lifting Bea's head. Their eyes locked, Allie brought her lip's close to Bea's mouth, their lips ghosting one another. Bea went in, and kiss Allie's plump lip's. Every kiss they have shared have been simple innocent one's. Bea felt Allie's tounge swipe across her lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth. Bea opened her mouth granting her permission. Their tounges sliding along one another. Bea felt a warm rush through her body, it was intense. Feeling like lightning was hitting her throbbing core. She stopped herself, and pulled away. This feeling was more intense then it ever had been with Allie. 

"Bea, that was incredible. Hard to believe you never enjoyed kissing before. Cause you are so good at it." Allie's plump lip's smiling, because Bea had gone red, and looked to the floor.   
Allie put her wrist on Bea's shoulder, grabbing some of her red curls and twisting it with her fingers. 

"God Bea you are so beautiful, I wish you could see yourself through me eyes. Then theirs your voice, holy fuck woman it so so sexy." Bea's face flushed again, but this time she looked into Allie's eyes. She wanted to see if Allie was telling her the truth, or feeding her lines. She saw nothing but someone that possibly loved her. This time Bea went in for the target, kissing her hard, then the kiss softening. She felt Allie's lip's curl into a smile. Allie pulled herself away, resting her forehead on Bea's. 

"Allie, I..I... don't know if I can ever give you more then whatever this is. I'm scared of sex, it was never good, it always hurt."

"Bea, look at me. That wasn't sex, that was fucking. Sex is in here too." Allie putting her hand on Bea's head. "It's about connecting not just physically, but mentally. I used to shut myself off when I worked, just let it happen. Didn't mean anything to me. I have never had sex and enjoyed. When and if the time comes, if you allow me, I will show you good sex." Allie captured Bea's lip's with her own. Giving her a slow long kiss. 

Bea's heart was soaring, she in was indeed falling in love with this blond hair, blue eyed beauty. 

"Come lay with me Allie?"

"I would love to hold you while we sleep."

"You are okay, with just being with me?"

"More then okay Bea."

Allie and Bea crawled into Bea's bed. Allie being the big spoon, wrapping her arm's around Bea. They both fell asleep, with smiles on their faces.

Morning came, they were still snuggled together. Stealing little kisses, playing with each other's fingers. 

Knock, knock. "Bea hunny can I come in?" Asked Maxine.

"Yeah Maxine come in." Bea called out.

Maxine opened the door, and gave a small smile. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but the police are here to talk with you Allie."

Allie nodded, she got up out of bed. She was scared, and nervous. She was about to leave the room, when Bea tugged on her wrist gently. Turning around, Bea came in close and gave Allie a long slow kiss. 

"Whatever happens, I'm here for you, I'll wait." Allie couldn't believe her ears. What did she ever do, to deserve such loyalty from someone.

"Also if you end up in remand, at Wentworth Prison." Allie nodded showing she was listening. "You go to Franky Doyle, you tell her your Red's girl. She will protect you, no one and I mean no one will touch you." Allie nodded and walked away, she wasn't sure if she will go to prison or get to walk away. But at the moment her mind was on the words that she was Bea Smith's girl. 

Allie went downstairs and two officers were waiting. They asked her to come in for questioning. So she went, and at the station she was booked. Someone in the Red Hand group, sold her out. She couldn't afford a good lawyer, so she knew she was in trouble. Her lawyer telling her it could take months or even longer to get a court date. She felt her heart sink, she felt like a failure. 

Knock knock " Sorry to interrupt, I'm Allie Novak's lawyer."  
"I'm, no I am I was court appointed."  
"Oh well I was hired on behalf of Ms.Novak, so let her decide. Oh Ms. Novak, Red says it's all going to be okay." He winked at her.

Allie was stunned for a moment then turned to her lawyer,  
"You're fired." He mumbled a bunch of rude comments and left.

"Okay Allie, I owe Bea a favor. Now tell me everything."

"Well it all started when....."


	6. Chapter 6

Allie was sent to Wentworth Prison, she was on remand. She was going to find out who ended up lagging on her, and kill them. Well maybe not kill, she wanted out. First things first, she needed to find this Doyle chick. 

She got to the prison, and was greeted by some Will Jackson dude. Then another lady with a skirt took her to do a strip search. She honestly wasn't paying attention to anything that this women said, she walked her to where Kaz and her crew were. 

She walked in, didn't say anything didn't look there way, she went into her assigned cell. She needed to find Doyle as soon as she could. She heard someone come into her cell. She knew it was Kaz, she didn't need to look. 

"What do you want Kaz?"

"So you ran, like a pussy, and still ended up in here."

"Fuck Kaz, I told you I didn't want to be part of this, but you didn't listen."

She felt a slap arcross her face. It fucking hurt.

"Don't you speak to me like that, I took care of you in the shelter.  
I sat with you, and got you off the gear. You owe me, so you do what I say when i say." Kaz walked out of the cell.

Allie looked in the mirror, she had a feeling Kaz sold her out. She knew Kaz was controlling, but didn't realize how much until now.

Allie laid low she couldn't get to Franky, apparently she was in the slot she heard. So she tried hard to stay out of trouble. Drug's were everywhere, and it wasn't always easy to walk away. 

Been a week, and she started noticing that a tall heaver Burnett by the name of Boomer was always watching her. It's make her nervous, she remembered Bea said something about the woman. She liked to quote "punch tits in" so she was waiting for a bashing. It never came, truthfully everyone stayed away from her. Anytime the Asian crew went near her, they would suddenly scurry away. 

Allie got wind that Franky was getting out of the slot that day. At breakfast the door opened and Franky and her crew walked in. She eyed the all the tables, and her eyes landing on Kaz and her crew. Franky then went with her crew to get food, and sit at their table. 

Kaz was talking about something or another, Allie wasn't paying attention. She felt her shin get kicked under the table. She winced this new abusive Kaz was scary. 

"Allie are you fucking listening to me? I said get up, and get me something to drink now." Kaz said while she had a tight grip on Allie's wrist.

Franky seeing the entire exchange, nodded to Boomer. So Boomer got up, and grabbed Allie as she walked by. Pushed her gently on to the chair that Boomer was just sitting in. Luckily the screws weren't paying any attention. 

Allie was freaking out within her self she had to tell Franky about Bea. But she couldn't, yet not in front of Kaz and the crew. Kaz would lose her shit if she knew she had been with Bea all this time. 

"Soo blondie, I'm thinking today after lunch you and me in my cell. I will rock your world." She cackled. "Hey girl's time for me to break in the new girl." The women all laughed, all but Allie, Kaz and crew. 

Allie just sat there confused. What's happening? Is Franky actually saying what I think she is saying?

Franky getting up from her chair went to Allie's ear. "Red says hi." With that Franky stood up and winked " don't worry Blondie I'm really really good with my tounge, you just had a little feel of on your ear." Franky walked away, leaving a stunned Allie. 

After breakfast she went to her job, waiting anxiously waiting to talk to Franky. Lunch came, and went, she went off towards H1. She walked in and Franky took her by the arm into her cell.

"Well fuck blondie Red has good taste your fucking hot. I can keep you warm at night until you leave." Franky sticking her tounge out grinning.

"Yeah no, I'm in l..o. I like Bea a lot."

"Soo you love her hey? I'm thinking she must love you, since she's going through all this trouble to protect your ass in here. But i warn you Blondie you hurt Bea or Debbie, and I will end you."

"You love her to don't you?"

Franky just nodded, she didn't say those words not here not in prison. 

"She saved my ass, and was always loyal to me in here. I see her, shes cashing it in. So now you are one of us, you are family. I don't know you, but you must be something fucking special for Red to let you in."

Booms knocked and came in she shut the door. "So Blondie you are the one who turned tight ass Bea into a clity licker?" 

Franky laughed when she saw the look on Allie's face, she was definitely caught off guard. But then came back swinging.

"What can I say, it's my charm." She winked at Boomer, who laughed. "I like you Blondie. Sorry if I scared you, always watching you and following you."

"Yeah why were you? I thought Franky was in the slot and is top dog?"

"Yeah she is, but I am when she goes in. Plus Bea had been trying to get a hold of Franky and so she called me. I had orders to protect you. By the way, she put money in your spending so you owe my Monte Carllos every single week until you are out."

"I guess that's what sold you to listen to Bea?" Allie laughed.

"Yup, then I told Doreen to Franky since she's peer worker."

"Okay enough chit chat, we need blondie moved into here, but can't let anyone know the real reason. Cause Red reckons Kaz is crazy."

They all agreed Kaz had to be watched. Franky sent Allie back to her cell, telling her they all would meet up tomorrow she had an idea and Red won't be happy.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bea was worried sick, she couldn't get Franky she apparently got herself locked up once again. So she finally got a hold of Boomer and offered her favorite treat as payment. 

She wanted to visit Allie, see her big blue eyes, she missed her more then she thought she would. It was just over a week and it was hard. 

Her and Liz got approval from the parole board to buy their own salon. They wanted to go through all the right channels, so it wasn't a bust. They had looked for a good location not finding any in their range. So they gave up looking for the day. Bea was drawing Allie once again, she missed her more and more.  
Her phone began to ring, and it was the prison, it was Franky. 

"Hey Red, how's it going? I tell ya I got a nice surprise when I got out of the slot. I must say she's a hot one."

"Fucksakes Franky, she's off limits."

"Chill Red, even if I was interested, she's in love with someone with curly red hair."

"L...l..o..v..e?"

"Yeah Red, anyways I need you to come tomorrow for a visit it's important."

"Yeah okay, can you pass a message on for me?"

"Fuck Red, what am I your fucking messenger? But if it's to give her a nice big kiss then I will gladly pass it on."

"Fuck you Doyle, anyone's lip's touches hers other then mine you are on trouble."

"ohh l like this side of you Red, it's hot." 

"Can you umm ....fuck...tell her i...I miss her a lot...and she's on my mind all the time, and I...I.... adore her."

"Barf Red, you are like a fucking teenager."

"Whatever Frank's see ya tomorrow."

"Bye Red I will make sure to give her a smooch too don't you worry." Franky heard Bea telling her off as she hung up. 

She had a little time before count so she went to Allie's cell. Where she found Kaz in there, she just had slapped Allie across the face. 

"What the FUCK is going on in here?" Franky yelled as she opened the door. 

"None of your fucking business."

"Yeah it is my business, I'm top dog, everything is my business."

Toe to toe Kaz and Franky stood. Boomer had shown up, she had been walking by when she heard franky's voice down the hall.

"Allie is part of my crew, she once again didn't listen, so I taught her a lesson."

"Her I thought you were all about women rights Kaz."

"Well this one is just a junky street whore, who I am teaching to listen to me. When I'm done with her, she will be in prison while I go free." With that Kaz walked out of the cell.

"Fuck Blondie, she's setting you up to take the fall."


	7. Chapter 7

Allie woke up she didn't know where the hell she was, she started to panic. Then a nurse came, and explained she had fainted. So they were keeping her there overnight. She felt some stress leave her body. One night away from Kaz, maybe she could sleep. She moved to get comfortable, and felt something in her hoodie pocket. 

Blondie never scare me like that again. I forgot to send a message from Red the soft bitch.

She misses you a lot, and apparently you're on her mind all the time...I can imagine what she's think about you Blondie naked probably... And her comes the barf from me... She adores you... Barf. Don't leave medical without Boomer tomorrow. I'm seeing Red, so I won't be around. 

Allie smiled, Bea was so sweet, man she missed that women. Then a frown came, she may not see her for a long time. Hopefully they can get ahead of Kaz and her plans. She stuffed her note back in her pocket, and closed her eyes. She was imagining Bea laying with her. Her red curly hair, her beautiful kissable lips, her absolutely smokin hot body. She moaned, maybe this is a bad idea.

"Novak are you okay? You are flushed and you moaned a few times."

"Ummm, yeah sorry, just a bit warm I guess. And I uhh have a headache. Nothing I can't sleep off." She smiled and rolled to her side. I'm all fucking worked up, and nothing I can do about it. Allie finally fell asleep, into a deep sleep. Her dream's were filled of her and the Smith women starting a life together. 

"Hey Doyle, you forget you have a visitor? Let's go."

"Geez, Smiles you seem chipper today."

"Yeah, well I won on the ponies last night, so I'm in a good mood."

Franky went into the visitors area, and went right to her friend, Red. She looked happier then she ever did, it made franky's heart Happy, not that she would tell anyone. 

"Hey Red, I bet you miss seeing that's hot ass every day." Franky said smirking sticking her tounge on her teeth like Franky does.

"Na, but I do miss seeing someone's hot ass, just not yours." Being shot back.

"Holy fuck, what have you done with Bea Smith?"

Suddenly Bea's face went Red as her hair, and Franky turned around and saw her suprise walk through the door. 

"Fuck Red, you sure aren't good at hiding your feelings." She laughed watching Bea's face light up but yet she was squirming in her seat. 

"Hi Bea!" Allie's face looked like someone stuck a coat hanger in her mouth. 

"H..i Allie." Bea said but looked down trying to hide her ever growing smile. She got up and hugged Allie. They both sat down and their eyes locked. 

"Fuck I can't believe this, you always insisted you weren't gay. Then blondie shows up, and you are like a fucking teenager."

"What can I say Franky, I have skills apparently you don't have." She winked at Bea, who giggled and churned Red.

"Seriously it's to easy." Allie and Franky both laugh.

"How did you manage to get Allie a visit with me?"

"Oh she's my new girl, and wanted her to meet you." 

Bea looked at Allie then back at Franky, then down to the floor. She was about to get up, she was close to crying. Of course she would want Franky.

"Red, hey Red that's what I told Smiles anyways, plus she made more money so it's all good."

"Oh okay." She sat down, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well Red let's get to business. Blondie here's getting set up, to take the fall."

"What the fuck? Is it true Allie?"

"Yeah Kaz blurted it out last night as she left my cell after...ummm... Nevermind about that. She just said that she making it so I take the fall." She looked down, she wish was close to losing it. Forgetting that her one side of her face was bruised. 

"So she hit you as well?" Bea pointed at Allie's cheek. 

"Umm yeah, she's been abusive since coming here. I have never seen her like this."

Franky could see Bea's jaw clintched, and her eyes now had a rage in them.

"Red, I am taking care getting Allie into our unit, so she's with family. But as for the set up, you're going to have to figure shit out from there. I'll try and find out what I can here, but not as easy."

Bea took Allie's hand in her own. "We will get you out of here, set up a meeting with your lawyer, tell him what she said. I will what I can on the outside." 

"Why are you wasting your time Bea, I'm not worth wasting your time and efforts on."

"Visiting time is now over." Will Jackson spoke from the side of Bea.

They got up, she pulled Allie into herself. Bea's mouth by Allie's ear " I won't give up on you, I'm here and I'm fighting. Stay say my beautiful girl." 

They pulled apart, and Franky and Bea quickly hug and they both walk away.

Bea walked out she was pissed, she wanted to kill Kaz. She knew the women was nuts, she had to figure out a way to take care of Kaz. 

"Thanks Franky for getting me to see her, I miss her so fucking much. I don't know how she's going to help, Kaz has contacts and she's smart on how she does stuff."

"You must not know the bad ass Bea at all then, she protects those she cares about. She's strong, and smart she never shows her hand. Out smarted a lot of people in her short time here. I'm guess it's the year's of abuse. She is and always will be a fighter who protects her loved ones."

"Ya okay I better get going before Kaz comes looking for me."

"Na Blondie she's in medical she had an accident this morning while visiting Bea. Oh and your in H1 now, I convinced the governor you were in harm's way with Kaz."

"Fuck she's going to be pissed, but thanks seriously."

"No sweat, but remember you owe me." Franky winked and they continued to walk to H1.

Bea had waited outside the prison until she saw Mr Jackson walking out. 

"Smith? What are you still doing here?"

"Can I talk to you Mr.Jackson."

"Probably best not here Bea, meet me at the pub down the road."

"Yeah, okay."

Bea got into her car, she had decided to buy one with everything going. She found the pub and found Mr Jackson in the back corner. She went and sat down, she kinda missed seeing him. He had become a friend in the choas, saved her from getting in trouble.

"So Bea what can I do for ya?"

"What do you know about Kaz Proctor? " Bea watched his face turn sour.

"That bitch is crazy, she's making it hard some days not to smack her. I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry." He said while he pick up his beer for a drink.

"She's the leader of the red right hand group. You know the one who smashed abusive men. I'm sure the men deserved it, but anyways she's setting Allie Novak up."

"Okay, and why would you care?" He watched Bea's face go bright red and she looked away from him. 

"Ohh you are like together?"

"Umm well sort of, we aren't like official or anything."

"Huh, I always thought you were straight. Especially after the time I saw you checking me out in medical." He winked at Bea, making her blush.

"Well I can't lie and say I thought you had a nice body. But umm Allie just drew me in, she's different then anyone I have ever met. She just gets me. Plus Debbie told me to fuck the labels and fo for it. So I sorta am.."

He nodded " yeah Bea I get it. I'll dig around and see what I can find."

"Could you umm possibl keep and eye out for Allie?"

"Not promising anything Bea, but I always liked you and definitely didn't think you deserved prison." 

"Thanks Mr. Jackson." She got up and paid for his beer and left.

She went back to the shelter and went to her room. She was pacing back and forth, thinking on the next step.

Knock knock 

"Bea love are you okay? We can here you mumbling and pacing."

"Sorry guy's, I'm worried about Allie, she's in trouble."

"What's wrong sweetie, tell us?" Maxine sweetly said, and got Bea to sit down.

"Well Kaz told Allie, Franky and Boomer she is setting her up to take the fall. Kaz is the group leader not Allie, truthfully Allie never actually did any of the hitting just the taping and loading it."

"Fuck love, what's Franky doing about it?"

"She's taking care of Allie for me, then I saw Mr Jackson and told him what's happening. He said Kaz is crazy, which we all knew already."

"Who's Mr Jackson?" Maxine asked the other two.

"He's a screw in prison, he's one of the good ones. He actually cares about the women."

"Well then ladies we need to get a plan going, but we need to get our business going. So we can move the fuck out of here." Liz said.

"Well you two keep looking and I will do some snooping around. Kaz had to leave a trail of some sort."

"Sweetie I can help, I have a friend Bert he's a good guy. Anyways he is a private investigator, he would help me I know he would."

"Ok Maxine call him and set up a meeting."

Liz and Maxine got up and left the room.

Bea went to the mirror, looked at herself. It's time for a change, and it's time to protect the women she loved. She's taking Kaz down, and she's taking her down hard.


	8. Chapter 8

Bea, was meeting Maxine and Liz at the address they had sent her. She showed up, and was surprised, it was huge. Maxine had gone to her friend Bert for help. He was a private investigator, he knew people. The owners wanted to sell, and be done with it. They were an older couple, who just wanted to retire. It was a fully functional salon. Above the salon was 8 small apartments, they were small but clean and well kept. They sat down with the couple, and chatted about the price. 

"Your Bea Smith, the one who was arrested for attempted murder?" Oh fuck Bea thought, they weren't getting the building. FUCK.

"I umm am Bea Smith."

"Oh dear don't you look worried, we actually fought for you to go free. Walter and I fully supported you. We even sent you care packages."

"You were the ones who sent me all that amazing shampoo and conditioner? I loved that stuff, I couldn't find it after I got out. I'm sorry I never said thank you. I didn't have a return address or anything."

"Don't you worry dear, and the stuff we gave you is homemade, we will sell you the recipe with the building. But we want to live in one of the apartments if possible. Everyone that was living in there moved out when we said we were selling."

"Wow, so how much is the price?"

"Well how about we go with what you can afford, then we live in the apartment for free? And let us help out if we are completely bored." 

"Where do we sign" Bea, Liz and Maxine all saying at the same time. Making them all laugh. 

"Debbie baby I'm picking you up we are celebrating!"

"Why mom?"

"We found a salon, with apartment's above it. 8 of them to be exact."

"Omg mom, does that mean we can finally be together again, well until I hear to school."

"Yeah baby that's exactly what it means."

"Now get dressed up, we are going out."

Bea and Debbie spent the night out having dinner and went to the movies. Bea hasn't been to the movies in year's, they went to a comedy movie. Bea had a hard time focusing on the movie, she kept thinking of Allie. 

They got all the paperwork done. Bea, Liz, and Maxine owned the building. It all took just over a week, and they finally could move in. There was 4 apartment's on each floor. The older couple kept the on the first floor. Liz, and Maxine each took one on that floor as well. Debbie insisted they take one on the second floor, she liked the view. They apartment's were only one bedroom, so Bea told Debbie to take the one across from here. 

Bea made arrangements to meet with Bert, and see if he found out anything since they had the meeting. She then made arrangements with Franky to see her and Allie. 

"Maxine, can you do my hair? Sure hon, what should we do?"

"I want it died darker, and give me an undercut." 

"Wow that's definitely something new but will definitely look good."

An hour later.

"Wow Bea you look incredible." 

"Thanks Maxine, now we should go meet Bert and see what he's found."

They met at Maxine's apartment, they each had a beer chatting a bit then got to business.

"Karen Proctor aka Kaz is definitely interesting. She has been working at the shelter you were at for a few years. Girl's came and went, some never showed up after awhile. Especially when they were prostitutes they just disappeared. Some women walked away completely as soon as I mentioned her name. While other's stayed and spouted nice stuff about her, they same stuff though like it was rehearsed. 

"Fuck this isn't good is it?" She put her head in her hands.

"Hey hey now, I also talked to the girl's about Allie. They all would light up, and say how sweet and kind she was. She apparently made everyone feel special. Some offered to write character references."

"Really? I'm not surprised she has a light about her. Get what you can and i will get it to her lawyer. We need to be fast, cause her hearing is in a month. Shit I got to go. Talk again thanks Bert."

Bea arrived at the prison, she had put up her hair and put on her skinnys with a rolling Stones t shirt with her leather jacket and black boots.

She arrived and sat down waiting for Franky and Allie. She saw them walk in, and their eyes pop out of their heads.

"Red you didn't have to get all dolled up for me?" 

"In your dreams Doyle."

Allie didn't say anything, her mouth was open, and her eyes glazed over.

"Fuck Red I think you broke her." Franky grinning, and nea turning red. 

"Allie, Allie." Bea went and wrapped her arms around Allie. Mr Jackson was on watch and let it go. That snapped Allie out of lustful thoughts..

"Fuck Bea you look incredible, I could just kiss you."

"Yeah, I wish you could but aren't you with Franky know." She winked and pulled away and sat down. 

"Well Red I must say you look bad ass."

"Yeah time for a change, lots change happening."

"Yeah like what?"

"We got a salon, and it happens that it has 8 little one bedroom apartments above it. Then the owner's who sold it to us, were big fans of mine. Remember that amazing shampoo and conditioner I would get?"

"Yeah Red that stuff smelled so good."

"It was them, they made it, and sold me the recipe."

"No way, send me some."

"Anyways Bert has found some information." Bea explained everything to them that Bert said to her. She watched Allie's face have many emotions, then finished a bit Red. Allie couldn't believe people said that about her.

" Bea I have one month to prove I'm not the leader. Are you sure we are going to make it?"

"I'm working on it beautiful girl, I promise. I'm close to coming back to kick her ass myself." Bea said with anger in her voice. 

Allie took Bea's hand "no don't, you have Debbie you stay out of here for her. Bea I think you should just forget me, and move on." With that Allie got up and left.

Franky saw Bea's heart break, and tears come down her face.

"Red you know what it's like in here, holding on to something outside of these walls make it harder."

"Yeah I know, but I won't give up on her Franky, i love her, I'm in love with her." 

"Yeah we all know Red and she's in love with you but she is scared."

Visiting time is over

"Franky you tell her I'm not giving up, I'm fighting for her."

Franky nodded and walked back into her life. She was out as well in a few months if all goes well. Same with Boomer and Doreen. If Blondie gets time she would be alone with no crew. She would once again be alone and fighting to survive.

Allie went to her cell and just fell into her bed, sobbing. It broke her heart saying goodbye, when she was in love with the red head. 

"You know she won't give up on you no matter how much you push her away. 

"I know Franky but she should move on."

"Guy's people know."

"What are going on about Boomer?"

"Everyone knows you are Bea's girl."

"Shit, Kaz is going to kill me, she hates Bea."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, she was nice at first then she warned me to stay away. But I couldn't, so we would sneak around."

"Why didn't you say that before?"

"Didn't really think about it. Why?"

"She probably found out or knew you were with Red, and she's going after you to go after her."

"Which means she's working with someone, and I can guess who."

"What, I am absolutely confused." 

"Someone should check Kaz's account. I wouldn't be surprised, if this was all a set up. You fell for Red she fell for you, anyone can tell. The more you were told not to see her you did, which Kaz probably knew you wouldn't be able to stay away. The more she fell for you the better. They are going take her out by taking you out. But hey what do I know. You and Red are better off together then apart. Debbie will keep her grounded, I wouldn't be surprised if Harry is involved some how."

Franky left Allie's cell, her head was spinning. She didn't know what to think. 

Buzz buzz buzz

"What the fuck?" Allie ruffling through her bed trying to find the source of the buzz. She found a cell and a charger.

"Hello?"

"Alliecat, please don't hang up."

"Bea? How? What? Why?"

Bea laughed her raspy laugh " oh Alliecat, I asked Mr Jackson to put the phone in your cell. I... Want you to know I'm not walking away. I....i..love you Allie."

Tear's coming down Allie's face no one has said those words to her and meant it. "I love you to beautiful, I love you more then i ever thought I could love someone."

"I know what you mean."

"Franky and I talked, and Boomer told us everyone knows now we are together."

"Good, that will keep you safe."

"How Bea?"

"Cause Juice is terrified of me, and she owes me."

"What happened with her that she scared of you?"

"Alliecat I don't want to tell you, not right now. You tell her Bea said she's cashing in, and she is to help protect you. If anything happens to you I'm coming for her."

"Okay, if you say so. Also Franky has a theory, and says to check Kaz's bank account and she thinks Harry is involved some how."

"Mother fucker." 

"Beautiful I have to go. I love you beautiful."

"I love you to my beautiful girl. Safe safe for me. I'm getting you out."

"Okay Bea."

They hung up, Allie felt a little hope she was about to shut her phone off and hide it. She got a text. Call me after count, so I can kiss you goodnight.

"Sure beautiful."

She shut the phone off, and hid it. She went to lunch, and walked right up to juices table and sat down. 

Juice and her boys start laughing "well boys looks like the princess wants a real women." Her and the boys laugh.

"Bea says hi juice." Juice's face went white, and her crew went quite. "Oh she remembers little ol me does she?" Allie nodded " yeah she does, and she says she's cashing in." Juice nods, "okay what does she want?" "She wants you to know I'm not to be touched, and you were to help protect me." "Okay." Allie went and stood up, " oh she also said if anything happens to me, she coming for you." Juice lost what color she had in her face nodded. She and her boys then stood up, and each one of them nodded at her. They put their dishes away, and sat at her table with Franky, Boomer, Doreen. Everyone went silent and looked they saw juice and her crew was with the top dogs crew. More women stood and surrounded their table. 

"Fuck Reds not here and shes controlling the prison." Franky Doreen and Boomer all laughed. 

"What do you mean?" Allie asked.

"No one told you? She was top dog, she out smarted everyone and took it. She's lucky no one knew how much shit she actually did. Fuck everyone thought she was sweet and innocent. She kept her nose clean cause she did shit when no one else was watching. She saved my ass a few times, made me top dog before leaving. Liz always thought I was top dog, poor women. I was the front Bea Smith is a fucking warrior." 

Allie looked around their table, "holy fuck."

All but Kaz's stood with Franky and her crew.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well well if it's the junky street whore." Kaz said as she saw Allie in the bathroom.

Allie chose to ignore her, she was a little nervous since she was alone. She had snuck off to shower while everyone else was in the yard. Kaz has not tried to talk to her or anything, and it's been a week. So she thought Kaz got the message. 

"Hey Kaz, I'm just finishing up, can't stay and chat."

Allie felt her hair being grabbed and she slammed into the wall. 

"You are a fucking disappointment Allie, I had high hopes for you. Then you went and started sneaking around, I only found out because someone told me."

"Why Kaz you in love with me?" Allie snarled back.

"No, but I cared about you, I took care of you. You then went behind my back and chose her."

"Is this what it's all about? I chose Bea and not you? I fell in love Kaz."

"You fell in love with a straight girl, how smart is that? Plus she had to know about our arrangement. So I bet she's the one who shopped us to the cops."

Kaz let go of Allie and sat on the bench. 

"What? You think Bea sold us out? So you go after me?"

"Who else did Allie? No one knew but us, and who's in prison? And who's living their life outside of here?"

"But then why are you setting me up to take the fall? I don't get it."

"She loves you, and I'm so beyond pissed that she sold us out."

"So your willing to throw me under the bus? I didn't even do any bashing."

"Yeah well I common enemy reached out and we are taking down Bea Smith." 

"How Kaz? What's going to happen to Bea?"

Kaz stood up, walked up to Allie toe to toe. "Wouldn't you like to know. Maybe it's you, maybe it's her, or maybe it's her precious Debbie."

Allie's fist connected to kaz's jaw and she nailed her a few more times. Kaz went to attach Allie. Juice and her boys walked in right when Kaz was about to connect her fist to Allie's face.

"Well boys what do we have here? Kaz you better let the Polish princess go."

"Or what?"

Juice smirked at the "boys" they circled Kaz and pulled Allie out of the way. "Or what huh?" Then they beat the crap out of Kaz. 

Allie has ran out before the beating began running right into Franky and Boomer who went looking for her.

"Fucksakes Blondie where's the fire?"

"Kaz corned me, and she said a bunch of shit. So I punched her, a few times, then she was about to have a go at me. Then juice and her boys came."

"Oh shit, let's go before the screws get here."

Allie nodded and they walked back to H1. Not knowing Mr Jackson was also watching Allie. 

Allie went into her cell, she smiled to herself. She pulled out the cell phone Bea and given her. She had decided to try and call Bea quickly today before her shower. So when Kaz came in, she had starting recording the conversation. She pressed play to make sure it was on there. It recorded everything, she smiled again. "I have the fucking bitch."

Allie waited until count was over she headed into her cell. She called Bea, this time she answered. 

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey Alliecat, hold on I'm naked and wet."

"Fuck Bea, what every girl wants to hear." She said with a smirk on her face. "Now your blushing right?"

Bea said the words without thinking, once they left her mouth, she groaned within herself. "Yes, I am. But I didn't mean it...you know... like that. I just got out of the shower."

"Oh Bea you're not helping me here." Her mind going to Bea naked, wet, and water running down her body. Allie was getting wet just thinking about it.

"Allie, Allie? You there?"

"Yeah, sorry lost my train of thought for a min there."

Bea giggled "such a perv."

"Only for you babe."

"Anyways....how was your day?"

"About that.....i...ummmm... Have something to tell you."

"Okay? Your okay righ"

"Yeah, yeah, i had little run in with Kaz."

"Shit, wasn't anybody with you?"

"Noo, i...ummm...kinda went to the showers alone at yard time."

"Fucksakes, Allie are you trying to get yourself killed? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I kinda punched Kaz a few times. She spouted a bunch of shit. Then she was about to take a go at me, when juice and her boys showed up."

"Good, now you don't pull that shit again. We need you out of there in one piece."

"Well I kinda had my cell with me when Kaz walked in I hit record."

"Shit Allie, your brilliant."

"Well you didn't just get with me for my looks." She felt on top of the world at that moment.

"Well you should email it to your lawyer."

"If they find out about the phone though, they will take it away."  
Bea said with a saddnes in her voice.

"Yes, but then it shows what she's up too."

"Yeah your right, maybe it can get you out faster."

"Bea you need to watch your back out there. She said she's working with a common enemy, she threatened you, Debbie and me."

"She fucking did what?"

"Nevermind just watch your back and Debbie's."

"I'm going to fucking kill her."

"No Bea your not, remember Debbie, and I'm getting out soon we hope."

"Fine. But I will be sending her a message."

"Bea I should go, I need to send that message to my lawyer. Then head to bed."

"Yeah I have a busy day tomorrow."

"Goodnight Bea." "Goodnight Alliecat."

Allie sent the email she was hoping this would help her case. It may give her a little slot time for having a phone but it's Worth it.   
She laid down she tried to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Bea's naked body. Well she imagined it she never has seen the red head naked yet. She was in the shower with running down her body. Allie began to squirm in her bed, her hand went down her body under her underwear. It's time for a self massage. She imagined Bea, and her voice as she fucked herself hard. When she came she said whispered Bea's name over and over. She felt a little relief, the older woman did things to her body no one has ever done. She fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of life with Bea and Debbie .

Kaz had been in medical overnight. She had walked in for breakfast, she and her crew lined up. Allie was sitting already with Doreen and a few other girls at their table. Kaz kept looking over at Allie and smirking. Allie tried to ignore her, but getting annoyed. Then everyone's attention fell on the door, walked in the top dog Franky and Boomer. They walked right to the line and cut in front of Kaz and her crew. Kaz mumbled some shit, and went to get food. No one would serve her, or her crew. 

Franky gave a small nod towards Mr Jackson who then in turned left. 

"Okay everyone listen up. Kaz, and her crew they don't exist. Which means they don't eat. If anyone See's them eating, you tell me. And no one's to give them food. Until Kaz learns her lesson and stays away from Allie." All the women nodded and looked away. 

"What the fuck Franky you can't do this. I will go to the governor, and tell her."

All the women stopped and looked over again. One of the biggest rules of prison you don't lag.

"Do you know what we do to laggers in here? Oh by the way Bea says hi, and to enjoy being invisible." Franky winked at Kaz before walking away and sitting down to eat. Kaz and her crew leaving.

"Well Blondie you got Red all wound up, she was ready to come here herself and take care of shit. She's not even in fucking prison and she still has us doing shit." Franky just laughed. 

"Bea told you to do that?" 

"Well yes and no, her method was more break kaz's arm. But inconvenienced her this would be more fun." 

"Geeze do you do everything she says?"

"Na Blondie I don't, but I do what she says or asks 99% of the time. She's queen B she's the sweetest scariest bitch I have met. She is very smart, and probably already has a plan and a plan for the plan. Seriously though she will never hurt you or her family. Red gained enemies, but gained lots of loyal followers. She was always for the woman."

"Fuck she was a such a tight ass prude." Boomer threw in laughing.

"She sure can kiss though." Allie said out loud without realizing it until she heard Franky and Boomer laughing.

"I will make sure to ask Red about that when I see her later."

"Shit did I say that out loud?" 

"Ya Blondie ya did. Who thought queen Bea would end up a lizzy eh?" Boomer said cackling. "Franky what does Allie have you don't? You tried getting with Bea for the longest." 

Allie broke out laughing.

"Shut the fuck up boom's, Blondie got a crack at Red out of this shit hole. You wait until she sees this sexy ass in a pair of skinnys." She winked at Allie.

"Na I'm not worried...Bet my ass is better.." she stood up winked at Franky and walked out. Leaving Boomer laughing at Franky.

Allie had the meeting the same time Bea and Franky were meeting. Allie's lawyer had requested a private room to the side so they could discuss her case.

He had been smiling alot since they sat down. "I got the recording, and went to a judge this morning. Allie all charges are dropped, since they have absolutely no proof you were there they can't hold you."

"Fuck no way!" Allie doing a fist pump in the air. 

"So you will be released as soon as possible. Hopefully today if not tomorrow."

Meanwhile...

"So Red I hear you're a good with your lips." Franky smirking.

"Ya and? I had a good teacher."

"Fuck Red blondie is a good influence on you."

Bea looked towards the room Allie was in, seeing her fist pump the air and high five her lawyer.

"Hey looks like your girl got good news."

Bea smiled "I hope so I miss her more then I have anyone, other then Debbie of course."

"Ouch Red that hurt." Franky pretending to be offending.

"Yeah well Franky, no matter what happens we are mate's, and I have your back. I have Mr Jackson my address, I have 2 apartment's with yours and Boomer's name on it." So you have a place to stay when you get out."

Franky didn't say anything she looked at Bea from across the table. She was trying to hold back the tears that were trying to fall. "Fuck Red, really? You shouldn't waste it on me."

"Waste? Franky yes we had a love hate relationship. But we stood by each other. You Franky are a good person, don't let prison or your crazy mom tell you otherwise. Your the sister I never had, we are family. And Boomer is the like the crazy cousin I can't get rid of. But she's family too."

"What about Doreen Red?" Laughing at the look on her face. 

"If she really needs a place I'll help, but otherwise she's on her own. I couldn't imagine living with her willing." They both broke out laughing.

Allie came out of her meeting, and went to Mr Jackson, asking him if she could talk on Bea for a min. He looked around then nodded.

"Hey Blondie, miss me already?"

"Na, but I saw you talking to a smokin hot red head, I thought I would come see if she wants a real woman." She grinned. Franky sat there speechless. 

"Wow Franky speechless, you will have to teach me how to do that."

"Well I can when I get out, today or tomorrow!" Allie's plump lips landing on Bea's lip's.

"Woooowww really?!"

"Yup the recording I had saved my ass. They have no actual proof they had kaz's word that was it. She just shot herself in the foot."

"Well Allie, let me know, I'll pick you up and we will celebrate."

"Ohhh Red tell us what kinda celebration will this be?" She winked.

"Fuck Franky.."

" Well Red I'm flattered but I think Blondie may get upset. She thinks she has a nicer ass then me, I don't agree."

"She does have a very nice ass, I quite enjoy it."

Both Allies and Franky's heads spin to look at Bea. Who for once wasn't blushing, she was sitting there with a smile on her face. Her girl was getting out, and she couldn't be happier.


	10. Chapter 10

Bea was waiting for the call to see when Allie would be released, Will said he would call as soon as he knew. So she pushed back to Allie's apartment, and cleaned, realized she need to going shopping for food. So she went and got groceries. She had set up the apartment next to her's for Allie. She had made sure Allie had everything she would need, even bought her some more clothes, she had noticed Allie didn't have much. 

She got the call that Allie would be out within the house. So Bea headed back to the prison, and waited for Allie.

"Okay Blondie you make sure you come to visit us."

"Yeah Franky but not for A bit not sure if I really wanna see the inside of this place again for awhile."

"Hell we don't blame you, do we girl's."

"Hell's no way, hey uhh Blondie if you aren't taking those cookies I will take them off your hands."

Allie laughed Boomer and her cookies.

"Her Franky, keep this."she secretly handed Franky the phone and charger Bea had given her. 

"Who the fuck am I gonna call? I have no one on the outside." Franky scoffed.

"Yeah you do, you have Bea and me, always. I won't forget what you did, or any of you for that matter."

"No need to get all mushy Blondie. Make sure you take care of Red Debbie, they been through enough shit."

"I promise, you guys keep an eye on Kaz for us, and I will owe you."

"Na, Red's taking care of booms and I already when we leave soon." 

"What are ya talking about Frank's?"

"Boom's we will talk later about it."

"Sweet."

"Okay guy's I'm out, whatever is left is yours."

 

Allie walked out of prison and was very very happy to see a hot Red head waiting for her. 

"Heya miss can I catch a ride?"

"I don't know, I'm waiting for a cocky, smart ass blond."

"You meant hot ass, cause if I remember you enjoy my ass."  
Bea blushed thinking of what she said. 

"Let's go Alliecat, I'm hungry. You wanna stop somewhere and eat"

"Yeah sure, just make sure I'm back at the shelter before curfew."

"Oh you want to live at the shelter?"

"Well I sure don't want to live on the streets again."

"I kinda moved your item's to your apartment already. I'm sorry I...I just thought you would want out of there."

Allie put her finger under Bea's chin to stare at the eyes she loved. "Bea that's really sweet, but I don't have a job, I help at the shelter, and they gave me stuff here and there. No one wants to hire me, or I suck at interviews."

"Oh umm you wouldn't be paying rent, it's above the salon, there's 8 apartment's they are small 1 bedroom apartments. Your's is next to mind."

"Bea I can't live rent free, that's not fair to anyone. Can I work or something?"

"You can definitely help at the salon. They are busy, we could use the help." 

"Okay deal, now I'm really really wanting some good food. Please anything."

"Okay, do you want to pick a pizza and watch a movie or something?"

"Three out four things I like, it's almost perfect."

"Ok what?"

" 1.pizza, 2. Movies 3. You 4. Sex." Allie said with her cheeky grin.

Bea felt her face heat up once again. Avoiding all eye contact, the thought of sex scared her. "I..I...don't know if I will ever be able to do more then kiss."

"No pressure Bea, now let's go get some food. I'm hungry."

They drove to the pizza place near the salon. " Hey Bea let's call Debbie see if she wants to hangout with us."

Bea smiling " yeah sure that's a good idea."

"Hey Deb's Allie got out today, and we are getting pizza then we were going to watch a move. Want to join us?"

"Umm mom not really, I love you, but I really don't want to be around you two, after not seeing each other for awhile."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind mom, you will understand later. Plus I'm out for the night, i have lots of studying to do. I love you Mom"

"To the moon and back."

"So just us?"

"Yup apparently she thinks we won't be able to keep our hands to ourselves."

"Well isn't she a smart girl." 

"What kind of pizza do you want?"

"I BBQ chicken, but good with anything."

They went and ordered their pizza, and headed to the apartment.

"Well here we are."

Allie looked down at her feet, and looked really uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Allie?"

"I ummm used to work the corner down the street from here. The couple in here used to cut my hair once a month, and feed me here and there. I came here pinned one night and came and was extremely rude." Allie got out of the car and started to walk away.

"Allie where are you going?"

"Bea, i shouldn't be here, this isn't fair to them. They knew me as a different person. I'm sure they won't me hanging around here."

"Well it's to bad for them, I own have of this building."

"Na Bea, see you around."

"Allie Elizabeth Novak, get you sexy ass up into my apartment now."

Allie stopped turned around, she looked sheepishly down. She walked to Bea, with her head down. With Bea yelling it brought everyone from the salon to see what was going on.

"Oh my God Allie, is that really you??"

Allie didn't look up, she was so beyond ashamed. She suddenly felt 4 arm's wrapped around her. She began to cry and so did the older couple. 

"Oh Allie we are so happy you are okay, we looked for you for awhile."

"Kaz got me clean and living at a shelter for the past while. I'm really sorry about how I was that night."

"Oh Allie, it's okay dear. We missed you so much. We are just happy you are cleaned up. So why are you here now?"

She looked at Bea she wasn't sure how to answer this question. 

"She's my girlfriend." Bea said boldly.

"Wow, that's amazing. Bea you take good care of this girl, she's super special."

"I plan on it don't you worry."

"Allie, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask dear."

"Okay thank you." she hugged them both.

"Sorry guys but I just got Allie back and we ordered pizza, so we will talk to you all later."

Bea took Allie's hand and went up to where the apartment's were. 

"So this is your apartment, and this one here is mine. Here's your key to yours. You should go shower, I know that's what I did."

"Okay, but give me a slice so I can munch on it."

"Sorry I guess we should have ordered in, most people like hot pizza, and I like it cooler, or cold."

"Hey it's fine seriously I'm good. See you soon. Unless you want to join me? Allie said giving her cheeky grin.

Bea laughed and shook her head, opened her door and walked in. She heard Allie say "I guess not then."

Allie went into her apartment, it was cute and nice. She went to her bedroom, and went to find her clothes. She found her dresser full of clothes and her closest too. Bea Smith she shook her head. She found some clean stuff and went to have a shower. She finished up, and headed to Bea's.

She just walked in not thinking of it. Bea was doing yoga her ass in those tight short black shorts, she was bent over so she just saw ass. Oh fuckkkkk. She was startled out of her thoughts from Bea screaming.

"Oh my God Allie, you scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry, I just walked in didn't even think of knocking."

"Don't worry let's eat and watch a movie."

They decided on the heat it was one of Allie's favorite. They both ate and laughed soo hard. They ended up snuggling on the couch spooning, Allie being the big spoon. 

"Mmm I could get used to this."

"Me too."

"It's getting late we should head to bed."

"Allie, will you stay with me tonight?" 

"Sure beautiful, but no funny business, I know I'm hot but it can't happen." 

" Sure Allie, I just want you to hold me." 

"Sounds perfect. As long as I can I can kiss you." 

" Please do." 

They got ready for bed. Allie pulled Bea's back tight into her front, holding her tight. 

Bea felt heat rushing threw her body, feeling Allie tight against her like that made her feel funny things. She finally fell asleep, with the sounds of Allie's soft snoring in her ear.

Bea fell asleep smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

Bea woke up she was alone, she felt the spot Allie was in it was empty and cold. She felt sad suddenly, wondering if yesterday was all a dream. She got up stripped down and headed to her shower. She opened her bedroom door and wondered down the hall a little ways down. She was half asleep and didn't even think when the bathroom door was closed. She yawned, opened the door, she gasped. 

Bea stood there rooted in her spot, forgetting she was naked. Her eye's landing on the half naked blond, who was doing her makeup. 

Allie smirked not turning her head yet. She turned around, and saw Bea's naked ass running out the door, then heard the bedroom door slam. 

Allie was now rooted in her spot. She just saw the sexiest muscular ass ever. She wanted to run after Bea and just bite it. She decided probably best just to get dressed and make breakfast.

"Bea I'm done in the bathroom, it's all yours."

"Uh yeah okay."

"I'm going to start breakfast, what do you want?"

"Anything is fine."

Bea needed a moment to calm her throbbing core.

She grabbed her house coat, and went to the shower. She got under the hot water, closing her eyes. She kept seeing Allie's ass in the thong she was wearing. She almost turned the young blond around and had her way. But she was scared of taking that step. She almost went and did a self massage to relieve the throbbing. But Harry's voice telling her she's a prude. She got out of the shower getting dressed, joining Allie for breakfast.

"I'm sorry about walking in on you in the bathroom." Bea voiced as she walked into the little kitchen. Her eye's on the floor, face flushed. She wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or arousal.

"Hey it's fine, I should have went and used my own bathroom. I just don't have any makeup so I kinda used yours. I can't remember the last time I got to wear makeup." Now Allie was embarrassed.

Bea walked up the young blond wrapping her arm's around her waist. 

"Alliecat look at me."

Allie finally looked up into Bea's eye's. She heard Bea let out a small gasp. 

"Do I honestly look better with make-up then without?" Allie said jokingly trying to push past her insecurities.

"No..it's just wow.. your eyes pop out even more then before. I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen with or without makeup." She was shocked herself with the honestly, and Allie to.

Allie kissed Bea with such love, she could feel it down to her toes.

"We should eat beautiful before it gets cold. I made spinach, feta and veggies omlates." 

"Mmmm my favorite, thank you Alliecat."

They were sitting at the counter eating their breakfast, when Bea's phone went off. She took it seeing it was Bert, she answered right away.

"Hey Bert, what's up." 

"You were right, Kaz is getting money from someone."

"Do we know who?"

"No, but I think I know who she's been visiting Harry. Do you know a Joan Ferguson?" "No, I don't know a Joan Ferguson." Suddenly she heard a plate drop onto the floor smashing into pieces. She looked at Allie's face who had gone completely white. Then she watched as Allie ran full speed out of her apartment. "Bert, I have go, talk later." She avoided the broken plate, and went looking for Allie. She knocked on Allie's apartment door, but nothing. She was trying to remember if she even heard the door open and close. She tried to open it, and it was locked. She went and got the spare and let herself in. She looked around, no Allie. She ran outside, still no Allie. She went into the salon and asked the girls if they saw Allie. "Yeah, she looked upset and was walking in front, then a car pulled up out of nowhere and she got in." Liz said. "Oh fuckkkkk." Bea said. "What's going on Bea?" "Honestly I don't know. Maxine can you come with me for a minute?" "Sure sweetie. Liz will you be okay for a bit?" "You guy's go talk, we are slow this morning, anyways." They went outside to Bea's car. "Bert called this morning, and said Kaz is getting paid by a lady named Joan Ferguson, well he think it's her. She has been visiting Harry." "Okay, wow. Why would this Joan Ferguson want to hurt you?" "I don't even know who she is, but Allie I think does, she hears the name dropped her plate, went white and ran off." "Oh shit." Bea's phone began to ring, she didn't recognize the number. She answered it anyways hoping it was Allie. "Hello?" "Well well if it isn't Bea Smith the old top dog of Wentworth prison." "Who the fuck is this?" "You don't know me, but I know all about you Smith, Harry told me everything about you." "Okay? What the hell do you want from me?" "Oh Smith think back when you were top dog, think about what you and Jackson did. You ruined my life, so now I will ruin your's." "How do you plan on doing that?" She felt her heart start to beat faster. She was nervous for the answer. Ding ding. "I sent you a picture, take a peek." She went and looked on her phone, Allie was tied up with a gag in her mouth. Bea felt sick, her stomach threatening to re appear. "Don't hurt her, take me instead." "Na, plus I'm an old friend of Allie's. She was always my best worker, then she disappeared on me. I remember how she loved her grear. I'm thinking that's the way she should go out." "Nooo." Bea screamed. "Why do you care Smith? She's just a lying junky street whore. She loved the gear so much, you should have seen what she would do for it." Ferguson laughing down the line. "Please, please don't hurt her. Take me, do whatever you want." "Oh really? What about sweet Debbie? Hmmmm? Is a junk steet whore more important?" "They both are important you fucking freak, ones the love of my life and the other my daughter. They both mean the world to me." Bea began to cry. Maxine holding her hand, tear's sliding down her face. She then squeezed Bea's hand and got out of the car. Got in her car with her cell pressed against her ear. "Smith I thought you were a big bad smart top who did what she wanted when she wanted. Using poor Doyle as a front. You, doyel, and Jackson are going to regret the day you fucked up my life. I'll start with taking your princess out. She's just collateral damage." "Wait, tell me what's Kaz have to do with all this?" "Ha nice try that's all you get from me. Say goodbye to your whore." Click "Noo!!" Bea dropped her phone started sobbing. Meanwhile Maxine was driving talking to Bert. "Okay Bert I remember some of the plate, I remember looking cause I thought it was weird Allie taking off like that." "Okay, shoot." She gave some of the license plate number with the make and model. Maxine had wished she could remember more. "Okay hold on I'm calling my connection at the station." "Hurry Bert Allie's in trouble." Maxine pulled over waiting what felt like forever, but was only around 10 min.. "Okay the GPS says shes on whitewood street, apparently no actual address, so they are thinking it's in a alley. "Fuck, okay later." She was only 10 min away, she floored it. She got there in 5 min, and went down the alley hoping she went the right way. She didn't see any car. She got out of the car, and started walking she had a bad feeling. She saw an arm peeking from under a bunch of boxes. She ran, and pulled everything off. There laid Allie, she wasn't awake. Maxine went down she felt a weak pulse. She picked her up, placed her in the back seat. Drove to the hospital. She got there took Allie out of the car. Started yelling for someone to help her. They took Allie in right away. She told them her name, and watched them wheel her away. She went and parked her car and a very hard call. "Bea, sweetie I found Allie." "Oh my God you did? Is she okay? Can I talk to her?" "No you can't, I found her in the alley. She barely had a pulse, I think she may have been injected with something." "Oh fuck this is all my fault. Maxine stay with her, don't let anyone near her." "Okay sweetie I will stay with her as much as I can. Where are you going?" "Kaz is going to wish she never met me at Allie, when I'm done with her." She hung up on Maxine and took off towards the prison calling me Jackson. "You need to get Franky and Kaz alone with you and me." "Why?" "A lady named Joan Ferguson may have killed Allie, she's in the hospital. Apparently she's taking you, me, and doyel out or the people we love. Kaz may be the only person that knows what's happening. Other then Harry and I will take care of him later." "Shit, okay i will figure something out." Bea hung up and called Debbie. "Mum hi." "Debbie where are you? "Home why?" "Get into a taxi get to the hospital not far from us. Stay with Maxine and don't leave her sight." "Mum you are scaring me." "Debbie Allie may or may not die, I need you to listen now." "Okay mum leaving now." "Call me when you get to Maxine." "Okay." Bea hung up and made her way to the prison. She pulled up, she took her hair tie and put her hair up. Showing off her shaved sides. She got out slammed the door. She was now in top dog mode, she will get answers one way or another. Kaz will feel the wrath of Bea Smith.


	12. Chapter 12

Mr Jackson walked into H1 "hello ladies."

"Hi Mr Jackson" they all said.

"Hey Doyle, code red in the utilitie room. Reckon you may want to bring Kaz and back up."

Franky nodded something they had come up with when Red was in prison. He had helped them a few times, he actually wasn't that bad of a screw.

"Booms." Boomer came out of her cell. "Ya Frank's?"

"Time to bash some tits in, we have a code Red."

"Finally fuck I haven't bashed anyone in ages."

"Okay well we need Kaz let's go."

They wall to kaz's cell and open it.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm top dog, I do what I want. Now get up, I need to have a chat."

"Fucksakes, fine." 

She walked out of her cell. " Keep moving kaz." Boomer pushed her. 

Mr Jackson had cleared their path of screw's, it made everything easier. Cameras moved so no one could see, it set it up nicely.

"Okay open that door and go in."

"No way Franky, I'm not go....." The door swung open and Kaz dragged in by her hair.

"Shit Frank's, she's pissed."

"Yup red mist is here, this should get interesting." She said as they walked in and closed the door.

"What the fuck, how did you get in Here??"

Bea smirked and looked Kaz straight in the eyes. Which made Kaz back up, she never seen that look in the red heads eye's.

"Makes you wonder if you're ever really safe from me Kaz, doesn't it."

"Seriously what the fuck is going on?"

"See Kaz, I'm wondering the same thing."

Bea brought out a knife, she was playing with it in her hand.

"W...w..hat do you want to know?" 

Bea nooded at Boomer who smiled big, stepped in and nailed Kaz in the gut.

"Thanks bea I needed that." 

"No problem Boomer, now Kaz tell me what you know?"

She was on the ground trying to catch her breath..  
Bea's phone buzzes. She nodded at Franky and Boomer who step in for the moment.

"Maxine, what's going on? Debbie with you?"

"Ya Bea she is, but they found drugs in her system. She's been clean for over a year. Her body didn't take it so well, she overdosed."

"Fucksakes, will she be alright?"

"Bea...sweetie....ummmm...she's in a coma, and she can't breath on her own. They don't know if she will make it. I'm Soo sorry." Maxine choked on her own tear's.

"Are you with her?" Bea began to cry.

"Here she is Bea you're on speaker."

"Alliecat, please baby wake up. Everything is going to be okay. I love you my beautiful girl." She hung up and cried a few more tear's. She came back, and Franky saw the look in her eyes. 

"Ohhhhhhhhh FUCK, Kaz you better tell her, or you may not walk out of here."

"What?"

Kaz suddenly went flying as she was punched in the face, then Bea on top of her punching and punching. She snapped out of it long enough to remember she needed her awake.

"Fuck you broke my nose, and my fucking tooth."

Bea pulls out her knife, and puts it against kaz's throat so she felt it.

"Now why the fuck did you agree to kill Allie?"

"Ohh you didn't Kaz?" Franky said "that's one really bad idea."

"Oh they ended up taking Allie? Did they kill her?"

Bea cut kaz's arm. 

"Ooh fuck that hurts." Kaz moans in pain.

"Oh Franky I forgot to tell you, they are threatening people you love too and Debbie."

Bea looked back at franky who suddenly pushed Bea out of the way and starting choking Kaz. 

"If anything happens to my sister, or girl, I'll kill you myself. Now tell is everything or you'll not be making it out of here alive."

She nodded, she looked and Bea then Franky and knew she was a dead woman if she didn't talk.

"Harry is just wanting to get back at Bea for getting him locked up.  
Joan Ferguson contacted him after Bea got out. She had been following you and that's how she found out where Allie was. She saw you guy's together, and knew you two were together.

"She keeps saying Mr Jackson and myself did something while I was in prison. She's pissed at Franky for going along with it."

Bea phone got a text. "Smith you have 10 more min then you gotta get out."

"Will said I have 10 min left, so either you tell me, or I spend the next 10 min letting Boomer beat your ass." 

"She said you took hurt someone so bad they ended up in the mental institution. Jacs Holt husband ended up dying in ann accident on the way to see his wife in the hospital. His sons where with him. One being Jacs son, and one being a baby that was hers. They all died that night.

How does she know Allie? Her and Vinnie Holt sold used Allie as a drug dealer, and Joan Ferguson found him having sex with Allie one night. Apparently it had happened a few times. Allie was high as fuck, but he told her it was Allie's idea she seduced him. They beat her so bad she nearly died. 

"Fuck I gotta go, it's been 10 min or even more. Take care of things Franky, I'll see you soon. Bye Boomer." With that Bea took out running. She got out just under the wire.

Now off to the hospital, to see her girl. 

She had always felt a little guilty for tormenting Jacs Holt as bad as she did. She never thought that her mental state was so fragile. The way she pushed drugs and treated women like dogs Bea did something about it. Will Jackson backed her story up, she had murdered his wife after all. He would have killed Jacs if Bea hadn't took care of shit. She pulled into the parking lot at the hospital. She called Maxine on the way to get the room number. She went into the hospital, to the elevator and up to the floor Allie was on. She found the room, and hugged Maxine and Debbie. Then pulled Maxine aside and thanked her then asked her to protect Debbie. They then parted ways, Bea sitting down next to Allie's bed. "My beautiful girl, you can wake up now, I'm here." She stood up and kissed her forehead. Then her cheeks, she tucked some of Allie's messy blond hair behind her ear. "I love you Alliecat, I love you so much it fucking hurts." A nurse enters Allie's room and tells be the police want to ask her a few questions. She answered them, almost punching the one out after he said Allie probably did it herself. She had to find Joan Ferguson some how and take her out. She sat by Allie's bed all night. Thinking of a way to take this Freak out,. without ending up back in prison. Suddenly she felt Allie's hand move, and her start to gag and choke. So Bea pressed the emergency button. Nurses and a doctor came rushing in, sent her out. They came out and told her to go in. Allie had woken up and was panicking from the tube in her throat. She thanked them and walked in she got closer to the bed and saw big beautiful blue eyes looking at her. "B..e...a" she got Allie some water she drank just a little. "Oh my beautiful girl I missed you." Bea went and kissed Allie's lips gently and lightly. She didn't want to hurt her, she knew she wasn't fully recovered. She felt herself being pulled into another kiss this time Allie pushed her tounge into Bea's mouth. They kissed until Allie was gasping for air. "Okay Alliecat no more kissing like that until you are recovered." "Okay beautiful. Now come snuggle me, you look exhausted." "I am, I will tell you all about everything when you are better." "Bea I'm sorry for leaving earlier. I.. I..." "Shhhh beautiful girl, let's sleep. You have nothing to he sorry about. I love you." She gave Allie a kiss on her lips and Allie snuggled into Bea. Allie fell asleep right away, while Bea laid back thinking of a way to bring Joan Ferguson down.


	13. Chapter 13

Allie got out of the hospital a few days after waking up. She was on strict orders to take it easy. Bea had to tend to the clients in the salon. So Allie laid in bed watching movies, while in the evening her, Bea and Debbie would snuggle on the couch eating junk and watching movies. Then Allie would go to bed with Bea and snuggle.

Bea was really struggling she felt the urge to touch Allie growing. But hadn't had a clue on what to do. It's been a week since Allie wasn released and she was getting stronger as they day's went on. She started helping at the salon, with answering calls, making appointments, taking people's payment's, and she helped with the ordering of stock. She loved the job, and it was even better she got to watch her girlfriend work. 

 

A month later, Liz pulled Allie aside one day and had a chat. She had waited for this moment, Bea was gone to visit Franky.

"Allie love come to the back office please." 

"Did I do something wrong Liz?"

"No no love you are doing such a good job, excellent actually."

"Okay, is everything okay?"

"Yes, I was hoping we could start paying you an actual wage and not just for you to live free here."

"What? No, it's fine Liz, don't waste your money on me."

"Waste? Fuck Allie I don't think our business was a bit null, then you show up and now we are booked solid."

"Yeah? It has been crazy, I have had to turn people away. Maybe we should hire another hairdresser or 2 on."

"Well your idea for us to go on social media and have contest's and such was a great idea."

"Thanks, I'm glad I can help."

"Good cause here's your check, and yes it's actually a months worth of payment, plus a bonus."

"What? No, Liz I can't. Is Bea and Maxine are okay with this?"

"Oh love Bea is always fighting in your corner, she is so in love with you." Allie's face went red, it was her turn to blush. "Maxine is pushing for you as well. We also thought maybe you want to take a course on business."

"What? Why? I haven't even finished high school, i dropped out when I was kicked out of my parents."

"Well let's get you your GED then, now go back to work." Liz winked at Allie.

Allie was in shock, she never actually had a check, she didn't even have a bank account. She felt proud of herself, she made money by working hard. She knew one thing she was doing with some of the money. She's taking her girl out on a date.

"Franky how is everything here going?"

"Ah Red as good as ever, getting out in a couple days, finally."

"Yeah, how's Kaz been?"

"She started acting up a week after you left. So I said hey Kaz should we bring Red back in. She went white, and now won't look at talk to me."

Bea grinned "good the bitch got we deserved, she should get more but I have bigger fish to fry."

"How are you and Blondie doing? What base have you made it too?" Franky asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Fuck Franky, we are fine, and I don't even know what the bases are." 

"Well have you had McMuff?"

"Fuck Franky...no..I haven't."

"It tastes like chicken." Franky said winking at Bea.

"Fuckkkkk.....really...?"

"Nooo." They both start laughing.

"Well have you done anything other then kiss?"

"We have made it to our shirts off, that's it. Franky I'm scared, what if I'm no good or it hurts. Sex has always been terrible for me."

"Trust me red, with the right person it's good. Let her take the lead, plus she probably will enjoy teaching you. Or hell you may be a natural like I was... One taste of McMuff and watching a girl come undone was amazing."

"Okay Franky if you say so."

"I do."

"Whatever, when you get out you have the apartment, and it's furnished. Plus Liz and I were thinking you could possibly help out at the salon, until you find something you like."

"Really? Sure, I have been studying law in here, I like it lot's."

"Good let Boomer know same goes with her."

"Ya Red I will. Watch your back out there."

"Yeah kinda have to Joan Ferguson is still loose. Harry isn't talking."

"Red when i get out, I will get in contact with my connection there, and see if he can help you."

"Yeah? Think he could bash his face in for me?"

"We will see what we can do."

Visiting time is over ladies.

Bea got in her car and saw she had a text from Allie.

"Babe, I can't believe you guy's are paying me. Anyways I'm taking you out on a real date tonight. See you at 7."

"Oh is that so Alliecat? I don't know, I've never been on a date."

"Neither have i babe now get home and get all dressed up."

"Fine."

Bea started her drive home. She went up to her apartment it was 5 so she had sometime. She showered dried her hair, then went to find something to wear. She wasn't big on dresses, she pulled out her leather pants, with a white crisp dress shirt and wore a tie with it and heels. She did her makeup and put her hair up. She was ready and it was 645, so she sat and waited.

Right at 7 there was a knock on the door. So she opened it knowing it was Allie.

They both stood there mouths hanging open. Allie had one a tight black dress on, that stopped just above her knees showing off her chest. Her hair was up and she had makeup on.

"Allie you look absolutely beautiful" Bea said with such love

"Bea you look incredible yourself, can I kiss you?"

"You better."

Allie came in and kissed Bea softly. 

"Almost forgot these are for you." Handing Bea a dozen roses.

"Alliecat they are beautiful, thank you. No one's ever bought me flowers."

"That's a shame, you will be getting them often from me, I'm a romantic." She winked at Bea. "Truthfully I have never bought anyone Flowers so it's a first for both of us."

"Oh Allie I'm sure you have had plenty of girlfriend's."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Allie said with hurt in her voice.

"Shit no no Allie I just meant because you are so fucking charming and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. So you have had to have a line up of women wanting you."

"Who's charming who tonight?" Allie kissed Bea again.

"Yes, I have had a couple of girls that I slept with, but trust me no one compares to you. Now let's go I booked reservations at a restaurant."

"Which one?"

" A Italian restaurant, since we both love it."

"Sounds good let me get my bag and jacket."

They walk out hand in hand towards the car. Bea unlocked the doors and Allie opened the passenger side ushering Bea to sit.

"Umm Allie I'm driving."

"Nope I am, I'm courting you tonight, and it sucks I don't have a car, so I'm driving tonight."

"Fine." 

"What you don't like my driving?"

"You just tend to go fast."

"Babe, everyone goes fast compared to you. Your a badass, who drives slow, who would have thought."

"Hey get me on a Harley and I'm speeding along just fine."

"You have a Harley?"

"No I used to, but Harry smashed it up."

Allie was driving, she felt Bea's eye's landing on her often, amazing how Bea made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. They get to the restaurant and Allie got out right away and a valet boy came to Bea's door to open it. When she heard Allie say she has it. So Allie opened the door for Bea and helped her out. She then kissed Bea on the lips and took her hand. They went in and it was the most beautiful restaurant Bea had ever seen.

"Allie this is much to expensive. You shouldn't waste money on me."

"Hey it's not a waste, plus I know the owner I get deals." Allie winked.

They were seated right away in a quite area and wine brought right out. Allie did the honors of pouring the drinks.

"So how do you know the owner's?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know." She winked at Bea. But Bea just looked away.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry I know the owner's because I used to go to drug meetings. I met the owner's partner there and I helped him through some shit. So when I called they insisted we come here and have the next table."

"Sorry, I just am afraid your going to wake up one day and wonder why you are with me."

"Fuck no babe you are absolutely perfect, I don't want anyone else ever."

Bea smiled and her face went red sheooked to the ground trying to hide it. But of course Allie knew she would blush. 

"Plus Bea I wonder the same thing about you. Like you are with someone who sold their body so she could score gear."

"Hey you are perfect for me, yes I hate you went through all that shit. But you Allie Novak are absolutely beautiful in every single way."

"Don't you make me cry with make-up on Bea. Now what should we order?"

They looked over the menu, Bea hadn't have a clue what to order. So Allie asked if she could order for her.

"Oh my God Allie that's Soo good." Bea said as she shoved more food in. Not seeing Allie's face and the fact she dropped her fork. Bea's raspy voice saying those words made Allie's core throb.

They talked and laughed enjoying their meal's. When it was done Allie drove them home. 

"Allie tonight was absolutely perfect. But I think it would be even more perfect if you slept with me tonight."

"Yeah? You think so?"

"I do now come on."

They walked in and headed for Bea's room. She grabbed some PJs for herself and Allie. 

She went into the bathroom and changed then walked into her room Allie standing there. 

"I actually need help with the zipper I had Maxine help earlier."

"Sure." Bea went over and started taking the zipper down slowly. She felt a sudden urge to kiss Allie's back, she wasn't sure if it was the wine or what. So she went and kissed Allie's back as she unzipped the dress. She heard Allie gasp and moan. That encouraged her so she pulled Allie's dress off slowly. Allie finally turned around, and Bea's traveled up and down her body. 

"WOW you are absolutely perfect."

"Bea that's so sweet." She had tear's forming the way Bea was looking at her made her feel so loved.

She took Bea and kissed her with such passion. She felt Bea push her on the bed. 

"Bea we don't have to do anything."

"No, we have to, i want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Alliecat, now make love to me please."

With that Allie helped Bea take her clothes off until she was naked. Allie took off her bra and underwear and crawled on the bed with Bea.

"Bea you are so beautiful and I'm so in love with you. We can stop at anytime this is too much."

"Okay Allie cat, and I love you too."

They kissed again and again. Allie laying behind Bea kissing her neck, sucking on her earlobe. She went over Bea's ribs and placed her hand on Bea's naked breast, giving it a squeeze. Bea put her hand on Allie's hand on her breast. Allie kept kissing Bea all over her neck, and lips. She then took her hand that was on Bea's breast and made her way down to Bea's core.

"Can I?" 

Bea just nodded word's weren't an option for her at the moment. she was so emotional, and so in love.

Allie's fingers slid between Bea's lip's, Allie's finger's met a soaked Bea. She moaned all this from her touching Bea. 

"Fuck Bea, you are Soo wet."

"Is that bad?" Bea's raspy voice coming out even more raspy because she was so turned on.

"It's good Bea it's really really good."

Allie started with rubbing Bea's clit, and Bea moaned pushing into it. She never felt something so devine. Allie sucked on Bea's perfect pink nipples and Bea had her hands in Allie's hair. 

"Can I go inside you Bea?"

Bea didn't say anything, her eyes gushed out a few tear's.

"Baby what's wrong? We can stop."

"No, it's just Harry never asked me if he could go inside me, he just did. So just you asking permission to enter me, made me fall in love with you even more."

Allie's eyes glistening with tear's.

"I will always respect you and your body."

"I know Allie, I'm yours all yours you have full permission. Now please I need to feel you inside me."

Allie gave Bea another kiss, and entered 2 finger's into Bea staying still for a moment so Bea could get used to the feeling. She then started pumping her finger's in and out. Her thumb going over Bea's clit. She felt Bea's walls tightening around her finger's. 

"Bea baby open your eyes, I want to watch you."

Bea opened her eyes, she felt warm flooding her body her stomach tightening. She felt a sweet sensation flooding her.

"Allie oh my God this feels amazing..."

Allie smiled she gets to see something no one else will ever get to see. A part of Bea that's just for her. Bea screames Allie's name over and over. Allie can feel Bea's juices coating her finger's. She works Bea through her orgasm, then pulls her fingers out and licks them clean, while Bea watches. 

"How was that Bea? Did you like it?"

"Allie that was incredible I have never felt anything like it. I have never felt so connected to anyone in my life."

"That's what making love is Bea. Now go to sleep your exhausted, and so am I."

"But I didn't make you feel good."

"Oh babe you did. Watching you being with you come undone, was absolutely beautiful." She kissed Bea's lips.

"Now be my little spoon and let's go to bed."

"Goodnight Alliecat."

"Goodnight beautiful."


	14. Chapter 14

Bea woke up with a smile on her face, she took the step and let Allie completely in. Bea doesn't remember ever feeling like this, it was completely new. It was like she saved it all this time for Allie, only she gets to see this part of her no one else. 

Rolling over, so she could see the Beautiful blond laying there. Allie had her arms over her head, hair everywhere, sheet covering her bottom half. She felt flushed when her eyes found Allie's breasts. She never thought she would enjoy looking at another woman's breast's. She felt her core throbbing for attention again. Feeling absolutely embarrassed, she gave the blond a kiss on her cheek and got out of bed. 

She went and had a quick shower, replaying the evening out in her head. It was absolutely perfect it really was, Bea lost in her thoughts didn't hear the door open. The shower curtain opening, she watches Allie come in. 

"Good morning beautiful."

"Morning Alliecat." Her voice even more raspy then usual. From the over use last night.

Allie grabs Bea and pulls her in tight against her own body. Kissing her with passion, stopping when breathing was a problem.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

"I'm sorry but your morning voice is sexy, your morning voice after sex is out of this world." 

Bea's face starts to blush, she looks away trying to hide her smile.

"Well we better get going, I'm starving." Allie said then her stomach grumbling.

 

"Yeah you sure are." They are a giggling mess.

Suddenly her bathroom door opens. 

"Morning Mum" 

"Morning Debbie" Allie is standing there with her hand over mouth trying not to laugh. Bea's face looked mortified that her daughter is in there.

"Are you almost done? I'm starving, maybe we should see if Allie wants to join us."

"Wonderful idea Debbie, I'm going to get out, and get ready. I'll come knock on your door when I'm ready."

"Sounds good mum."

They waited for a few minutes and then burst out laughing   
" Your face was priceless Bea OMG."

Bea stuck her tounge out at her while she got out. Letting Allie have a quick shower. She got ready, and grabbed her phone. 

She had a few texts, one from Maxine asking what all the noise was last night. Poor Maxine is under her apartment. Bea's face turning red again. Second text was Debbie asking her mum to feed her. The last one from a number she didn't know saying they were going to kill her. She knew instantly who it was. She suddenly felt arms around her waist, she jumped turned around grabbing the person by the throat.

"Shit Allie I'm Soo sorry." 

"Umm okay, not going to lie wasn't expecting that." She held her throat where Bea's hand was on.

"Sorry, I got a text, that was threatening me. Then got lost in my thoughts, then just reacted."

"It's okay, I guess I'll now say your name as I come from behind."

"Look I'm sorry, between Harry and prison I'm fucked. I'd it's to much I get it."

"Like I'm not fucked up? Now feed me before I pass out." Bea just laughed "okay Debbie." 

"Can you get Debbie I need to go check on something quick." 

"Yeah sure everything okay?" 

"Yeah sure." 

She went downstairs, and talked to Maxine about the text. She asked her to call Bert to see if they have found Joan Ferguson yet or not. If not she's paying a visit to Jacs.

 

Bea got the call booms and Franky were being released. Bea and Allie went to pick them up. Allie ran to Franky and gave her a hug then Boomer one too.

Allie watched Bea and Franky joke around laughing. They got to the apartments, Bea showed Franky her's, while Allie took Boomer to hers. Bea saying her and Franky had business to take care of. 

"Franky I may have to visit Jacs soon, maybe she knows where Joan Ferguson is."

"Red, I'll call my connection today and see if they can help us with Harry."

They were laying in franky's bed chatting. Franky telling her about Bridget Westfall a phycologist at Wentworth. How they fell in love, but no one can know or she could lose her job.

Allie walked in when the pair had just left Franky's room, and Franky slapped Bea's ass. Making Bea laugh and slap her back. 

"Hey Allie, Boomer all settled?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to go lay down for a bit."

"Wait babe I'll come with you."

"It's fine Bea, hangout with Franky looks like you're having a blast." Allie walked out slamming the front door. Walked over to hers which was right across the hall. She was jealous and she knew it. She locked her door and went to her bed, which she hardly ever slept in. 

Knock knock

"Hey Allie open up it's me." 

No answer. "Fine when you're ready to talk, come find me." 

Bea went into her own apartment, and was pissed right off. She locked the door and kicked her shoes off.

She took some juice and sat down. What the fuck was Allie's problem anyways? She drank her beer, and suddenly felt like she was being watched.

"Well well we finally meet Smith." 

Bea's takes a moment, closing her eyes, getting herself in top dog mode. Grabs the hair tie on the coffee table she put her hair up. She got up, and turned around. 

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Well my attempt on Allie failed, so I thought hey why not just take you out."

"Okay, them let's go. Let's fight this out. Bea steps forward ready to do business. "Well what's the plan freak?"

"Oh yeah now, to kill you then Debbie possibly Allie. Probably Franky and her new lover too. Will Jackson I'll save for last. 

"You truly are a cunt."

"Oh thank you."

Bea was feeling off, she felt a bit dizzy, disoriented. She heard Joan Ferguson talking but couldn't move, she then fell on the couch. She fought trying to get back up but her body betraying her. 

"Time to have a bath Smith, and die. Then I will kill Allie and Debbie."

Bea tried again to get up but fell off the couch. Within herself she's screaming, she wants to kill the crazy bitch with her bare hands. She feels the freak pick her up, she's getting closer and closer to the tub. This is it she thought, no fucking way I'm getting out of this alive.

She felt herself getting thrown into the tub. Slowly sinking in, she couldn't do a fucking thing. She sunk into the tub, her face completely covered. She struggled to breath, she saw the two people she loved the most in the world in her mind. The last thing she saw before the darkness overtook was Allie's beautiful face. 

Allie felt terrible for over reacting so she thought she would to and see if Bea would talk to her. She knocked and no answer.

"Hey Blondie you two okay?"

"We would be, I was a bitch. Now she won't answer her door."

"Oh here she gave me a spare for her place just in case."  
Allie rolls her eyes when she turned around, of course Bea did.

She walked in a thump and saw someone going down the fire escape.

"Franky someone was in Bea's apartment, and took off down the fire escape."

Franky ran in looking out the window trying to spot who took off. Allie ran towards the room looking for Bea saw the bathroom light on so she went in.

"BEA!! Fuck!" She pulled Bea out of the water on the bathroom floor. She was giving her CPR one thing she had know at the shelter. Kaz insisted she take the course just in case. Thank you Kaz.

"Fuck Red, no she's not dead is she?"

"Franky call an ambulance, I'm not stopping until she's breathing."

Allie is crying and giving the love of her life CPR. She was getting tired, but she wasn't giving up. "I love you Bea Smith you can't fucking die, I need to say sorry and then we have crazy make up sex. No come on!" Allie was frustrated, so she just kissed Bea with passion that she never gave anyone. Bea started to cough, Allie laid her on her side and helping her get the water out of her. 

The ambulance came and took Bea to the hospital, Allie coming with her. Maxine, Franky, Liz and Boomer found Debbie and she stayed with one of them at all times. Franky made the call, and told the man they needed info and give Harry a good bash when they were done. 

Bea was a little out of it still, the drugs still in her system. Her eye's meeting the blonds eyes most of the trip. 

She fell asleep and woke up again in the hospital, with Allie by her bed crying.

"Are you okay Allie?"

"Bea, hey babe." Allie went to kiss Bea, but stopped herself. 

"You better give me a kiss Novak, I need to feel your lips on mine now." Allie smiled and went in and kissed her gently.

"Fuck Bea never scare me like that again."

"Well karma's a bitch, at least I wasn't in a coma for 2 week's. 

"How do you know you weren't?" Allie asking putting in her cheeky grin.

"Cause your wearing the same clothes as the ambulance ride."

"Oh yeah I guess so."

Franky then walked in with a beautiful blond.

"Hey Red you okay?"

"I will be, Joan Ferguson threatened you and your girlfriend, she knows about you two."

"Fuck, Gidge we are in trouble."

"No we aren't, we will figure this shit out. We will all take her down . No one is threatening me or you."

"Okay Gidge if you say so."

"Shit Franky you got yourself a fiesty one." Bea laughed

"Well working in a prison you have can't be a pussy."

"Thats for sure."

Allie standing there taking it all in, and feeling super sheepish. 

"We gotta go. See you two later."

"Bye and nice to meet you Bridget." Bea said as they walked out.

"You as well."

"Well I feel stupid now."

"Why?"

"I got a little jelly seeing you and Franky together."

"What? Fuck no, I would kill her, she's a great friend, but she annoys the hell out of me. My heart, soul, mind, and body belong to a hot blonde with the bluest eyes and beautiful smile."

"Fuck Bea don't make me cry."

"Now get in this bed with me, and give me snuggles and some kisses."

"Yes ma'am."

Franky called the crews and let them know Bea was Okay. Then she entered the mental institution, she wanted to have a chat with her old friend Jacs.

Bea and Allie spent the day, just talking, kissing and playing with each other's finger's and hair. They forgot about the outside world for a bit and spent time in their love bubble.


	15. Chapter 15

Franky sat and waited for Jacs to be brought in. She wasn't sure what to expect, she hasn't seen Jacs in a while. After what happened in prison she tried to forget what they did. She felt guilty pushing someone so far that they crack, but it was her or the women. Jacs was a vile woman who thought she ran the world, until she met Red. Sweet little Red, fuck she sure wasn't when she finally snapped. Franky heard a door open, and Jacs walk out. She looked lost and confused, a bit better then when she saw her last.

"Hi Jacs, how's it going?"

"What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Come on Jacs can't I just come and say hi?" She smiled at the woman that tried killing her a few times. Knowing Red was the only reason she was still alive.

"No, you can't. You are a filthy lesbian who should have been taken care of in Wentworth. Always talking back, trying to take top dog, you were just a pathetic scared little girl thinking she could play with the big girls." She smirked.

"Yet, I'm out now living my life happy, while you rot in here."

"Not for long I won't be, and i will be taking you and your girlfriend down. How is Mr Westfall?"

Franky had a good poker face, but inside she was freaking out. She stood up leaned over the table slightly, "Red says hi, and she will be seeing you really soon." She saw the blood drain from the older ladies face. Fear flashing across her face.

"She's alive still?"

"Oh ya knows she like a cat, she has 9 lives. I'll make sure she knows you want to see her." Franky turned around to leave, when Jacs Holt began to scream, she had completely lost it once again. 

Franky walked to her car, got in and sat for a few moment's. It's one thing that she's a Target but to have Gidge in the mix. It wasn't fair, her past kept fucking things up.

*****

"Fuck am I happy to be out of that hospital." Bea said as she sat on her couch. 

"We all are Bea, we should begin doing some work on the place. Like better windows, with better security on them. Maybe cameras in the halls and outside the building." Maxine suggested.

"Yeah I guess so, living like this I might as well be back at Wentworth. At least there, I seemed to have focus and knew what to expect." Bea sighed and continued playing with her water bottle. 

They all had come to say hi to Bea, which ended up in a family meeting. Franky walked in and gave Bea a look. 

"Sorry, I'm late guy's I had a meeting. Red can you and I talk alone?"

"Yeah we should head down to the salon anyways. Lunch is almost up." Maxine said as she got up, Liz and Boomer going with her. Allie stayed sitting there, she wasn't planning on moving.

"Allie can you give us a minute?" 

Allie nodded, giving Bea a kiss on her lip's. "I'll go warm the bed up for you." She winked at Bea as she walked by. 

Franky sat down on the coffee table, so she was facing Bea. 

"Okay this must be serious if you don't have anything to say with what Allie just said. What's going on?"

"I saw Jacs Holt today, and she knows."

"She what? She knows about what?"

"She knows about Gidge, she thought you were dead. Apparently she's still scared of you, and lost it when I told her you were alive."

"Shit, fuck, now everyone is involved because of what I did."

"Yeah, red but if you wouldn't have done the things you did, I wouldn't be here." Franky had tear's threatening to pool out of her eyes. 

"Yeah I know, she was out of control. I should go see her, and see if I can get anything."

"No point, she lost it bad chances are she won't be allowed visitors. So Joan Ferguson won't be seeing her either. Not even sure why she's helping Ferguson either."

"Maybe because her son was in the car. Which is probably why she's going after Debbie." Bea felt a few tear's fall down onto her cheeks.

Allie had walked down the hall to see what was taking so long. But stopped when she heard Franky say something that made her heart drop. 

"Red, maybe you and I should disappear drop off the grid. It will keep everyone safe. They might be better off without us and our shit from prison."

Bea was about to answer, when a crying Allie came walking into the room. 

"Please Bea, don't go, please. I..I...can't live without you. I love you. We are better together, we are stronger. Let's fight them and take them down." She started to cry harder. The res head got up her heart breaking hearing Allie cry.

"Red, I'm going to go figure some stuff out. We will talk later."

Allie pulled away from Bea and walked to Franky and she was angry and hurt. 

"I can't believe you are running, you are a coward, and how will Bridget feel? Just up and disappearing, that will break her heart more then losing a job."

Franky didn't say anything she walked to the door and slammed it shut. Blondie had put a knife in her heart, she knew leaving Gidge wasn't an option. She was madly in love with the older lady. 

"Allie baby come here." Bea held Allie as she cried her face in Bea's chest. She finally heard soft cry's instead of sobbing.

"You can't leave Bea you can't." Debbie walked in, hearing something about her mum leaving.

"Mum your leaving? If you do I'm going with you, I can't be without you anymore mum." She then began to cry, and Bea brought both her girl's into her. She was crying too, she couldn't leave her girl's they meant everything to her. She finally sat them both on the couch. She sat on the coffee table, and explained everything to them. Everything that happened in prison to what was going on now. She hated Debbie knowing the person she was in prison. But it was all to protect people including Debbie. 

"So that's why you want to leave?" Debbie asked her voice so small.

"I never said I was leaving, Allie walked in when Franky suggested her and I go in hiding to protect you all. She's not wrong, we could probably flush the freak out."

"But then we sit here wondering if you are dead or alive. If if you will ever come home. I want to be with you Bea, good and bad always."

Bea just sat there, she couldn't imagine living a life on the run. Hiding and hoping to take the freak and Jacs down for good.

"Well I'm tired, I need to lay down for a bit. I'm still recovering from the drowning I guess. Debbie everything will be okay I promise. Will you stay with one of us until this is delt with?"

"Mum I'm right across the hall. Seriously I'm fine, you can check in on me all the time. Please mom, I really like living there its nice."

"Okay fine, but I'm checking in on you all the time." 

"Okay now go rest, I'm going to do homework."

Bea took her jeans off and crawled into bed. Allie did the same, going next to Bea, resting her head on Bea's chest. Bea had her arm around the young blond her finger's running up and down her back. They were content, a silence filling the air. Bea finally said what needed to be said.

"I'm not leaving baby I can't leave you and Debbie. But we will have to be extra careful now. Okay?"

Allie smiled lifting her head, placing a kiss on Bea's lip's. It was supposed to be a short kiss which ended up being a long heated kiss. Bea moving and flipping Allie into her back, kissing her lip's pushing her tounge into the young blonds mouth. The urge Bea felt to touch the young blond, came consuming her senses again. Her lips going down Allie's jaw to her neck. Allie moving so Bea had better access. Bea spreading Allie's leg's wider so she could put her thigh against her soaked core. Bea moaned, Allie was soo wet and ready. 

"Bea..oh god that feels good.. but but we don't have to do anything you don't want too."

Bea didn't answer, she just pressed her thigh hard against Allie's core. Kissing her lip's again, she pulled away. She went to the bottom of Allie's shirt, looking at her asking permission to take it off. "Bea, you can do whatever you want, I'm yours all yours, I trust you, I love you." Allie's eyes misting with tear's. Bea took the shirt off, then Allie's bra. She watched Allie's breasts fall out, she laid Allie back down on her back. She went on her heals, she wanted to see her girl all of her.

"Bea, are you okay?" Allie asked as she put her hands Bea's arms running her hands up and down. 

"I...I....wow.....I have never seen someone so beautiful, so absolutely perfect. I can't I get to call you mine, I'm so incredibly in love with you beautiful girl."

Allie's face littered with tear's, happy tear's, she felt so loved and cared for. She pulled Bea down, and gave her a kiss so full of love the red head felt it in deep in her soul.

Bea went and started kissing, sucking and licking Allie's breasts. Allie's hands pulling Bea's head in letting her know she wanted her to pay more attention to them. Allie felt overwhelmed no one's paid attention to her like this before. It's was usually a quick fuck them they moved on. Not Bea she paid attention to her she loved her. Bea's lips went further and further south. She kissed Allie's thighs nibbling on them driving the young blond crazy. Bea's face close to the blonds mound, she licked her lip's she wanted to taste Allie. She was nervous she had no idea what to do. Allie sensing Bea was nervous, she went on her elbows " Bea baby you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I want to I really really want to, just scared of screwing it up."

"Not gonna happen, I'm so turned on by you already." Allie giggled as her girlfriend face went red. 

"I want to you may have to guide me though."

"I'll put a pillow under my hips, and you just do what you feel is right. If I don't like it I'll let you know, okay?"

Bea nodded, and licked her lips. She looked up at Allie, who was watching her. Bea's tounge met Allie's core and Allie moaned. Bea started to suck on Allie's clit making Allie moan with pleasure, this encouraging the red head. She moved her tounge to Allie's opening, and circled it. Making her tounge hard she went in, then out she kept doing that. Allie's hands in the red heads hair. 

"Oh my dog Bea that feels amazing having your mouth on me in me oh my God"

Bea went back to sucking on her clit and pushed 2 finger's into her opening, making Allie's hips jerk and making Allie moan. Bea began to pump in and out. Allie's hips going with her fingers, "faster...mmmm....oh...god...harder Bea......yes like that ....oh...b....e......a......" Bea going faster and harder whole sucking hard on Allie's clit. Allie's hips bucking, so Bea put her arm across Allie's hips to give her more pressure. Allie felt the orgasm ripping threw her body. She began screaming and moaning Bea's name. She had never come so hard before. Her body felt like jelly. She felt Bea pull out of her and she watched as Bea licked her finger's clean. "That's so fucking hot."  
"Mmmm, Alliecat you taste so good." Allie pulled Bea in and kissed her and tasting herself. 

"Bea that was incredible, are you sure you have never done that before?" Bea face went red and she looked away "no I haven't." 

"Did you enjoy it? Cause I know I did."

"I did, very much so, tasting you was new but good."

They lay snuggled up together for a while.

"Allie I have been thinking about us."

Allie sat up, looking at Bea, "okay everything okay? Your not like breaking up with me are you?"

"What? Why would you even think that? After what we just did..."

"I'm sorry I just keep waiting for you to realize you can do better."

"What no I can't you are absolutely perfect for me, and I only ever want you. What I was going to say is, why don't we live together?"

"Yeah? We pretty are, I'm never at my place. I don't know why you didn't just move me in her to begin with." Smiling up at the red head.

"I was afraid of scaring you away, and wasn't sure if you would feel like we were moving to fast."

"Na, I would have u hauled my ass a while ago already." Making the red head laugh really hard.

"Well how about we talk to Liz and Maxine and tear down the wall between the 2 apartment's, and Renovate it. Make it a large apartment, and have one room for a spare or office."

"Sounds perfect and lots of fun."

"Okay I'll talk to them." She went to get up. Feeling Allie pull her back down, "later, right now it's my turn to make you feel good with my tounge."

Awhile later they finally got up and showered causing more love making. Bea felt embarrassed how she kept wanting more even after she has had several orgasms. 

"Can you order some food? while I go talk to the girls."

"Yeah baby what do you want?" 

"You?" Bea said while her hands make it to Allie's ass.

"Shit keep that up and we may not eat tonight, and we need to eat. If you eat all your supper like a good girl, I'll let you have dessert tonight." 

"Mmm sounds good baby, I'll be right back."

She went downstairs, and talked with the girls who thought it was a good idea. She went back up the stairs, and went to check on Debbie who was still working on homework. 

She went and opened the door to their apartment, she felt her self being pulled in, and a hand over her mouth. She was about to start swinging. It was Allie, who motioned her to not talk. She nodded, Allie telling her to come with using her hands. She nodded, was really confused.

Allie pointing at something under Bea's counter top. She looked and saw a bug. She looked at Allie mouthing FUCK, she took Allie's hand and went down the stairs out side. 

"Fuck how do we know if she hasn't bugged the entire place. Or my car."

"Bea we should tell the others, and see if that Bert guy can check for them, or knows someone who does."

Bea's face went completely red and she let out a groan. Her head going into her hands. 

"What's wrong Bea?"

"She....she....oh my God Allie.... She heard us....you know...she fucking heard everything."

Allie wasn't exactly thrilled that the crazy bitch heard them making love. But it was sorta funny... 

"Well at least she knows your mine and I'm yours, she can tell everyone." She winked at Bea.

"Only you would think of positive in all this. But she heard everything Allie everything stuff and stuff I haven't told others."

"It's okay babe, we will get her, now let's text the others and tell them we have another family meeting."

Bea did that and they all met outside and heading to the coffee shop down the street. 

"We have a problem ladies, and we need to deal with it together. We are family, we have to stay together and fight this bitch."

Everyone nooded including Franky who gave her a smile. 

"Bea can I please please punch some tits in? It's been to fucking long."

"Oh booms it will be like old times, only this time we have Maxine to help."

Maxine smiled and nodded, she wasn't into bashing people, but in this case for Bea for her now family she would do it. 

They called Bert who came and they chatted, he knew how to check for bug's and would make arrangements to get the place so it had good security. 

"Okay Ladies and we'll Bert, no one is ever alone. And we stick together. Boomer you will stay with the girls always. Maxine Franky and I well we are going to go visit a few people."

"Babe I want to go with you, I can help I know lots of people on the streets who can help be our eyes and ears too."

They all agree.

"Okay ladies let's do this." Bea got up with the rest following.


	16. Chapter 16

The next couple weeks were hectic, Bert had gone in and started checking apartment for bug's, Bea's, Allie's, and franky's were covered with them. He even found a couple of cameras hidden in Bea's apartment. Which all honesty creeped the hell out of Bea. 

They had sent the older nice couple on their first vaction, so they didn't get involved. Allie taking them to the airport, which of course they loved. Before they left, they handed Allie an envelope, and told her to open it later. They hugged her told her they were proud of her, and they truly loved her. Allie was a bit of a mess, she was so thankful for them. She went back to Bea's car, and opened the envelope, and began to cry harder. There was a card, explained how they felt about her she was like the daughter they could never have. They had given her 5,000 and wanted her to go and buy herself a car. Another step towards freedom, and being away from her past. She drove back, and told Bea, who held Allie while she cried.

The renovations started on the entire building. They had security alarms, cameras, locks everything taken care of. Allie and Bea had decided they wanted to do their own renovations in their apartment. Bea had always been handy at fixing things and redoing things. It resulted in a few minor disagreements, which ended in love making. Bea was starting to wonder if Allie started them, just so they had makeup sex. Which indeed what Allie was doing. 

Allie had been looking for something she wasn't sure what she wanted. She ended up with getting herself a hot muscle car, a Dodge charger which was a dark red. She claimed it reminded her of Bea, hot and fast. 

It had been quite on the freak front which made the crew nervous, especially Bea. She couldn't sleep, she was tossing and turning. So she kissed Allie's exposed back, they were both naked after a heated love making session. Bea got up, and put on some clothes. Heading to their new kitchen she took a beer and sat on the couch. She was feeling restless, so decided on going for a late night run. She left Allie a note, changed and left. She knew she shouldn't go alone but was tired of living looking over her shoulder.

She got outside put her headphones on and began to run. She was going hard, she wanted to wear herself out. She felt like she was being watched, her hair's on the back of her neck stood up. Suddenly a car started right towards her on the sidewalk, she ran faster then ever before. She turned down and alley, and kept running looking behind her the car wasn't there. So she stopped running, trying to catch her breath. Suddenly she saw figure coming down the alley way. She called Maxine who answered right away.

"Bea sweetie are you okay?"

"No, I'm in a alley way down McGill St I almost got ran over, now someone is walking my way, whatever happens you take care of my girl's. Tell them I love them." She whispered, hanging up then put her phone to record everything. 

"Well well Smith, decided on a late night run have we?"

"Well you know can't look this fabulous without working out, unless your Allie." Which was true the woman hated anything involving sweat unless it was her favorite pass time sex. Yet she looked like worked out all the time.

"Oh how is your street whore?"

"Don't know any sorry. Now what the fuck do you want?"

"I told you I'm taking you all down for what happened to Vinnie."

"I had nothing to do with his death, it was his own fucking fault driving high."

"Noooo it's your fault Smith, also Doyle and Jacksons fault. Allie and Debbie will just be collateral damage."

Bea stepped closer "you won't be going anywhere near them freak, i will die before anything happens to them."

Ferguson sneering "that can be arranged."

"How did the hell did Jacs get involved, wouldn't she hate you after stealing her husband?"

"We have a common enemy, we agreed you need to die."  
Ferguson lunging forward trying to stab her, she moved out of the way. Year's of abuse tend to move fast when needed. 

"Oh come on Smith let's get this over with, so I can move onto your family." 

Maxine had shown up with Franky and Boomer. They all were sneaking in from behind. 

"Well then freak come and fight me like a real woman ya?"

Ferguson lunging forward again cutting Bea's arm. Which stung but was nothing really. 

"Well well you have back up do you Smith."

"She Sure the fuck does you freak." Boomer says moving in closer.

"Oh Smith you can't fight your own battle's?"

"Well come on then let's fight, and my girl's will watch. But I promise you I will win."

With that Ferguson comes at Bea who then fights back. They are fighting, fist to fist. Boomer bouncing up and down, she wanted to fight so bad. But she knew this battle was Bea's, so she waited until she got the green light. 

Ferguson pulled out her knife again, and stabbed Bea a few times. Bea felt pain surging her body, fuck that hurts. She saw Allie and Debbie flash before her eyes. Suddenly she heard Allie's voice.

"What the fuck is going on? Bea....no... Bea" Allie screamed going towards her girlfriend and Ferguson . Maxine grabbed her and held her back.

"Honey you can't go in, the freak has a knife."

"Oh look Allie's here to watch you die." Ferguson said with a grin then moved in closer to Bea's ear.

"Then I can kill her, or maybe I'll just make her die nice and slow."

Bea saw red her head going into complete top mode. She started fighting again getting a hold of the knife. She stabbed Ferguson, but only got one in before she was being held down again. She was on her back with the freak on top, she felt something sharp laying on the ground. She went up, and stabbed it in her neck. Suddenly Boomer and Franky were there. 

"Red are you okay?" 

"Allie where is Allie?"

"I'm right here baby." Allie went down on the ground and held Bea's hand. 

"Fuck Red there's blood everywhere, where did she get you?"

They pulled Bea's shirt up and saw 2 stab wounds blood gushing out. Allie took her coat and applied pressure. Maxine had called the ambulance already.

"A..a...l..l...i..e.. I ... I... L...o...v" then Bea went silent.

"Bea Bea wake up come on Bea...where the fuck is the ambulance!!" Allie screamed. 

Franky walked over to Ferguson who had made her way down the alley and had collapsed. She was dead, and truthfully Franky couldn't been happier to see her that way. 

The ambulance and police arrived, they loaded Bea up and Allie went with them. They got to the hospital and rushed her into surgery. Now the whole crew was there, Debbie in the middle of them. Allie holding her as she cried, Allie crying along with her.

"Smith family?" They all let Debbie and Allie go talk to the doctor. 

"How is she? Can we go see her?"

"Well she lost a lot of blood we had to stop the bleeding and give her more. The stab wounds we're deep but luckily miss organs. Only thing is Ms Smith can't have anymore children. And right now the police have her custody, so no visitors. Sorry"

"What?!" Debbie screamed.

Franky came walking over. "What's the problem, red okay?"

"Yeah Franky she will be okay, but the police have her custody, and won't let us see her."

"What the fuck? It was self defense. I'm going to go talk to them."

"Miss you can't, they are on strict orders no visitors. She's being moved tomorrow."

"Where too?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you, cause I don't know."

"Fuck this I'm going to talk to someone." She went down where she saw police, "I want to see Beatrice Smith please." 

"Ma'am no one goes in strict orders."

"Well I'm her lawyer, here is my paralegal identification."

"Your not even a lawyer."

"I'm still her legal representation, so let me in or I'm taking you all to court."

"Fine, make it short. But you can't take anything in with you."

"Fine whatever."

Franky walks in and see's Bea is handcuffed to the bed. Her eyes where closed and she looked pale.

"Geez Red you look like shit." Bea's eyes open, and she gave a small smile.

"Well I have an excuse, what's yours?"

"Ouch Red you wound me. Now I don't have much time. What the FUCK is happening?"

"I'm being sent to Wentworth on remand, apparently they don't believe it was self defense. Then my previous charge isn't exactly screaming it either."

"Fuck Red that's complete bullshit."

"Yeah well they took my phone I recorded the conversation between the freak and me. Take it and see what happens. Franky no matter what, you guy's take care of my girl's. I don't know when I'm allowed visitors, so tell them I love them."

"Okay Red and don't worry we will find you a good lawyer and we will take the shit we have already. I will fight to get you out." 

The door opened and franky was to leave. She walked back to the crew. "Not good news, she's heading back to Wentworth on remand, they are charging her with murder. Apparently her previous record doesn't help."

"No she can't go, she she almost killed Bea once already and now again."

"They couldn't prove it was the freak that almost killed her. Look Blondie we will get her out, I promise."

"Can I see my mum?"

"No unfortunately they aren't allowing anyone at the moment, but she says she loves you, both of you. I promised we would take care of you both."

"Fuck Frank's she has no crew in prison, we are all out."

"Na, I'm sure juice and her crew will help out."

"No she won't, Bea used up her favor on me when I was in." Allie started to cry.

"Trust me guy's, Red will be absolutely fine. She's a survivor, or focus is getting her out. Blondie you don't do anything stupid so you can go be with your girl. Cause she will end up killing me, and I really don't want to die."

"Well then we have work to do, Bea will be freed and we will make sure of it." Maxine said as she got up.

They all nodded, Allie not wanting to leave. "She's leaving soon Blondie and she can't see anyone."

"I know I just like knowing she's close to me."

"Oh Blondie let's go, we have lots of work to free your girl."

The next Bea is transferred to Wentworth, she is in medical for a few days. She is healing up nicely, and is realised into general.  
She walked down the hallway with her hair done up in a ponytail, she puts her stuff away and heads to the yard. Everyone stops and looks silence falls amoung the women. Kaz and her crew walking up to her.

"Well well look who it is girl's."

"Leave me alone Kaz, I'll take care of you later."

"Oh really you and what crew?"

Bea grinned "oh Kaz, you have absolutely no idea who you are messing with."

"What a weak pathetic bitch who has no crew."

Bea smirked stood on the table and looked down on Kaz and her crew. Suddenly the chant begins "Queen Bea, Queen Bea"  
While most of the women go and stand by her and behind her.

"This is my prison, anyone have a problem with that?"

"You can't come In here and do what you want Bea." Kaz spat out.

Bea went down and stepped in front of Kaz, "oh Kaz that's where you are wrong, I can and I will. Now fuck off, before I kick your ass for what you did to Allie."

"Oh your still with the whore?" Bea wound up and punched Kaz so hard her nose broke. "If you ever mention Allie I will break your fucking arm, and that's a promise."

Bea walked away with woman following her.


	17. Chapter 17

Allie cried every night that Bea was away, she would hug the pillow the red head used. She missed her so much, she can't imagine having to live without her everyday. Allie woke up startled from her phone, she hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. 

"Mmm hello?" She said half asleep.

"Hey baby"

Allie shot up "Beeeaaaaaa! Oh baby I miss you."

"I know I miss you too more then I ever thought. How are you? How's Debbie?"

"Debbie is okay, she misses you. You will call her right?"

"Yes babe I will I promise. I just had to hear your voice, I didn't know I could miss someone this much. Other then Debbie of course. But you didn't answer me Alliecat how are you?"

"I...i... miss you, so fucking much." She began to cry.

"Hey hey I'm here I'll be out, I'm Innocent you stay strong for Debbie okay. I need you to take care of her for me, okay."

"Okay I will I promise."

"Okay, look I have to go, baby but I love you so much my beautiful girl."

"Bea no please don't go..."

"I have to Allie we will get through this I promise."

"Okay I love you too."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Allie hung up and cried, she heard a knock on her door so she wiped her face and answered it.

"Franky everything okay?"

"Shit Blondie, you look like shit. Have you been eating or sleeping?"

They sat on the couch " not really, I fell asleep from all the crying and was woken from Bea calling."

"She called? How is she?"

"She was more concerned about me, like she's the one in jail and she's worried about me."

"Ya, well she loves you a lot, so not surprised."

"I'm worried about her, Kaz is still I'm there and Bea has no one."

"Actually, she is top dog already and most of the women are with her."

"Holy fuck? Are you serious?"

"Ya she talks to Gidge and sends messages to me that way. She also broke kaz's nose, on your behalf."

Allie smiled "yeah? That kinda makes me feel a bit better. I'm glad she is top dog, maybe it will help her stay safe."

"Hopefully, it's a tough position and she does and becomes an entirely different person. She goes into survival mode."

"Have we got anything to help her get out."

"Yeah lots but they want to take her to court, she has a previous attempted murder charge. They gave her nothing for it, so it's like they want to take her down this time."

"Well how do we get more?"

"We have people on it Blondie, you need to take of yourself before you end up in the hospital. Now let's get you food, I can tell you haven't been eating."

"Na, I'm good."

"If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for me, cause Bea will kill me and then she will end in prison for sure."

"Fine whatever."

"Good I'll go make supper and come get you and Debbie."

"Fine see you in a bit."

 

Bea called Allie, then Debbie, it was hard to hear them both cry. She went back to her cell, shut the door and cried. She couldn't show weakness in here, she couldn't hold it. She missed Allie and Debbie so much. She let it out, washed her face and went back out. She needed out, she hoped her crew was getting the information they needed. She went to have a shower while supper she wasn't hungry.

"Well Bea Smith fancy meeting you hear."

"What do you want Kaz?"

"Just to say hello, and to say I hope you enjoy prison."

"I don't plan on staying, so I need to enjoy it."

"Oh you will people will make sure of it."

Bea walked over and Kaz moved back a little.

"What do you know about it Kaz?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

She took Kaz by her hair and threw her against the wall, her nose re breaking blood coming down her face.

"What the fuck? You bitch." Kaz's crew ready to jump in, but Bea gave them a look that made them back up.

"Tell me what you know Kaz, or your life will become a living hell. You will wish you were dead."

"Joan your ex and Jacs are working together, and some Channing dude. She has shit on all of us, we had no choice. She also had something for Mr Jackson

"Well she's dead, she was killed when she attacked me it was self defense. So how will she be able to do that when she's dead?"

"Don't know maybe someone she knows has information."

"Well Kaz, maybe we can all get out of here and out of this shit if we work together, ya?"

"You fucking shopped us to the cops." 

"I had no fucking idea what you're talking about. I had no idea what you guy's were doing."

"Allie never mentioned it, she said she got mixed in something she never wanted to do. That was it, and why would I rat out Allie?"

"I don't know, it's what Ferguson said and we believed her."

"Well you are listening to the wrong person dickhead."

She walked out with that, she needed to see Mr. Jackson. Which he was done already. So she asked to see Dr.Westfall she was just about finished for the day.

"Smith to see you."

"Yes Bea come in, thank you Ms Miles."

"Hey Bridget, I need you to let me call Franky, it's important. 

"I could get in big trouble if I let you and someone found out."

"Yes, but this is to do with all of us, including you. The Freak has information that she's hiding, or someone else does."

"Here take my cell, and make it quick."

She dialed franky's number for her and handed her the phone.

"Hey baby you miss me already?"

"Na not really, better not let Allie hear you call me baby."

"Shit Red I thought Gidge was calling, hold on I'm putting you on speaker. Okay now talk"

"Hi babe, I miss you."

"Allie? Hi babe, i have to make this quick. I had a run in with Kaz, re broke her nose and she told me shit."

"Okay Red shoot."

She went on telling them what Kaz told her.

"Wait? Did you say Mr Channing? Fuck I know him, he's a dirty man. He runs brothels all throughout the city, girls from prison always end up there. I worked there for awhile, but got out." Allie said.

"Wait did you just say Mr Channing?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah who is he?"

"He's on the board for this prison, if he's involved you will probably won't be getting out anytime soon. Unless you take him down. He's very powerful." Bridget said so only Bea and the others on the phone could hear.

A sudden dread filled Bea, this was a big battle. She suddenly felt very overwhelmed.

"Red we will figure this out, we will find the information and get you free."

"Franky do you think we will win against someone who is on the fucking board, he will make my life hell. FUCK!"

"Bea come on we can do this we can win."

"No, forget about me Allie, move on. I'm not putting you in danger anymore. This is it, Franky you find what you need to make sure you and Bridget are safe. Also for Mr Jackson, help him. Don't go after Channing, just forget about me it's over."

"No Bea we won't give up, I love you I'm not walking away."

"Yes, you are, we are done." She hung up the phone and walked out. She is not putting the love of her life in danger, her daughter, or her friends. It was truly game over.

"She she just broke up with me? What the fuck?" Allie starting crying, Franky just held her. "She doesn't mean it she's scared, so she's shutting down, she's protecting us in her mind."

"I can't and I won't give up on her, I just won't. Let's go after Mr Channing, I know lots about him, and I know girls who know shit."

"We need to see who the freak is close to, or maybe a relative."

"Hey do you have the file on Joan Ferguson? Cause we need to know if she has any relative's?"

"She put Shane Butler as her nephew."

"Can you send me his address? We need to have a little chat."

"Yeah sure no problem I will send it right away."

She hangs up her phone and looks at Allie.

"Well I'm going to go talk to Shane, and probably take Boomer just In case."

"Well im going after Channing, and I'll need your help."

"Okay, and how do you plan on taking him down?"

"I'm going to blackmail him."

"What, no your not that could backfire."

"Or I could go back and be a worker and set him up. Think the police would be interested in his pass time?"

"Shit Blondie, you are determined to take him down aren't ya."

"Yes because Bea is my world, and so Debbie. So let's go and start planning. We need to have a family meeting, and take Channing down."

"Red's going flip her shit you realize that right."

"You let me take care of Bea Smith."

They sat the girl's down and set up a plan, Allie was confident that their plan will work. They we're one step closer to getting Bea Smith out of prison.


	18. Chapter 18

Franky set a meeting up with Will Jackson for her and Allie to chat with him. He was involved in it, so Franky thought best he knew the situation. He never told them what Joan Ferguson had on him, but he was willing to help. Allie told him about Mr Channing, and about what he did on the side. Will wasn't shocked really, the guy always gave him the creeps. He gave them a contract of a friend, Matthew Fletcher who was a detective. 

So Allie and Franky set up a meeting to have a chat about Mr Channing, they have been suspecting him for awhile but could never get enough on him to take him down. So Allie was going in wearing a wire and hopefully they could get what they needed. So told him everything she knew about the operation, which wasn't alot but she knew enough. 

"Also can you try and track down Bea Smith's phone, she had a recording on it from that night. Not sure what's all on it but I'm sure it would show Bea was definitely defending herself."

"Yeah I can but everything here is hush hush because we are sure there's someone's a mole. If Jacs Holt is involved Mr Channing and Joan Ferguson I'm positive someone in the department is getting paid good money."

"Who's Joan Ferguson in all this other then lover's with Vinny Holt?"

"Her name wasn't always Ferguson, she changed it after she got out of the mental institution, she was accused of many things. Which then she went insane they said, but magically she got out of it all. No one can actually find out how she did it. She was a   
Psychopath her dad was even worse, he was some big corporate guy. Left her lots of money he died"

"Okay we should gone have a meeting with Shayne Butler."

"He was in trouble with the law according to his records. So she may have been paying him, or has left him everything. So be careful."

They their good bye and head to franky's car.

"Blondie are you sure you can go back into that environment? It's going to bring a lot of shit up."

"If it's going to help then I'm doing it."

"Okay if Red finds out she will kill me."

"She broke up with me, remember it's not up to her what I do."  
Allie was feeling really hurt that Bea broke up with her and pushed her away. She understood it but didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

"Well let's go meet Shayne, and see if he can help us or not."

Allie nodded, she just looked out the window her thoughts were on a beautiful red head who wasn't talking to anyone other then Debbie.

Meanwhile at Wentworth Prison

A new crew has arrived, and went strutting up the Bea and the different crew members she now has.

"You Bea Smith?"

"Yeah what's it to you?"

"I'm Simone Slater Jacs Holt has a message for you."

"Oh she does eh? What's that?"

"She's taking you and your whore down, she's going to get out and take of your girlfriend herself."

"Oh is she? To bad I don't have any girl friend anymore. Now you can tell her, when I get out I'm coming for her myself."

"Good luck with that Smith she's rich and she's paying people to keep your ass here. While she takes care of everyone you love. Joan Ferguson is dead but someone else has taken her place."

"So she's going after me because of putting her into mental institution? Really all this for that?"

"No her son was killed because his father was driving to see her after you sent her there. So she holds you responsible, same with Franky and Jackson."

"Well tell to come and visit me when she gets out and she can't see I'm not scared of her one bit."

"Oh Bea she's coming for you, and your entire crew."

Bea looked at juice who nodded and suddenly Simone and her crew were getting beat up. Bea punched Simone in the face, then broke her arm. Then went right close to her ear.

"You tell Jacs this is a taste of what I can do, i will hunt her down like a dog and kill her." 

Bea strutted away as the guards came in to break the fight up. Only guard who saw Bea in the middle of the beating was Mr Jackson who turned a blind eye. He had respect for Smith, she did what she had too. 

Bea went into her cell and started to hyperventilate, her mind was spinning, she couldn't get out to stop Jacs. If she tried escaping she for sure would face more time. Fuck I have to tell Franky. 

"Okay Blondie, let me do the talking, and you just look pretty. Shouldn't be too hard." She said winking at Allie. 

They were just about to get out of the car and franky's phone rang. 

"Franky it's me, I need you to listen. Jacs is getting out and coming for you and the crew. Main targets are you, Allie and Debbie. Make sure you 3 are always watching yourself."

"Red slow down" Allie's head turn right away she was surprised Bea was calling them.

"Who told you all this?"

"One or her girls came in, and told me all this shit. Then juice and the boys beat the shit out of the crew and I broke her Arm and told her to tell Jacs if anything happens to you guys I'll hunt her down like a dog and kill her myself."

"Geez Red you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine but gotta go."

"Red you sound like a bad ass again, I like it." She smirked.

"Yeah well I don't like people threatening my girl's. Gotta go later."

"Is Bea okay? How is she?"

"She's fine Blondie, broke someone's arm and shit, you know top dog Bea Smith style. But Jacs is trying to get out and take us out. So we will have to have Boomer and Maxine on high alert."

"Okay, she's okay though?"

"She actually sounds more like her usual bad ass self, instead of the depressed giving up Smith."

With that they went in and tried to talk to Shayne he wasn't saying much. He was living in his aunt Joan's place and she had left some money to him. He seemed high and scared. So Allie talked with him, and they really clicked. Franky offered to help him with some legal crap he was involved in. They explained stuff to him on what Joan had done. He was high and wasn't really giving a shit. So he showed them the boxes they may want. And continued to get high, he had given up he was a failure in his mind anyways. They gave him their numbers and if he needed anything they would gladly help. 

"Shit look at this, it's a fucking jack pot of stuff. Fucksakes she's been watching Red alot, oh look it's you and red going at it."  
Franky started to laugh when Allie's face went a little red. She was embarrassed, she was remembering those moments and it made her feel things.

"Shit Blondie I can't service you so if you're getting all hot and bothered you're on your own."

"Don't worry I have done plenty of self massages when i first met Bea and since she's been in jail." She smirked at Franky and laughed watching her face.

"Shit Blondie that's to much information."

"Yeah right like you actually care. Now stop looking through the naked sex pics of Bea and me and look at something else." She took the photos of her and Bea making love and put them to the side. No one's seeing those, other than herself and Bea. 

"Shit we need to take this in, it's proof that bitch was stocking Bea and the rest of us." 

They called Matthew Fletcher and told him they had to meet right away. They had solid proof Bea was being stocked.  
He looked through all that was there, and they told him about the pictures Allie had. Which she had to give since it was now police evidence. He went to his boss and he came in and looked through everything as well. 

"Call the judge and the lawyers, she should be let out after all this coming up."

Matthew Fletcher made the calls and went and met up with the judge and lawyers with the boxes of proof. They looked through it, and the judge had said Beatrice Smith is free as of now. If anything Joan Ferguson would be in jail if she wasn't dead already. The governor got the call that Bea was to be set free as of now. It was later in the day and usually do release in the morning's but the judge said to let her go.

Bea was sitting in her cell, and she heard a knock.

"Come on Smith pack up you are leaving."

"What? Where am I going?"

"Home. Now let's go."

Bea took a few items and headed out. She got dressed in her street clothes that had been brought in for her. Since hers was in evidence after the stabbing. She walked out of the gates and there stood Allie by her car.

Bea stopped tear's running down her face, fuck she missed Allie. Suddenly she saw Allie running, and she jumped into Bea's arm's Bea's hands holding Allie up by her ass. 

"You really want to break up? Or are you done being a bitch and pushing me away?"

"I'm sorry I was just doing what I thought was best for you."

"Never make a decision like that again, or I'll hurt you. Now give me a kiss. Then take me home and make love to me, I saw some naked pics of us making love and it got me all worked up."

"Yes ma'am." She kissed Allie like never before the headed to Allie's car. 

When they made it home everyone greeted her and hugged her. Debbie crying and hugging her mom. They all agreed to have breakfast together in the morning, it was later and they all went to bed.

Allie and Bea stayed up all night making love.


	19. Chapter 19

Bea women up in the morning, she looked over to see a naked Allie laying there sleeping. The sheets had ridden down her body so her stomach and chest were open on display. Bea stared at her licking her lip's, she felt an urge to touch the beautiful women next to her.

"Done pervin on me yet Smith?"

"Never Novak" Allie sat up pushed Bea on her back and went on top of her.

Bea grabbing Allie's ass and pulling her in, Allie's hips rolling. They begin to kiss Allie's thigh making it's way between Bea's leg's pressing against her clit. Allie kisses her way down Bea's breasts and then Bea's phone rang. Both of them moaning, Allie got up so Bea could answer it.

"Red we are all waiting to head for breakfast, I'm sure your tired after going at it all night, but we're starving."

"Yeah yeah we are coming soon"

They both had a quick shower, and headed down to meet everyone.

"Well red have yourself a good night?"

"Shut up Franky" she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh mom don't even start we all heard your activity's last night. And I should never hear my mum getting it on." They all broke out laughing as Bea and Allie both went red.

"Sorry about that Debbie" Allie said looking anywhere but her

"It's fine now let's go eat."

They all walked down a couple of blocks to a restaurant. They all sat and chatted, Liz and Maxine letting her know how the salon was doing. Her again apologized for everything.

"Mum I need to go I have school work and maybe a nap since I didn't sleep much"

"Again sorry" 

She left and then Allie got up with Franky to leave. 

"Babe we have something to take care of, we will see you later"

"I will come with you guy's"

"No!" Allie said almost shouting "I'm sorry I mean no, it's business that you don't need to worry about"

"Okay now I'm really coming cause your up to something that you know I won't like"

"Bea it's none of your business and your not coming"

Bea got up and followed them to a car that was waiting for them. "What the fuck is going on Allie?"

"Just trust me I got this" she got in and the car left, leaving a confused pissed off Bea behind.

 

"Okay here's the clothes you need" go in there and dress and we will put a wire on." Allie nooded and dressed up she delt dirty and a little sick to her stomach. She went out and put the wire on.

She walked alone for awhile, she for them to drop her off a bit back. She saw some girl's she used to be friends with said hi and chatted a bit. She continued on and went into the Brothel.

"I..I need a job" 

"Well you are definitely pretty come back"

She followed the guy to the bad passing room's that had activity happening. Her stomach is flipping she didn't want to touch anyone or drugs. Hoping it wouldn't come to that, "Mr Channing we have a new one here"

"Well well you are a pretty much, I'm sure we could make a lot from you." He then went on and on about stuff. Digging himself into a deeper and deeper hole"

Suddenly there was a commotion and cops everywhere, people screaming Mr Channing grabbed Allie and held her hostage. The police tried talking him down nothing was working. Then Bea walked in from behind him and took him down. Which surprised Allie to say the least. She had him a choke hold around his neck, which got him to realise Allie who feel forward hurting her wrist, but she got away. 

Bea was face to face with him now " fucksakes Smith I'm going to kill you."

She smirked then the police had tackled him to the ground. 

"Allie are you okay?"

" My wrist hurts, but I'm okay otherwise."

"Okay good" she walked her to the ambulance " she probably fractured her wrist she needs an x ray."

Matthew Fletcher came over and removed the wire

"Good job Allie we got him by the balls, Now go and get checked out."

"Yeah okay, will you come with me Bea?"

"Oh now you want me with you?"

"I'm sorry Bea I was doing what I could to help end all of this, please baby I did it for and for us."

Bea got into the ambulance and sat there she was upset with the blonde but didn't want to be apart from her either.

"Bea, how the hell did you know where I was?"

"I am not stupid, I knew you would be doing something like this because you wouldn't look me in the eyes. So I followed you guy's."

"How did you know to go in the back?"

"I have my ways babe, when I heard that he had you I found my way to you. I wasn't going to let you get hurt then you did. " Bea looked down.

"Hey I'm okay just a hurt wrist."

They got the hospital and Allie went in for an x-ray sure enough she fractured her wrist so they put a pink cast. 

"Baby you look so cute with your pink cast" Bea teasing Allie 

"You know it, now take me home" Bea took her jacket off and put it on Allie to cover her up.

"We will have to taxi it home cause my car is still over at the brothel"

They walked out and Franky standing there with Bridget. Bea went up there her and decked her. Bridget and Allie stopping Bea from going any further.

"Okay red I get it your pissed at me for leaving your girl, I'm sorry they said everything would be okay."

They stood toe to toe being then nodded and they hugged one another. Bridget and Allie standing there confused how they went from almost fighting to hugging. They went their separate ways. 

"Everything okay baby?"

"Yeah Alliecat it's all good. Now let's get home and get you in a warm bath."

"You must want to me naked Smith"

"You know it Novak, as long as you're only naked for me"

"Only for you babe only for you" they kissed waiting for their taxi.

They went home, and she got Allie upstairs. Then her and Maxine went and got her car. On her way back she stopped and got Allie roses and a bottle of wine, and stopped and got them take out.

"Babe I'm back"

"Be right out."

Bea put everything down getting their food platted and glasses for the wine.

Allie walked out of their room "hey baby"

Bea looked up the room suddenly felt very hot. Her mouth went dry. Allie Novak was standing in front of her with a sexy lingerie on.

"So you like what you see?"

"I love what I see,what's all this for?"

"Can't I do something for the person who saved my ass today"

"Well I happen to enjoy that ass very much so couldn't let you get hurt, unfortunately you hurt you hand."

"Oh Bea I still got my tounge and my other hand" she winked 

"Fuck me, I bought food and wine and flowers for you."

"We will eat cold food, now get in here and unwrap your thank you gift."

Bea ran after Allie and they fell into their bed a laughing mess.


	20. Chapter 20

It's been a couple of weeks and life had finally life was settling. The salon busy and everyone back working, allie not being able to do everything she usually did due to her cast.

"Red I think we need a night out"

"Yeah ladies what do you think?"

"Hun we need a goodnight of fun"

"You pussys better do shots with me" Boomer yelled

"Debbie's 18 we should get her to come to"

"Yeah Allie and I will talk to her and see if she wants to"

They closed the salon for the night and agreed on meeting up at 8 and they would taxi it together.

Allie and Bea went and talked to Debbie who thought it was a great idea.

Allie and Bea made it back to their apartment.

"Babe I think we should shower together and save time cause I need help washing my hair" Allie said as she stripped down

"Alliecat we both know if we shower together we won't be coming out anytime soon"

"Come on I'll behave I promise"

"Fine but no funny business just showering, now come here so I can put this bag over your cast so you can shower"

"Yes ma'am"

Allie got in getting the water temperature she liked, Bea liked it different but always let Allie have it her way with the temperature.

Bea washed Allie's hair, and watched the soap run down her body. She got her mind back to the task, and then washed her own hair. Then she watched Allie as she washed her body, soapy water running down her body. Bea moaned why does she look so fucking sexy all the time. Bea felt something snap she had to touch Allie she needed all of her now.

Allie felt herself being pushed against the shower wall. Bea pinning her without hurting her wrist. Bea's lip's meeting hers, fuck Bea is so sexy when she takes what's her's. She moved her neck so Bea had better access to her neck. 

"Fuck Bea I thought you said no funny business in the shower"

"Mmmm I...kiss...can't...kiss.... help...kiss... myself"

Bea mouth making it to Allie's perfect plump perky breasts, she started sucking on on the nipple it instantly went hard. Her other hand playing with Allies other breast. Then switched up and paid attention to Allie's other breast.

"What do you want Alliecat?"

"Fuck me Bea, fuck me hard"

She felt Bea's hand slowly made it's way down her stomach, her muscles twitching as Bea's hand went along. Suddenly Bea decided to go down on her knees putting Allie's leg over her shoulder. Bea stopped everything and looked up to Allie who was watching her. Bea then puts her mouth to work on Allie's delicious pussy. Allie has become a moaning mess, she feels Bea's tounge enter her, and starts going in and out.

"Oh fuckkkkk...oh Bea....that feels soo good baby" her good hand making it to Bea's wet hair pulling her in closer

Bea then went and started sucking on Allie's clit and pushed in 2 finger's. She pumped in and out, hitting Allie's g spot.

"Ohhhhhhhhh my g..g..od Bea yes yes faster Bea faster"

Bea did as she was told going faster and faster hearing Allie moaning.

"Ohhhhhhhhh FUCK" Allie pushing Bea's face into her mound needing more friction. Bea's other arm holding Allie up. She heard high screams echoing the bathroom and her name being said over and over. At one point Bea felt a gush of fluids flowing over her chin, Allie screamed louder then ever before. She felt Allie pushed her away

"Bea Bea I..I can't take anymore"

Bea removed her fingers and licking them clean. She stood up holding all of Allie now.

"God you are absolutely beautiful Alliecat, and your all mine" she kissed Allie's bare shoulder.

"Fuck Bea you are incredible at making me come hard, every time I think I have never come so hard then the next time I'm like nope I came harder then last time." 

Bea chuckled, and kissed her girl on the lips. 

"Come on we are probably running late as usual"

They got out Bea helping Allie dry her hair. They get ready together Bea helping Allie with her makeup and hair. Allie could do her makeup but she liked Bea close to her face paying extra attention to her.

They got dressed, in separate rooms. Bea had decided to suprise her girlfriend with an outfit she had bought. She had left a dress for Allie on a hanger with a note.

See Bea was doing something she never thought she would do, she was asking Allie Novak to marry her. Her, Franky and Debbie talked about it a bit ago. She wanted to do something simple with their friends around, even the older couple was coming. 

Bea got her suit on, navy blue pants, white fitted shirt, her braces on with a tie and matching jacket. She put her hair up showing off her shaved side's. She took out the ring she got, praying Allie liked it. She hid it in her pocket and left the room. Allie was standing there in the new dress. They both were staring at one another. 

"Alliecat you look absolutely beautiful"

"Well you don't look so bad yourself Bea"

They met in the middle of the room, Bea took Allie in her arms, they began kissing. There was a knock on the door, "red change of plans we want to eat before we go clubbing, that okay?"

"Yup we will be right down" bea and Allie let each other go and grabbed what they needed. Bea's nerves kicking in, everything was going to plan so far.

They all went down, and found a stretched out Hummer waiting for them another thing Bea had set up. 

"Babe this is amazing" Allie cooed as she got in, she always wanted to ride in one of these but never had a chance.

"Yeah it's pretty nice"

Everyone piled in, except the older couple, they were meeting them there. Allie didn't know they were coming, since they were like parents to her Bea had asked them for their blessing to ask Allie for her hand. They both cried and was absolutely thrilled that Allie was finally getting what she deserves.

They reach the fancy restaurant, everyone getting out, Bea helping Allie out. 

"Bea we are eating here? I've always wanted to go here, but it's Soo expensive."

"Is it? Oh well let's go in and try it ya?"

Allie took Bea's hand and they all walked in, and Allie's face lit up like kid on Christmas morning. Franky walked up and said her name.and they waited a moment and then someone came and showed them their table. Which was in a private room, where the older couple were waiting. Allie saw them and smiled going and giving them a hug. She went to sit next to them, when Bea pulled her chair out for her and then pushed it in when she sat. The older couple had been gone longer then planned, they just enjoyed themselves so much they extended their trip. So they were telling Allie about it.

The waiter came and asked what everyone was drinking

"We will have some of the finest wine" Bea said he nodded and went and got the wine. She had came in and talked with the manager about her plans and they set it all up. Bea had pre-ordered the food already, she got anything she knew Allie would enjoy. Allie was smiling and laughing, Bea just watched her she loved that laugh that smile. 

The food came and Allie's eyes lit up again seeing all the food that she loved. Allie, Debbie and Boomer wasting no time started stuffing their faces. Food was done and now it was time for dessert. They desert came out and again one of Allie's favorite one's. Bea watched as Allie got her cheesecake, she gasped and her hand went over her mouth, she looked over to see Bea on one knee.

Allie couldn't believe it tonight was absolutely perfect all her favorite people, favorite food, and now her favorite dessert. She was about to dig in when she saw written in chocolate and strawberry sauce "will you marry me Allie" she went to look at her girlfriend, who was no on one knee.

"Allie Novak you and Debbie are my everything, I love you more then I ever thought i could love someone. You are my seahorse my everything. Will you make me the happiest woman in the world and let me be your wife? Will you marry me?"

"Oh my God Bea, are you serious?"

"Yes baby I am"

"Then yes a million times yes!"

Bea smiled after letting the breath out she was holding. Everyone cheered, and the waiter brought out bottle's of champagne. Everyone coming and congratulating the couple. The older couple coming to Allie 

"We are so happy for you Allie, you deserve all this and more."

"Thank you both for always watching out for me"

"We love you Allie, you are an amazing woman and we love you like you were are very own. That's why it was such an honor that Bea asked us for our blessings to ask you to marry her."

"She did?" Allie felt a knew fresh bout of tear's coming. She looked at her now fiance and smiled. She was absolutely perfect, and she was so in love with her. 

Debbie walked up to Allie and pulled her in "thank you."

"What for Debbie?"

"For making my mum happier then I have ever seen her, she's absolutely over the moon right now"

"So your okay with this?"

"Absolutely I actually feel like you're more my parent then my dad. So I ummm want to start calling you Mama If that's okay"

"Shit I'm going to cry again. And of course it's okay, I love you Debbie a lot you are an amazing girl"

"Thanks Mama I love you too alot."

They hugged crying and Bea watched her two favorite girl's hugging and crying. She went over and brought them both together. Bea was happy she had hired the photographer that no one saw snapping pictures. 

"Okay ladies let's go clubbing and celebrate!" Franky yelled

"Dear we are heading home we are tired and don't really want to go clubbing."

"Okay goodnight Mom and Dad" Allie said and they both pulled her in and had tear's. 

They all went back into the Hummer and went clubbing. They went celebrating until the clubs closed. Then Allie and Bea went to the hotel that Bea got for a couple of nights. They continued their celebration for awhile. Finally falling asleep late morning. They both were smiling.


	21. Chapter 21

A few days have gone by and Allie was still over the moon. Franky and the girl's bugging her, they would catch her staring at her ring or into thin air. Allie just never thought anyone would ever want to marry her. Not many people wanted an ex junkie who worked the streets. The longer she was with Bea, those feelings faded into the background, she made her feel special. She went looking to find her girl a ring, and asked Debbie to help.

"Mama I'm not sure why you want me to come help?"

"Cause I do, it will be fun and I'll even buy you lunch"

"Well then let's go, mum isn't suspecting anything?"

"No she's working in the salon, she has a shit load of paper work to catch up on. Apparently Liz and Maxine hate paperwork, your mom said she would do it since she missed so much work."

"Well then let's go"

So they get into Allie's car, and taken off to the mall. They went in and into the jewelry store, finding nothing, they went looking around the mall. Debbie went into a book store, while Allie went to a lingerie store found one she thought Bea would like and bought it. Since they decided to meet up at the food court in an hour Allie went into a store that sold sex toy's, Bea had been asking about them so Allie thought they should try one. So Allie thought she would get one that would make Bea comfortable. Allie paid for her item and left, then headed to the bookstore Debbie was left at. She could use a couple new books, same with Bea. When she walked in she saw Debbie and a girl talking, the girl was completely flirting with Debbie. 

"Hey Debbie is it okay if I look around a bit before we eat?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure"

Allie heard the girl start talking to Debbie again as she walked away.

"Who's that?"

"That's my mama, my mum's fiance"

"Oh here I thought she was your girlfriend"

Debbie laughed nervously "I'm not gay"

"That's cool, we should hangout as friends then"

"Sure" Allie watched as they exchanged numbers, laughing because Debbie's face had gone red during the whole exchange. 

Allie had found a few books that she wanted and thought Bea would like. Plus some wedding magazines, that she was dying to flip threw. So she went and paid, and they went to eat. They got what they wanted and sat down.

"So who was that?"

"She works at the book store, I often go in there to look at the books."

"Yeah? You do realize we have a book store closer to where we live" Allie winking at Debbie 

"Yeah I know, I just like this book store I have been checking it out for the past year, has a great selection of books"

"Yeah checking the book store out eh Debbie" Allie watched Debbie's face go red again, and she mumbled some stuff to herself

"No it's exactly that I look at the books, end of story, so drop it"

Allie didn't say anything for a bit, then decided to have a talk her daughter.

"Debbie look at me" she waited until Debbie made eye contact with her "I get how you're feeling right now, I have been there. It's new, it's a bit scary. Your afraid what others may say, or how your mom will react. Trust me I get it, my parents threw me out, when the words I'm gay left my mouth. My point is don't worry about the labels, if you are attracted to her, interested then try it out. Be honest with her let her know you're not sure. But if you know that you like her then who gives a fuck on what gender they are just go for it."

"I'm not gay Allie"

"That's what your mom said to me once as well, and like I said to her I don't care what you are. I just want you happy, and I know your mom only wants you happy and with someone who treats you right"

Debbie was silent after that, not looking at Allie just lost in her own thoughts. Allie could tell Debbie was fighting her feeling's, but she left it. Let her process her thoughts on her own,she knew she could talk to Allie if she needed too.

They soon left and headed back home, Allie was going to continue her look for a ring for Bea. She stopped at a deli quickly before getting home to grab some food for Bea. Once they back home they went up to their own apartments Allie put the books on their bed and hid the other items in the closet in the guest room. 

Then headed down to the salon, and into the back where Bea was doing paperwork. She looked tired, and Allie could tell her back was sore.

"Hi baby"

Bea jumped, she was so into the paperwork she hadn't heard Allie come in.

"Shit you scared me, with everything that's happened since being together you shouldn't do that."

"I'm sorry baby, I just brought you some lunch"

"Really?! Thank you so much I'm fucking starving here"

"Yeah got you your favorite sandwich from the deli and a bowl of chicken noodle soup"

"You are the best fiance ever"

"You know it" she went behind Bea as she ate her sandwich and rubbed her shoulders

"Ohhh my God allie that feel so good" Bea was moaning

"Oh it does hey, how does this feel?" She ran her hands down Bea's shoulders to her breasts and squeezed them

Bea moaned "that feels good to babe but we can't not in here"  
Allie didn't listen her finger's rubbing Bea's nipples through her shirt. They were now hard which made them both moan.  
It all happened so fast Bea had turned her self around and had pushed Allie on the couch that was in the office. They were in the middle of a very heated make out session, when Franky walked in.

"Holy fuck you two" Bea jumped off Allie and went back to her desk. Not looking at anyone, her face had gone red.

"Well you didn't have stop on my account, it was getting good"  
She wiggled her eyebrows with her famous Franky smirk

"Na we were just talking Franky"

"Shit red maybe you and I should have more of those chats"

"In your dreams Doyle" Allie said standing up and straightening her shirt out. She walked to Bea, gave her a gentle kiss on her lips

"I'm going to go clean a bit, and make supper a bit later. Oh I also picked up some wedding magazines thought we could look at later?" 

"Sure baby, I'll be up in a couple of hours Alliecat" she kissed Allie on the lips before she left and slapped her ass

"God you two are disgusting" 

"Fuck you Franky you're just jealous"

"Na red I got Gidge I'm happy"

"Yeah? That's good you deserve it"

"That's what I came to talk about, I'm moving in with Gidge, but keeping my apartment here in case parole peeps ask"

"Yeah fine with me, just be careful, you both could get in a pile of shit if they get wind of it"

"We both know, but fuck red I love her"

"Fuck who would have thought two bad ass bitches that ran a prison, would be head over heels in love"

"Shit not me, I had a different girl in bed all the time until Gidge"

"Yeah she's good for you, doesn't put up with your shit, and calls you out on it"

"She sure the hell does fuck she's the best thing to ever happen to me"

"I hear yeah, actually can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure Red, I have I ever said no?"

"Maybe a few times, but I umm was wondering if you could be up there with me, like my best woman?"

"Sure red, what about mini red?"

"She is, I'm having two, I need you to bitch slap me if needed, and maybe throw a bachelorette party?"

Franky jumped up "fuck yeah red I'm all over a party! Can booms help?!!"

"Sure but nothing to crazy okay"

"Wait is this for just you? Or Blondie as well?"

"I don't know what she wants, I'm guessing together, she doesn't really have anyone else unfortunately"

"Well we could send Gidge, Liz, and Maxine with her and they could have more of a girl's night. While you, booms, little red, and me go clubbing and other fun shit"

"Maybe, I'll talk with Allie, maybe I'll rent a really nice beach house or something for the girl's and they can go drink wine and be all lady like" they both burst out laughing cause it's true they were definitely more the drinking wine chatting and such then them

"Okay I'll get planning unless I hear otherwise,later red"

"Bye Franky" Bea went back to her work forgetting about her soup that was still next to her. Which she ended up spilling on her legs "ohh fuck fuck thats hot" she cleaned up the mess and said fuck it for the day and went upstairs to change.

When she went upstairs and into their apartment. "Allie it's just me, I spilled the soup you brought"

"Babe are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just going to strip down here, can you throw my clothes in the wash?" She stripped right down nothing on.

"Allie? You listening?" Allie biting her bottom lip her eyes going over her fiance's body slowly

"Fuck Bea how am I supposed to concentrate on anything when you stand there naked"

Bea laughed and walked away putting more sway to her hips as she did Allie's eyes watching Bea's perfect plump ass wiggle away "fuck she's going to be the death of me" she picked up the clothes and put them in the wash. 

She heard the shower turn on, so she stripped herself down and went in with Bea

"Now let's finish what we started earlier" after their antics in the shower they laid in bed naked snuggled under the blanket. 

"We really should get up and finish cleaning and stuff"

"No Alliecat this is nice, just being together, we never get to just lay in bed relaxing"

"True i must say I enjoy this especially feeling your naked body against mine." She kissed Bea's bare shoulder and put her head on her chest.

"Babe, I asked Franky to throw me a bachelorette party, she wants to know if we can do a separate one or not. She thought maybe you, Bridget, liz, and Maxine might want to do something more low key. I could rent a beach house for you ladies. But if you want a joint one I'm fine with that too"

Allie was silent for a few moments, she felt a little upset she didn't have her own friends to invite. "I'm fine with either Bea"

"Hey what's wrong Alliecat?"

"It's just hard, I don't have anyone to invite, I have your friends who feel sorry for me so they do stuff with me"

"Hey look at me" Allie moved her head so she was looking into Bea's eye's. Bea put her hand on Allie's cheek and thumb running over Allie's bottom lip. "They are our friends, they don't feel sorry for you, they love you" she then brought her lip's to Allie's kissing her with passion, she wanted Allie to feel all the love

"Okay if you say so"

"I know so beautiful girl, they tell me all the time how they love you and how great you are"

"Thank you bea you are amazing"

"You are too, have you thought maybe a few of the girl's from the shelter would want to come?"

"You would be okay with that?"

"Baby of course I'm okay with that, invite whoever you want"

"Okay! Can you rent that beach house still? And the girl's and I can do like a BBQ and wine party?"

"Absolutely anything you want, maybe ask Bridget to help set up the party. She I'm sure would love to help you. Why did you think I wouldn't want girls from the shelter to celebrate?"

"Because of Kaz and the shit she pulled, I thought maybe you hated them all now"

"Fuck no, they are amazing ladies, so invite who you want and we will make sure they have a blast"

"Your absolutely the best Bea, how can I ever thank you?"

"I can think of one way baby, but you don't have to say thank you"

"Oh but I want too" she climbed on her fiance and thanked her for a few hours before they both went in search for food.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments!

The wedding magazines have taken over their apartment, Bea found them everywhere. Allie folding the corner of any page she liked and thought Bea should look at. 

"Alliecat, so you think we have enough wedding magazines?"

"What? I don't have that many"

"I just counted you have 60 of the bloody things lying around"

"Shit, really? Bloody things? You not happy I am looking at ideas for our wedding?"

"No just don't understand why you need magazines invading our apartment, plus we are doing a small simple wedding"

Allie got up and walked over to Bea, "ohh so you get to decide what kinda wedding we are having? Do I get a say in it?"

"Of course you do, I just don't think wasting a pile of money on magazines is a good idea. Plus why waste money on a big fancy wedding? We could save a ton and have a small simple wedding"

Allie scoffs "FINE you plan the fucking wedding, and I'll throw out all my waste of money magazines" Allie stomps off collecting her magazines, and throws them into the recycling bin. Then goes to their bedroom and slamming the door shut.

"What the fuck did I say wrong?" Bea asked the empty room. She went to talk to Allie but their door was locked, and she was told to fuck off through the door. So Bea thought best if she left her to cool down. She left her apartment slamming the door shut. Mumbling stuff as she walked outside. Bridget and Franky were about to leave "hey red you look pissed off, you okay?"

"No Allie's acting like a child"

"Why?"

"We got in a fight about wedding magazines, and the wedding"

"Bea what did you say?" Bridget asked

"Why is it automatically my fault?"

"Just curious on what you said is all, Allie has been talking to me none stop about the wedding"

"I just said that the magazines we're a waist of money, and that we are having a simple small wedding. Why waste money on a big fancy one?"

Bea saw franky's and Bridget's eyes go wide, Bridget shaking her head and going around Bea up to Allie.

"Fuck red you are an absolute idiot"

"Why? I don't get it? Now your girlfriend is pissed at me to?"

"Her and Allie have come pretty close, they talk lot's especially about your wedding" 

"Is a wedding really that big of a deal? I thought justice of peace with you our people standing with us and then a few guests."

"Red let's go have a drink and talk, cause shit your in the doghouse, especially after Allie and Gidge getting talking"

Knock knock

"Allie it's me Bridget"

Allie came to the door and opened it, eye's red from crying.

"Shit Allie, you okay?"

"No I'm not"

"Yeah we ran into Bea downstairs, she told us what happened. She doesn't get what she did wrong."

"So you agree with her?"

"Umm no, what she said wasn't fair at all" she took Allie and hugged her. Another knock on the door Bridget answering   
"Oh hi love is Bea home?" Liz and Maxine heard Allie crying "what happened, Allie okay?" Maxine asked concerned

Before Bridget could answer Allie told them to come in, and she told them.

"She said what?" Maxine said her and Liz both gasping, they couldn't believe Bea said all that.

Bridget grabbed some wine and pouring them all a glass but Liz who had a coke. She brought them out and the 4 of them talking.

"Franky I should go talk with her, probably best, but let's have a few"

"Okay, but just a few"

They get their beers and head to a table, an hour later Boomer came strolling in and got them shots. They were well on their way to getting wasted.

"Bea just to let you know they are having a hen party at your place" Boomer said between shots

"What the fuck does that mean?" Bea asked her words slurred

"Red it means Allie, Gidge and probably Liz and Maxine are all together talking about you and hot fucked up." Franky's words slurred as well.

"Fucksakes now I have pissed off 4 women?"

"Yup, they have been drinking too, well not Liz but the other 3, they may roast you if they see ya"

"Fuck it I'm dancing, who's with me?" Bea slurred 

"Hell ya red let's party" 

The 3 of them were dancing together, having a ball Franky and Bea being wasted. Boomer had went off to get more booze for them. Franky wrapped her arms around Bea's waist and pulled her close. Bea's ass grinding franky's front, they were laughing. They kept dancing until Boomer came with some beers, and pointed at a table where Allie, Bridget, Liz and Maxine where sitting at. 

"Ohhhhhhhhh fuck red, our girl's look pissssssed off"

"Well franks it could have been because of you dirty dancing with each other." Boomer said laughing when Bea tripped over her own feet trying to walk to Allie.

Bea laid there moaning "I think I drank too much" 

"Yeah I agree red, let's go talk to our girl's" 

"Well help me up will ya?"

Franky tried then ended up falling on top of Bea, Boomer then picking them both up. 

"I'm happy I was holding the beer wouldn't want to waste it"  
Boomer then picked them up were she put them when picking the 2 off the floor. 

Bea and Franky holding onto each other walking to the table. 

"Hi baby" Franky said to Bridget

"Franky your drunk"

"Fuckin rights i am, I think it's time to go feed puss"

"Franky no, your in the dog house"

"What why?"

"I wonder"

"Fucksakes thanks alot red"

"Hey I you started it."

"So Allie we are down fighting yet?" Bea holding onto Allie's chair leaning in close.

"Bea you stink like an fucking brewery, and umm no we aren't done fighting. That display sure didn't help your case"

"Come on Allie, it's fucking magazines and we can't have a big wedding, Harry won't let me. He says I'm to ugly no one would want to come to a wedding to see my ugly face. Thats that's why I think to save you embarrassment we should have a small wedding. Plus he said any money spent on a wedding for me was a waste of money."

Allie was stunned she never thought of Bea and what Harry had done to her. Allie had been silent for a few minutes thinking about what Bea said.

"Fine be mad at me, we both know I would fuck it up sooner then later. Harry was right I'm a complete fuck up." Bea slurred

She staggered out the back of the bar, she felt sick. She threw up in the alley. Suddenly she felt a hand over her mouth and she was put into a van. 

Allie saw Bea head to the back, so she thought she headed to the bathrooms, she wasn't there. So she went into the Alley and saw a can sitting there, and a large man lifting her fiancé covering her mouth into the van.

"Hey what the fuck are you doing" Allie screamed as she ran to the van who started to drive away. She caught half of the license plate through her tear's. She put it in her phone and tried getting back in but the door was locked. She called Maxine who couldn't understand what she was saying she was crying so hard.

"Allie where's Bea what's wrong?" They group of women asked 

"B...b... Was taken, I saw a white van and a man carrying her into the van, his hand covered her month"

Franky suddenly sobering up a lot "FUCK, did you get the plates?"

"Half and I put it in my phone"

"We need to call matt Fletcher now, but I'm feeling sick someone who drank less please deal with this. " Then Franky went and threw up.

Maxine took Allie's phone and got Matt fletchers number and called. Told him who it was and what happened, and she gave him what Allie had got for the license plate.

"Okay thanks Matt" Maxine hung up the phone " he will call us back in a bit"

"We should tell Debbie, I'll call her and see where she is"  
Allie dialed Debbie's number and a man answered.

"Well if it isn't the whore who thinks she can have my family. Guess what you street junkie whore, I took my family back. you best forget them, they are mine always have been always will be."

"HARRY!?! Can I talk with Bea please?"

"No, you whore you can't. I'm going to remind her who's boss and we'll I'll fuck her until she's straight again."

"Noo please don't hurt her, do you have Debbie too?"

"Yes and she's being a pain in my ass already I may take care of her too."

"No let them go and take me"

"Why?"

"I am whore like you said I have experience I can do lots of stuff for you"

"Interesting offer but na" click

"NOOOOO" Allie fell to the ground sobbing

All the women on the ground holding Allie, and crying. Maxine's phone going off "it's Matt I have to answer" Maxine got up and answered the phone "Maxine I have some really bad news"

"What's the bad news?" Everyone looking at Maxine who's eyes where locked on Allie's

"Channing and Harry escaped prison, Channing was on ramand. I'm guessing a screw or two got paid off. And there's more karen proctor has somehow escaped as well."

"How the fuck did all 3 escape?"

"No idea, it has to be inside job's, guessing Joan Ferguson had a back up plan if anything happened to her."

"Well we know Harry escaped cause he has Bea and Debbie"

"Okay well we are on it we will keep looking and set out a man hunt for all 3"

Maxine hung up her phone and walked over to the rest of the women who were looking at her.

"I'm sorry Allie, Channing, Harry and Kaz all escaped prison" 

"How the FUCK doesn't at happen" Franky yelled punching the wall, she was so angry "ooh fuck fuck, it's my fault i should have been sober to take care of her, FUCK!"

"No it's my fault Franky" Allie got up "I need to look for Kaz, she may be my only chance of finding Bea and Debbie"

"Well we're coming" Franky said Boomer stepping next to Franky

"No you guy's can't get involved"

"Fuck that we are already involved, Red is our top dog our family Blondie, we won't leave her behind or Debbie."

"That's right Blondie franks and I have always stuck by Bea and we won't stop now. Let's go and kick some ass's."

"Well I'll call Bert he can help us he knows people" Maxine said stepping forward

"Well I work at the prison so I'm heading in and seeing if I can find out how Kaz escaped" said Bridget

"Well I'm the only one who didn't drink tonight so I'll drive us" Liz said

The 6 women standing in a circle looking at one another. 

"Before we do anything let's get changed, I stink" Franky said.

They all agreed. They walked back to the apartments and went in nothing was out of place so Debbie must have been out when snatched up. Allie got changed into black Jean's Bea's black shirt and leather jacket with her black riding boots put her hair up in a ponytail, and put on a black cap. She went to their hiding spot and took out two hand guns and ammo and put them in the gun holters she had under her jacket. Bea got them after she was almost killed in the tub. She looked in the mirror, getting her game face on. She wasn't taking any prisoner's this time, she's getting her family back. She walked out meeting the rest down stairs. There waiting everyone but Bridget who went to the prison already in a taxi. They looked at one another, piled into Allie's car. 

"Okay Ladies let's go and get our top dog back and the precious cargo." Franky said as they started driving.


	23. Chapter 23

The girls bunking in a motel room in the area that Allie is sure Kaz will turn up. She even had a few of the girls she knew from back in the day watching and listening for her. She paid them of course.   
\------  
"Harry let Debbie go"

"Don't tell me what to do you whore" he then slapped her.

"Stop hurting her Harry" Debbie screamed 

"You shut up too" he went to hit her

"Harry you are a piece of shit, and I hope I finally get to kill you" he turned his attention to Bea, and punched her a few times. She took it there's no way he was hitting her daughter.

It felt like day's since they were taken, but Bea didn't know. They gave very food or water. They only got one hand untied to eat and water. Which they only got once a day. Bea refused to her food and water giving it to Debbie. When she felt the hunger pains her mind would drift to Allie. Her eyes, her lips , her body. She missed her wished they didn't have the stupid fight.

Mr Channing walked in eyeing Debbie, then talked to Harry whispering word's. Then they left, still talking. Bea kept thinking of how to get her and Debbie free. Their feet were untied, their hands tied with rope. Tape finally came off when they promised to not scream. They sat in a wearhouse or something.   
\--------  
Knock knock

Allie opened the door to the motel one of the girls they hired came in "Allie Kaz is hiding out a few blocks from here, she's trying to find you."

"Okay thanks, I think I know where she is"

"So blondie what's the plan?"

"We are going to go have a chat, but in case she's setting me up. You guy's come from the back." 

"You are sounding more and more like Red" Franky chuckled 

"Well that's good that means I'm a bad ass" Allie smirked "but I definitely don't drive like Bea she's a bad ass who drives like a Granny" they all broke out laughing.

"Let's go guy's" 

They left and split up a block down. Liz stayed with Allie the other 3 went around a different way we're they couldn't be seen. Allie had explained where she thought she was hiding out.

"Well well you came, I figured one of the street junkies would tell you for a bag of ice"

"And here I thought you for the women Kaz, now you're giving drug's" Allie spat back

"I am but I needed to talk to you, see you, I'm sorry for everything. I need you to help me, I escaped prison."

"Yeah I heard, who helped you?"

"A bald guy, he took me when I was picking up laundry in the basement. So I'm guessing someone gave him access or something to get in."

"So why did he help you escape?"

"Don't know, but I heard something about your girl Smith"

"What Kaz what did you hear?"

"I'm not telling you shit, I hope she fucking dies"

Allie walked up to her "tell me Kaz now"

"Why should I? You and me fight, I'll win your a pussy"

Allie punched Kaz in the jaw "FUCK Allie that hurt"

"I thought I was a pussy?" She hit Kaz again "now fucking tell me or we will make sure when you go back to prison you won't be walking"

"Yeah really? You and that old lady standing behind you"

"No shit Head red's crew" she turned around Franky was walking to her with Boomer and Maxine.

"Of course you 2 would be fighting for that bitch again" Maxine came from behind Franky took Kaz by her throat pushed her against the wall. " Show some respect to Allie that's her fiance' "

"Fuck she's actually going to marry an ex junkie street whore"

Boomer came in and punched Kaz hard in the stomach.

"Don't fucking talk to Allie like that, didn't we just say show respect."

"Now what do you know about Red?"

"They have her at some wearhouse, they plan on killing her and selling the other one for money or something"

Allie's face went white and she felt sick. She went a little ways down and threw up. She knew who they were selling and to whom. 

"We need to find them now guy's if Debbie gets sold we may never find her"

"You know who they would sell her too?"

"Maybe there's been rumors for a long time, but no actual proof. But the younger and prettier the better."

"Well fucksakes, we need to get moving, what should we do with dick head over here?"

"I would like to just take her to a police station and drop her off. But leave her we need to find Bea and Debbie"

Boomer being Boomer punched Kaz one more time, and ran off with the rest of them. They ran to Allie's car, Allie driving this time. Franky called Will Jackson and let it slip where Kaz was, and they were going to some wearhouses just on the out skirt's of town. Allie had an idea of where they could be. Her life on the streets have been paying off today. 

 

Back at the wearhouse---

"Mum are we actually going to make it out of this?"

"I hope so baby, whatever happens I will make sure you get out safe. If need be you leave me behind, and tell Allie I love her."

"I won't leave you behind mum ever"

"Yes you will, you have a life to live."

"So do you mum, what about Allie?"

"She would understand, if she were sitting where you are I would be telling her the same stuff."

"Then she would tell you to shove it up your ass like I am"

"Debbie!"

"Mum either we both get out or neither of does."

"Fine whatever"

"Mum"

"Ya"

"I'm gay"

"Ya....wait what?!"

"I'm gay, Allie knows she caught me at the mall with a girl that I have been checking out for a year. I was scared to face it, and scared of what you would say or do"

"Shit I wasn't expecting THAT, wow okay I'm completely fine with it, just make sure she's good to you"

"Really? Your okay with jt, I was afraid you would react like Allie's parents"

"Fuck that, baby you date whoever you want I don't care. But they hurt you I will kick their ass."

They smiled widely at one another, forgetting at the moment where they were.

"I love you mum"

"To the moon and back babygirl"

The door open and Mr Channing entered alone

"Well Debbie you are you, the money we are making from you will get us out of here"

"Don't you fucking touch her you pig!"

He looked at her and smirked looking her over "now now don't get jealous I can take care of you" he grabbed Debbie pulling her to her feet she's fighting back so he slaps her hard.

He had his back to Bea which was a mistake, her hands where behind her but she dislocated her shoulder thanks to Harry's beatings and got her tied hands in front of her. She was in pain but no fucking way he was taking Debbie. She got up and jumped on his back, her tied hand around his neck. He was fighting her, so Debbie kicked him hard in the nuts. He fell back landing on Bea, who was expecting it still hurt like a mother. But she wrapped her legs around him and tightening her grip around his neck. He finally stopped moving, so she let him go. Debbie helping push him off with her feet. They got him off and Bea started trying to untie herself her with mouth. Seeing if she can get the knot out. 

"Fucksakes I can't get this, whatever let's try and get outside. Wait I'm gonna see if he has a phone keys anything."

Bea went through his pockets and found a cell and a set of keys. She dialed 911 putting it in speaker, telling them they were kidnapped by the 2 men who escaped prison. They heard a door open and close.

"Shit Debbie I'm guessing it's your dad." Bea moved the phone so it was hiding where he couldn't see it. 

Harry came in and his eyes went right the body.

"Shit!! Bea what did you do?! I needed him for the fucking deal"

"You were in on selling your daughter?!"

"Yes so I can be out of this country, it's your fucking fault I'm in this situation."

"Mine? Because you are a coward and beat a women?"

"You got everything you fucking deserved you bitch"

"Well what's the plan now Harry? You have my stashed away in some wearhouse with no money"

"I guess I will have to take our daughter and see if they will still make the deal"

"Over my dead body, and she's not your daughter."

"Ya your just the sperm donor, mum and mama are my fucking parents you pig!"

"I can't believe you turned our daughter against me" he slapped Bea

"She didn't do anything Harry you did it on your own" he walked to Debbie and was about to slap her. When he felt Bea jump on his back and put her tied hands around his neck. Once again Debbie kicked the ball's and he went down. He fought more then Channing did, but this time Debbie kept kicking him as best she could. He sat up enough to drop and smash Bea's head to the floor she moaned she began to see darkness. She fought it and wrapped her legs and arms tight around him. He fought and he finally passed out. As a team they got him off Bea, and be was staggering as she walked. Her head was killing her, but she had to get Debbie out.

\------  
"Shit blondie there's tons of fucking wearhouses out here. How do you know which one?"

"I don't fucking know okay, I'm just hoping I'm right. I know of a few that deals go down in lot's, so we'll try those first" 

They were driving when they saw 2 figures walking out of a building. 

"Shit look you guys I think that's them!" Boomer yelled from the back seat.

"Fuck" Allie floored it and keep speeding to them. They saw Debbie walking ahead of a staggering Bea. Then they saw Harry coming out, "WATCH OUT RED!" Franky screamed out the window, Bea turned around and saw Harry. He had a gun, he pointed it at her then smirked and pointed it at Debbie. Bea ran as best she could and went in front of Debbie and there was a shot. Bea and Debbie fell to the ground, Allie screamed and took out a gun of her own. And gave one to Franky.

"Okay asshole drop your fucking gun before we both shoot you"

"No you fucking whore I won't "

"Liz go check Bea and Debbie we will cover you"

Boomer went with Liz eyeing Harry down.

"FUCK, Allie Bea's been hit and there's blood everywhere!" Liz yelled.

"You fucking asshole I'm gonna kill you!" Allie screamed through her tear's.

"Yeah sweetheart I don't think so," he aimed and took a shot at Allie and missed so allie and franky took a shot at him and one bullet hit him in the stomach. He went down, so Boomer went and took his gun.

Allie put her safety on and ran to Bea and Debbie 

"Bea Bea baby wake up"

Bea's eyes opened for a moment "my beautiful girl I get to see you last Time"

"No you live Bea you fucking live"

"I'm so tired Allie"

"I know baby but you have to fight okay."

"Is Debbie okay"

"Yeah baby she has a bump on her head she's waking up as we speak "

"Please take care of her I love you both so much"

"Bea Smith, you need to live so we can get married and you can be Bea Novak"

"I...I....sorry" Bea passed out

They all sat crying as the ambulance, and police showed up.


	24. Chapter 24

Bea was rushed to the hospital with Allie in the ambulance with her. While Franky rode with Debbie in the other ambulance, Liz and Boomer taking Allie's car. Harry put in the last ambulance with Mr Jackson riding with him. 

"Miss miss what's your name?"

"Allie I'm her fiance' please please don't let her die" Allie letting go of a sob.

"Allie can you talk to her?"

"She's out she can't hear me"

"Well just in case okay, it's the most important job letting her know your there."

Allie nodded and started talking to Bea whispering different dirty things in her ear. She knows what Bea liked to hear so she thought what the hell. 

"A...a..l" Allie smiled "I knew that you would wake you baby if I said those things to you" she kissed Bea's cheek.

"Fuckkkkk it hurts"

"Hi Bea I'm Alexandra I'm here to help you okay, you have been shot and lost lot's of blood, plus have a nasty bump on the head. Stay still as much as possible"

"Debbie okay?" 

"Yes baby she's okay, she's worried about you though"

Bea's face went weird and she passed out again, this time her heart stopping.

"Shit we need to get to the hospital now, where are we Bobby"

"A few minutes out"

Alexandra started doing CPR on Bea and got her heart going as they pulled up. The doors opening and Bea was taken in with nurse's and doctor's all over her "we got get her in for surgery now, move move move" they took off with Bea and Allie just stood there, crying. She felt arm's around her as Liz and Boomer hugging her.

"Anyone call Maxine and tell her?"

"No last time we talked she was still watching Kaz, I'm glad she decided last minute to stay and watch her."

"Yeah who knows if she was actually involved or not"

Franky came walking over "little red is okay, a minor concussion. She wants to see her mama though she's just up in 202"

"Yeah I should check on her" she went to walk away then stopped, went back to Franky "did the police ask about our guns?"

"Yeah they did, I told them we found them there. Will smiled and nodded and said that's what he will put in the report"

"Perfect" she walked away and headed to Debbie's room took a deep breath and went in seeing a very upset Debbie.

"Mama is she okay?"

"She woke up briefly and then ummm .... Her heart stopped but Alexandra got it going again."

"I can't lose her Allie, I just can't"

"Me either kiddo" Allie said as she tucked some of her daughter's lose curled hair behind her ear. Tear's falling down both their faces as they sat in silence holding hands. 

"I..I... finally told her mama"

Allie looked at confused "told her what?"

"That I'm gay"

"Fuck what did she say?" Allie has only had bad experiences with people coming out that they were gay, she was hoping Bea's reaction would be different.

"She was shocked, then happy, then said as long as I'm happy and they treat me good she doesn't care who I date" Debbie giggled "then said she will kick their ass if they hurt me"

Allie smiled "that's definitely something she would say, but I'm with her. Truthfully I feel sorry for whoever you date, you have a lot of family to kick an ass or two."

"Yeah and all of them but 1 have been in jail" they both started laughing, it wasn't all the funny but they both were masking the fear of losing Bea

"Allie the doctor wants to talk to you about Red" 

"Stay with Debbie please, and I'll come back and tell you everything Debbie"

She went to find the doctor her heart pounding she was terrified of what her future could hold.

"Hi Ms Novak Bea is in recovery the bullet just missed her heart. That's why she went into cardiac arrest. She lost alot if blood, luckily her heart wasn't damaged. Her shoulder was dislocated as well, and we put that bad in place. Her head is bad she must have hit it or someone hit it lot's.Unfortunately a lot of abuse, the the lack of oxygen for the time her heart stopped, she may not wake up. I'm sorry"

"No no, she has to wake up she will wake up she's a fighter"

"Well she's in a coma her brain is swollen" 

"Where is she I need to see her"

"Of course follow me, he lead her to Bea's room" 

She went and stood by Bea's bed "you better fucking wake up I love you" she kissed Bea on the cheek, then went out to tell Debbie the news. She walk to her thinking of how to tell her, that her mum may not wake up. She took a deep breath and walked in, and Franky and Debbie knew it wasn't good news.

"No no, mama she's gone isn't she?"

"No, but they aren't sure if she will wake up, she is in a fucking coma from her brain swelling from hitting it or something to many time."

Debbie begins to sob, Allie holding her and sobbing with her.  
Franky walking out, she was about to lose it she was Soo angry she was going to kill Harry. As soon as she saw Bridget walking towards her Maxine she fell to the floor crying. Franky didn't cry, she didn't love many people, but Bea Smith was her best friend her sister, she loved her and never told her.

"Shhhh baby it's okay"

"No it's not Gidge they don't think she will wake up" 

"Fuck no" Maxine said tear's Rolling down her face. She went to tell Liz and Boomer. They all went and sat in Bea's room, Debbie was released and she and Allie had went in as well. The nurse said only for a little bit. 

"Fuck you guy's she has to wake up, we are her crew, her family."  
Boomer said tear's rolling down her face 

"She's the heart of our family, she's so amazing" Liz said

"She's a badass who drives like an old lady" Allie said threw her tear's they all laughed

"Yeah she really was a slow driver, I felt turtles would pass us" Franky said sending them all into laughter again. 

"She is a bad ass though she ran a prison when she wasn't even in it, who the fuck does that?" Franky said laughing

"You guys should have seen her take down Channing and Harry. She dislocated her shoulder to move her tied hands from behind herself to Infront of herself and jumped on their backs. I kicked them in the balls. I'm guessing that's where some of the head trama happened they both landed on her"

Debbie started to cry again " it's all my fault I should have helped her, Harry landed on her then sat up and went down hard she almost passed out. But she kept fighting him until he passed out."

"Red is a warrior, none of this is your fault. She's a fighter she was born to fight."

"She hasn't eaten anything or even drank anything since we were kidnapped either. They gave us food and water once a day, she refused to eat or drink her portion she made me have it."

"Well she's your mum it makes sense she would do it, plus she is stubborn."

"Yeah mama she is"

The door opened and Will Jackson walked in  
"Wow I wasn't expecting this many people, Bea is a lucky lady."

"Yeah she is definitely Loved" Allie said squeezing Bea's hand.

"Umm Debbie can I talk to you?"

"You can say it here, this is my family"

"Umm okay just wanted to let you know your dad died."

"Good, and he's not my dad he's the sperm donor that's it"

"Okay, well he died, and so did Channing, his neck was snapped, and thanks to Maxine Kaz is behind bars"

"Well that's good, hopefully you can find out who let them all escape" Allie said

"Sorry everyone visiting time is over" a nurse said coming in

"I'm not leaving" Allie said

"Ma'am you have to it's the rules"

"Well I'm not leaving, this is my fiance' if she wakes up and I'm not here it won't be good

"Ma'am we can't let you stay, I'm sorry."

"Well I'm not going" she pulled a set of handcuffs from her purse and cuffed herself to the bed.

"Shit red met her match on the stubborn front" Franky said smirking

"Really? Ma'am that was uncalled for"

"Well who the hell doesn't let a person stay with their loved one?"

"I'll go get security then"

Bridget stood up and walked with the nurse outside and talked to her. Coming back in after a few moments "she said you can have tonight, but that's it"

"Okay, but they will have to make me move, cause I'm doing it. I can go without food and fluids if needed I have done it before."

"Oh mama you are so good for mum" she gave Allie a kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to wait in the waiting area"

"No you all go home and rest you need it. I'll call if anything changes"

"No point on fighting her she is stubborn she handcuffed herself to the bed" Franky laughed " does Red win against you ever?"

Allie smiled "not often"

A month had past Allie was there as much as she was allowed. They had almost arrested her when she wouldn't leave. So she left but came in as soon as she was allowed and left as late she they would let her stay. Allie had bad days, and worse days, she didn't know where her future was going. She laid in the bed with Bea, she kissed her cheek snuggled in. Bea was pretty much healed from laying in a coma for a month.

Allie didn't sleep when she was at their apartment, so she usually had a nap with Bea. She was was drifting into sleep, she began dreaming of Bea's hands playing with her hair, massaging her scalp. Then kissing her face, such a good dream she thought. Then on her lip's she started to kiss back, it felt so real. Her eye's popped open when a hand went on her chest. 

She saw big brown orbs staring at her "hi Alliecat"  
Allie couldn't speak she just kissed Bea hard stopping when she couldn't hold back her tear's. 

"Baby I thought you would never wake up, I was so scared."

"Yeah what exactly happened?"

"You got shot and it just missed your heart, and lost lot's of blood. Then your heart stopped, then due to all the trama to your head, you were in a coma just over a month"

"Shit, did Harry get put back to jail at least?"

"No umm Franky or I shot him after he shot you and he died"

Bea smiled "that's my girl" she kissed her

"Your not mad?"

"Fuck no, either one of you did it or I was going to do it. He was going to sell my baby for money."

"I should go call our daughter and let her know you're awake."

Bea smiled big and kissed Allie again 

"What's that for?

"Our daughter sounds perfect, now let's get me out of here, and have the biggest, most expensive wedding you want"

"I just want you, I don't care anymore how big the wedding is. As long as I have you and Debbie"

"Sounds perfect"

They kissed some more before calling Debbie.


	25. Chapter 25

Bea got to go home a week after she woke up, she was more then ready. Allie had come as much as she could when she wasn't working. They planned the wedding, which was Allie asking if certain things were okay and Bea agreeing. It's not that Bea didn't care about the details, it was that Allie was simply over the moon excited about the whole thing. The night before she was to head home, Allie had been talking none stop for 20 min about the wedding plans.

"Shit Bea I'm so sorry, I have been rambling on and on about the wedding."

Bea simply tucked some blond locks behind Allie's ear " it's completely fine baby, I like listening to you talk. Is it just our wedding that gets you all excited for weddings in general?"

"Shit I'm so excited for our wedding, I really really loved planning it. I know it's nothing big but I really wanted it special"

"Alliecat have you thought of becoming a wedding planner?"

"Yes, but I'm not qualified, I really don't think people would hire me with the past employment history" she looked away from Bea she felt shame

"If they don't hire you baby because of your past, then fuck em. How about you start your own business? work for yourself"

"I wouldn't even know how to start, plus I probably don't have the qualifications to do it"

"So find out, and we will get started"

"Really? Do you think I could do it?" Bea reached up putting her hand on Allie's cheek, her thumb rubbing Allie's bottom plump lip "baby I think you can do anything you want, you are very smart"

"Just smart?" Allie running her hand up Bea's shirt, she still had a hard time with complements, and resorted to one thing she knew how to do very well. Bea saw right through her shield, she stopped the blonds hands and pulled them out.

"What now you don't want me Bea?" Allie pulled her hands away Bea had really hurt her feeling's

Bea reached for Allie who pulled away not looking at her

"Allie I want you, all of you. You are incredible when we make love, but there's more to you then that, you have potential to become even greater then you are."

Allie looked into Bea's eye's "you see me more then a sex object, it's still hard to wrap my head around"

"I definitely do, not going to lie I definitely enjoy your sexy body and definitely the sex, but for me it's not all about the sex"

"Well we are alone, we could have sex, it's been over a fucking month."

"Oh you missed me?"

"Yes I did, I did do some self massages, but it's never the same, I like your fingers inside me or your tounge." Allie said as she straddled Bea. The room getting warmer for both of them

"You....you....did self massages?" 

"I did, why does that bother you?"

"No, I think it would hot to watch that's all"

Allie smirking "I'll do that for tomorrow when you come home, right now I wanna focus on you" her hand slipping up Bea's shirt again, and this time Bea wasn't stopping her, Allie's lips finding Bea's in a slow sensual kiss. Allie's hand cupping Bea's breast, making Bea moan. Then the door opened and they heard a gasp

"Oh shit, sorry mum and mama" Debbie turned around to walk out. 

"No debbie come in, we are sorry"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now get in here" she turned around and Allie was laying next to her mum now.

"I am sorry I interrupted, I really didn't think you two would be doing that in a hospital" she turned red again

"Sorry I couldn't help myself, it's been over a month"

"Somethings are better not knowing" both Bea's face and Debbie's faces went red.

"How's everything going Debbie?"

"Okay I guess, still having nightmares, but less. I ummm kinda started hanging out with Tina from the bookstore."

"Yeah how's that going? We want to meet her soon okay"

"Geez Bea slow down, they are hanging out not dating"

"Well I kinda asked her on a date, and she said yes, and I'm shitting myself, cause I have never been on a date with a girl"

"Have you been on a date with a boy?" Bea looked at Debbie when Allie asked this question, cause she never was told about any dates.

"Yes I did a couple of times, and when he kissed me I felt grossed out, didn't think anything of it, then met Tina and well felt things I didn't before"

"You have been on 2 dates with a guy and never told me?" Bea said with hurt in her voice

"Yes when you were in prison, I didn't say anything cause I was confused on how I felt and didn't want questions"

"Okay that's fair, when is your date?"

"Friday so I have 2 day's of anixty to endure" she chuckled

"Well if you need anything let me know I'll help in anyway I can" Allie said

"Thanks Mama I appreciate it, I have something else to tell you guy's"

"Okay?"

"Harry left me money, and I guess he had life insurance, which he apparently forgot to change the name. So you get that mum"

"Shit, I'm happy you got money from him Debbie, I don't want his money"

"Babe you should take it and do something good with it"

"Ya mum you always wanted a nice house that you could decorate and stuff"

"Yeah that's true, I guess maybe, and I know exactly what I will do with some of it as well" Bea said smirking

"What mum?"

"Allie want a nice honeymoon? That would piss him off so much"

"Hell ya great idea Bea!"

"Well I did all the paperwork and stuff they let me take care of it since you were busy sleeping for a month." She handed her mum and mama the check

"Holy fuck that's a lot of money 500,000 "

"Fuck well then I say we buy a house Allie"

"You sure? You don't like living in the apartment?"

"It's fine, but then we can do whatever we want when we want" she said then winked at Allie

"Do you two ever stop?" Debbie laughed "well when you ditch your apartment I'm taking it"

"Fine with us"

"I better go and figure out what I'm doing with my money, I think I'm heading to university but kinda want to take some time off."

"Okay debs see you tomorrow when I finally get out"

The nurse comes in "visiting hours are over" 

"Fine I'm going" Allie said frustrated

"Go baby and when you get back look up some houses for us to check out"

"Okay baby" she kissed her lip's

Allie started to walk out and heard the nurse say some stuff to Bea, that made Bea blush and then laugh. The nurse sat and talked with Bea, Allie stood at the door watching. She left feeling slightly annoyed, she had seen the nurse around Bea lot when she was on, always checking on her. Touching her, Allie just pushed it out of her mind as much as possible. Until she over heard some nurse's talking.

"Is Emily with Bea Smith again?"

"Yup, she has a serious crush on the hot red head"

"Yeah she sure does, anytime I can't find her that's where I find her. But she has a fiance' so she should be careful"

"I don't think Emily care's, she talks about Smith all the time. I think she may even be giving her number"

Allie was fumming she marched right back into Bea's room. The nurse Emily now touching Bea's arm and handing her something.

"Alliecat you're back, what's wrong?" Nurse Emily standing by Bea's bed still. 

"Visiting time is done Allie go home"

"Fuck no, I'm not leaving"

"ALLIE" Bea said a bit angry

"She has to leave Bea, visiting time is over"

"Allie you need to go baby I'll see you in the morning"

"NO I'm not leaving, this bitch has the hots for you, I knew it and then I overheard nurses talking that you were giving my fiance' your number"

"What are you talking about allie?"

"Bea look in your hand what did she give you?" 

Bea looked and saw a phone number with you'll have more fun with me 

"Shit, Emily please leave." 

"No you two have no say, Allie has to go or I'm calling security"

"Actually Bea and I would love to talk to whoever is in charge" Allie said anger building more and more. 

"Hey I didn't do anything wrong she liked all the attention, she was not fighting it"

"What?! That's fine I'm leaving right now, fuck this" Bea said getting out of bed.

"Bea you can't go, doctor wants you until tomorrow" nurse Emily spat out

"It's Ms Smith soon to be Mrs novak, so fuck off I'm leaving"

"Babe are you sure?"

"I'm not staying here if this is how they treat their patience. I want to be with only you."

"Bea get back in bed"

"Hey she said to call her Ms Smith, and it's one night she'll be fine."

"Or she's scared she likes me" the nurse smirked

Allie walked up to her standing toe to toe

"You fucking wish, she's all mine and you can't handle that you can't bag such a hot sexy beautiful smart woman"

"Fuck you I can, she only had a week with me, if I wanted her I could have her"

Bea came out of the bathroom and scoffed, she walked up to the nurse her hair was up, and her strut was back. Bea Smith had switched to top dog mode. She pushed Allie slightly bringing her behind her. Her eye's locked with Emily's, who now took a step back. "I have who I want that I ever will want. So if you so much as look at her weird I'll break your fucking arm" she then grabbed her bag and Allie's hand and started to walk out. Allie flipping her the bird as they went.

The nurse let out the breath she was holding when they left. The red heads eye's scared the shit out of her. She almost shit herself with that look.

"Ms Smith where are you going? Your not out until tomorrow afternoon."

"No I'm leaving now, so give me papers, or I'm walking without signing"

"Can we talk about it?"

"No we can't what your nurse Emily did was not professional."

"Sorry about that, we will get your paperwork" nurse Emily walked out of the room white as a ghost. She saw Bea and went back into the room

"Shit Bea I think you scared the absolute shit out of her" Allie giggled

"Well she's lucky I didn't lay her out on the floor. I gave her my top dog look, works every fucking time"

"Try it with me when we get home please"

"Why?"

"Just trust me"

"I don't want you scared of me Allie, that look terrifies everyone"

Bea signed her paperwork and left

They got in the car and headed home, "I still don't know why you never let me drive Allie"

"Like I have said before you are a badass who drives like a granny, everyone agrees"

"Bullshit"

"Whatever you say babe"

They got home and went straight up to their apartment not wanting anyone to know they were home yet.

They entered their apartment, and Bea threw her bad down. Allie came up to her "now give me that look"

"No"

"Come on baby, I wanna see it full on like what you did to Emily, please"

"Fine walk over there" 

Bea closed her eyes getting her focus on she then opened her eyes and walked over to Allie standing toe to toe staring her in the eyes. They stood there for a few moments, Allie then stepped closer and gave Bea a hard kiss. Bea stepped back for a brief second in shock. Allie pulled back when breathing was an issue

"I'm sorry baby but that's Soo fucking hot, can you fuck me until I don't know my own name?" 

"Get in the bedroom now and take off all your clothes"

Allie smiled wide, and went running and stripping as she went

"Fucksakes of course she isn't scared of my look, she's turned on" Bea said to the empty room giggling that was full of surprises. She then took off to their room stripping as she went. 

"Baby I can't believe you're not scared of that look, everyone is"

"Cause baby I know you, I can see behind those wild eye's. Your my soulmate, the love of my life, you can't scare me with that shit because I feel you in here" she put Bea's hand on her heart.

They fell into bed and Bea kept her promise to Allie. Everyone now knowing Bea was home with her name echoing the hall ways. 

Debbie groaning and putting her ears phones on rolling over and snuggling into Tina, who apparently wasn't bothered by the noises. She had come over to watch movies and slept over, making Debbie realize she was truly into her. She finally fell asleep again. She couldn't wait to tell mama and mum in the morning her feeling's for the girl who she was crushing on for a year.


	26. Chapter 26

A month later they were working in the salon, looking for a house, planning a wedding was coming a bit stressful. They decided they wanted the wedding sooner then later. Bea and Allie hardly saw each other then when are work. Even that was nearly impossible to spend time together. The salon had become very busy, Allie was great in drawing a crowd in. They were thinking of getting someone soon that she could train, so when she moved on they were covered. Finally one Sunday they had off they just decided that was it, they were leaving the Saturday night and not coming back until Monday early.

"I'm so excited to get away from everything" Bea announced as they were leaving the city.

"Yeah it has been insanely busy. You are okay with having the wedding in a month still or should we push it?"

"Allie can we not talk about anything, work, wedding or house related just for at least tonight and tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess so, It just seems like you don't ever want to talk about anything anymore." Allie said looking out the window while she drove. 

"Well I feel like all we do is talk about everything, I'm all for open line communication, but I'm not a fan of talking about everything"

"Fine Bea I won't talk then" Allie then turned the radio on, and turned the music up. Both just sitting in silence, the place Allie had booked was an hour out of the city. She had planned a romantic dinner and room, while the next day she was hoping they would just spend the day alone in bed. But wasn't happy how things were starting off. The radio played awhile then the Bruno Mars came on 'Just the way you are' Allie smiled and sang along with the song

 

Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday.  
Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see  
But every time she ask me do I look okay?  
I say

Bea looks at Allie tear's running down her face, she took her hand in her own.

 

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are.  
Yeah

"Allie, that was so sweet"

"Well it's true baby, all of it"

"I am sorry for being a bitch baby"

"It's fine Bea I get it's all been a bit much for you, and that's fine"

"It's all overwhelming for me"

"I know baby me too, I never thought in a million years I would be getting married to anyone especially you"

"Trust me after Harry I sure wasn't planning on it"

"What made you want to get married again?"

"You"

"Me? That's it" Allie giggled

"Ya you, your perfect, your you and I wouldn't marry anyone else, it's you or no one" now it was time for Allie to have tears come down.

They reached the place they were staying at, Allie opened the car door for Bea and helped her out. Allie placing a kiss on Bea's lip's then shutting the door. She grabbed their bag and they went hand in hand inside. She got the room key and took them to the room. She had booked the one of the best rooms they had that faced the ocean. She opened the door and let Bea walk in she heard her gasp. 

"Allie it's it's beautiful" 

"You like it?" Allie asked as she dropped the bag and wrapped her arms around Bea's waist pulling her tight into herself resting her chin on her shoulder.

"I do it's so beautiful, it must have been expensive baby, you shouldn't have"

"Hey," she turned Bea around so they were flush together but face to face "I finally am making money the legit way and I want to spoil my girl, okay?" She gave Bea a kiss on her lips, her tounge slipping into Bea's mouth, making the red head moan. Allie turned Bea around and pinned her to the wooden door. Bea's head moving up to give the blonde more access to her neck. The there was a knock on the door, making both of jump then laugh. Allie and Bea move from the door so Allie could open it. A man came in pushing in the food, Allie had set it to come a bit after they had arrived. 

"Hello Mrs and Mrs Novak where would you like your food set up?" Bea giggled and Allie smiled neither of them correcting him, even though they actually haven't decided what to do about last names yet.

"On the balcony would be great" he open the large glass doors and went out. He set everything up, then lit the candles and then left. Allie giving him a tip as he left.

"Well fiance' you ready to have supper with me?" Allie asked holding her hand out to Bea.

They stepped out onto the large balcony, overlooking the ocean.

"Allie this is beautiful, thank you for doing this, no one has ever done something like this for me"

"Babe I loved that I could finally do something for you, so let eat"  
Allie pulled Bea's chair out for her and kissed her cheek when she sat down.

Allie then uncovered the food, and poured them both some wine. Bea looking to ocean, she takes in a deep breath, it was very peaceful.

"Babe you going to eat or stare at the ocean?" Allie said smiling

"Sorry there's something about the ocean, I just love it"

"Yeah? So I did good then?"

"Alliecat this has been perfect" 

"Good now eat up it's your favorite dish"

Bea and Allie sat in silence, eating, drinking their wine and listening to the ocean. When they both were getting a bit cold they brought the trolley with the plates, the took it and put it in her hallway. 

Bea started the fire place up, while went to the washroom. She moved the couch back and made them a little comfy bed to lay on in front of the fire. She laid down staring at the fire relaxed. She was memorized with the fire she didn't hear Allie come back in the room, until she heard Allie clear her throat. Bea looked to the side her lazily, she shot up her eyes scanning her fiance' perfect body. Allie coming closer to give the red head a even better view. 

"I'm happy to see you like it" Allie said with a smile, loving the reaction she was getting, she loved when Bea's eye's were on her.

Bea just nooded, her eyes just couldn't stop scanning Allie's body. She was wearing a simple but very sexy lingerie.

"So how about dessert?" 

"Best dessert I have ever seen in my life, and best tasting dessert too"

Allie walked over slowly then went down on her hands and knees crawling to Bea. 

Bea's heart started to race, her core throbbing, Allie chest peeking out driving the red head wild.

Allie reached Bea and their lip's smashed together. Both moaning. Bea's hands going to Allie's Perfect perky breasts. Making Allie push into her and moaning.

Bea's phone rang, they stopped said her crew and Debbie only to call if there's an emergency. Allie got up fast and answered the phone quickly. 

"Hello?"

"Mama it's me, I'm in jail" Allie looked at Bea who came rushing over

"Why are you in jail Debbie?" 

"Put it on speaker so I can hear" Bea said

"I umm shit for drug trafficking, Tina turned out to be a dealer and we got caught. I'm heading to Wentworth prison on ramand"

"Listen to me Debbie, you find juice and tell her you're Bea Smith's daughter. If she says anything or tries anything tell her I'm coming for her."

"Okay I'm sorry times up" Allie hung up and held a crying bea, she herself was trying to not cry. 

"Give me the phone" Bea took it and called Franky

"Red miss me already?".

"Shut the fuck up and listen"

"Okay"

"Debbie's girlfriend turned out to be a fucking drug dealer, they got caught with drugs she's heading to Wentworth on ramand"

"OH fuckkkkk! What's the plan?"

"Do we have anyone other then juice in there that will back Debbie up?"

"Shit Red tons of people, but Kaz is in there again, thanks to us"

"OH FUCKKKKK! that's it I gotta do something and get back into prison, Debbie can't survive in there"

"Na red we will take care of her, trust me you got more fucking power in there then anyone. Only problem is she's Tina's girlfriend, is Debbie a junky now?"

"I'm the worst fucking mom in the world, I have been so focused on my life. My wedding, my new house, my job, my fiance and not my daughter."

"Red stop it, you're a good mom. Now stay the night with your hot girl. Let us take care of the situation as best as we can tonight. Gidge will help out with the situation as well"

"Fine yeah okay goodnight" Bea hung up the phone

"I'm sorry Bea that I have been distracting you from your daughter, i...I...never meant to" Allie said running into the bathroom with tear's running down her face. She felt an inch tall at the moment. Bea was blaming them and their future for Debbie being caught up in trouble. She felt incredibly hurt, and confused.

Bea stood there alone her head was racing, she didn't mean how it came out. She was once again talking without thinking. She had gone top dog mode which made her shut down, and think she should never have a distraction. She was always on high alert, being married to Harry and then prison you kinda had to be. Then Allie came and that part of her didn't come out very often. The part that came out was the soft gentle loving Bea. The true Bea, the one that wanted to be, but her old self kept coming up and hurting Allie. Bea finally got the courage to walk to the bathroom, where she could hear Allie sobbing. She tried opening the door and it was locked. 

"Allie let me in"

"No, I get it okay, I was a mistake you should never have gotten involved with me"

"No way, I love you Allie, I'm so happy we see together"

Allie whipped the door open, she was now back in her normal clothes. She stepped out of the bathroom and went toe to toe with Bea. She was so hurt and so angry, she wanted to have a bit more then ever.

"I'm done with this game Bea, I don't think you actually want me or this. I think I'm just someone that's fun to fuck and take away your loneliness. Here's the ring back, I'll be moved out and back at the shelter by tomorrow. Now let's go"

Bea's heart shattered into a million pieces, how could Allie ever think that. 

"NO Allie" Bea walked up to her now standing toe to toe and took her in her arms, and held her close. Allie was so mad she started trying to push Bea away. Bea held on tighter, and didn't let go. Allie stopped fighting finally and started crying again.

"Do you even want me or us Bea?"

"Look at my Allie Novak" their eyes locked and Bea finally spoke "you are not just a good fuck and to fill my loneliness, you are my world, you and Debbie. What I said to Franky came out completely wrong. Fuck Allie I..I..can't live without you, I am Soo in love with you it consumes me. The person I am with you the soft gentle loving relaxed Bea is the person I am, you let me be just me, no one other then Debbie let's me do that."

"I'm sorry I got mad, I blame myself for Debbie and us missing out on her the past month. I kept pushing the fucking wedding"

"Baby, it's fine, Debbie is 18 and guess what she is a big girl who made some stupid fucking decisions. But I still need to protect her because of people like Kaz and juice. Luckily I scared juice enough she will hopefully help me."

"But she helped me, I don't think she's willing to do more favors for her." Bea thought about it for a moment and got a smile on her face. 

"You are a genius baby" she whipped out her phone and called Franky back.

"Red it's fucking midnight, what do ya want?"

"You said Bridget will help us?"

"Yeah probably why, we aren't breaking little red out are we? Cause I can't do more time."

"Na, i was wondering if she could sneak in a few gifts for juice? If not I'll have to convince Will to let me in."

"I'll ask her in the morning, what kinds gifts?"

"Well something for juice and her crew. We would need to buy a few umm yeah dildo's and maybe some booze then they will be happy and I can get Juice to protect Debbie"

She heard Allie laughing and Franky laughing hard "oh my God red that's fucking brilliant, keep the raping lezzos busy and drunk how would they protect little red"

"Good point then just the ya know, and get one for each of her crew"

"God Gidge is gonna hate me tomorrow, she's walking into work with what 6 dildo's hidden in her bag" 

"Okay get sleep talk to you tomorrow"

Bea turned around and Allie was standing there once again in her sexy lingerie

"I believe you still haven't had your dessert"

Bea threw the phone behind her on the couch and stripped down and they made their way to the little nest Bea had made. They made love in front of the fire place with the sound of the ocean in the air. They took the night to forget about everything and connected deeper then ever before.


	27. Chapter 27

Bea and Allie made their way to Wentworth prison, they got out of Allie's car and walked in hand in hand. As soon as they entered Bea dropped Allie's hand and her face changed, it became hard and cold. They went through the process of getting in to visit Debbie.

"Babe are you okay?" 

"No Allie I'm not our baby is in fucking prison, and I should have spotted Tina's shit"

"You feel bad, I should have spotted a drug dealer a mile away. She seemed so sweet and innocent"

They sat waiting for Debbie, Allie could feel the tension radiating from Bea's body. She leaned in and whispered "baby your so tense, on the way home I will take care of that for you"

Bea looked over at the blonde she had no idea what she was getting at "babe sex will help with the tension" Bea's eyes darkened and her face went red, she looked down trying to hide the smile that spread across her face. Allie could always make her relax. The door opened and Debbie slowly walked over to the table the table her parents sat at. Bea never got up, she sat staring at Debbie, she was pissed off at her daughter. Allie got up and hugged Debbie, and they sat down.

"Hey mum" Debbie said in a small voice like a child be scolded

"What the fuck debs, your selling drugs?"

"No mum no I swear I had nothing to do with it. I found out a couple weeks in but I really care for her so we were at her house talking and next thing I know police came breaking down the door" Bea looked into her daughter's eye's, she knew when she was lying she saw nothing but truth, she nodded

Then Allie took Debbie's hand "tell us the truth Debbie, did you do any drugs?" Debbie saw anger flash in her mum's eye's

"No I swear, Tina never ever pushed any on me" 

"Good, now is anyone bothering you?" Bea asked taking her daughter's other hand, feeling Debbie relax with her mum's touch

"Umm for day was scary and I almost got raped by juice and her crew. The I threw out your name mum, juices crew instantly let me go, and juices face went white. Then I told her what you said to, and she then nodded and has been protecting me since. They were even nicer to me after Bridget came and saw the crew"

Bea and Allie started to laugh, "oh I'm sure they were"

"how about Kaz?"

"No she stays away, the few times she was near me she was actually very nice"

"Debbie don't trust her okay" Allie said giving her best mom voice

"Yes mama I'll be careful"

"Debs we are hiring the best lawyer we can find, you will be out soon. They have nothing on you other then you were sitting in a house with drugs"

"Visiting time is over"

All three of them get up, this time Bea embarrassed Debbie, and kissed her head "I love you babygirl, stay safe in here"

"To the moon and back, and I will"

Then Allie hugged Debbie and they watched her walk out. They then excited from the prison.

"Feel any better after seeing her Bea?"

"Yes and no, I don't want her to get hurt or worse killed in there"

"Babe she's your daughter, she will be fine, I just know it"

"She's our daughter, but I know what you mean"

"Now let's get going, I believe I promised something to help you relax" Allie said with a cheeky grin suddenly she felt herself being picked up, then Bea ran to the car. Allie a giggling mess the entire time.

They made it to a side area that was empty, and Allie felt herself being pulled on to Bea's lap

"What are you doing Bea? I'm wanting to help you relax"

"Oh Alliecat watching you cum makes me relax" they started to kiss Bea's hands on Allie's waist while Allie's where in Bea's hair. Then Bea's phone rang "fucksakes" she took her phone and saw that it was Franky

"What's up Franky?"

"Hey Red I found a job today as a paralegal at a firm"

"Yeah? Good job Franky"

"Yeah I was wondering if I could take on Debbie's Case, my boss Jane would help me of course. She's really good"

"Okay, I would like to meet you both soon then"

"She said you can come right away"

"We are on our way" she hung up and kissed Allie one more time

"Babe we have to go we have a meeting with Deb's new lawyer and franky who's helping her"

"Franky's a lawyer?"

"No she's a paralegal she did schooling for it when she was inside"

"Wow I had no idea, she never said anything. I guess that's where she would disappear to"

"Yeah she didn't want everyone knowing, otherwise everyone is always asking for help"

"Makes sense"

Allie got in the driver's seat and they went to the meeting, franky sent a text with the info. "Should be just up here"

"Ya there it is" Allie parked the car, and sat there as Bea was getting out. Bea walked to the front of the car, and saw Allie sitting there. She walked to Allie's side and opened the door, "what are you doing?"

"You said on the phone that you were meeting them, I just thought you didn't want me there"

"Shit Alliecat I didn't mean that, when I say 'I' I mean you and me, I just think of us as one" she then realized that sounded stupid so she lowered her head in embarrassment

"Really? Bea that's so sweet, I will definitely come in"

"Good now come on my beautiful girl"

They walked into the building hand in hand, and asked to see Franky Doyle.

"Hey you two come on back, want something to drink?"

"Coffee please black" Bea said

"I'll have water please"

"Yeah sure here's Jane's office, I'll be right back"

They sat down, Bea and Allie just stared at each other "Bea I think it's best we hold off on the wedding, I don't want to get married without Debbie here"

Tear's were threatening to fall "you... you would do that?"

"Of course it won't be the same without 'our' daughter with us"

"You are the most amazing beautiful women I have ever met"  
She kissed Allie's lip softy

"Shit leave you two alone and your ready to go at it" Franky said wiggling her eyebrows

"Well we were about to have more epic car sex but someone called us" Allie said with no shame, while Bea went red.

"Fuck Red you have become a different women since meeting Blonde 

"Na she just brings the real me out"

Allie smiled and gave Bea a kiss on the cheek

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late I'm Jane" she reached over to shake Bea and Allie's hands

"I'm Bea and this is Allie"

"Okay now Franky filled me in, I need more information"

"Sure what do you need to know?"

"What happened, did Debbie tell you?"

"Yes we actually just came from seeing her"

They sat and explained what Debbie told them. Jane shaking her head in disbelief.

"Really? She was there that's it, no actual proof she was helping deal the drug's"

"No none, and she doesn't do them either, just in the wrong place at the wrong time"

Franky and Jane looked at each other

"Red I called Tina's lawyer while you were on your way in"

"Yeah and what's she saying?"

"She claims Debbie was a runner for her"

"No fucking way, Debbie was telling me the truth I know it"

"She just wants Debbie in there with her" Allie said with anger in her voice

"Well unless they have actual evidence they can't make it stick."

"Jane do you whatever you have to, we will pay whatever it costs to get her out"

"Okay we will have a meeting with her, Franky will set that up right now as we talk costs and do paperwork"

"Yeah no problem boss I'm on it"

"She's quite the character" Jane said laughing

"She is thank you for giving her a chance, she's really a good person, who just make some bad decisions"

"We all have been there" Allie said making them all laugh

They discussed retainer and costs and what will be happening

"Okay that's it, we will have a meeting with Debbie and get going on trying to get a court date fast"

"Thank you Jane"

They waved at Franky who was on the phone still trying to set up a meeting with Debbie

"Bea I'm starving can we go eat?"

"Ya baby what did you want?"

"Let's just see what's around here"

So they began to walk down the street, when a car came by slowly, and Bea happened to look over at that moment and saw a gun come out. Bea instantly grabbed Allie and pulled her down, shots where fired. They hid behind a car Bea's body shielding Allie. All she could hear was Allie's screams filling her ears. The shooting stopped, and Bea heard the car peel out. Bea let the breath she was holding out. She went on her knees, and checked Allie over.

"Allie, Allie stop screaming baby it's over" 

"I'm sorry Bea I was so scared"

"I know I know baby" she held a crying Allie

Jane and Franky came running over "Red, Blonde you okay?"

"Yeah I think so"

"Shit Red your bleeding"

"What?" She looked down at her pants where there was blood.

"I don't feel anything"

"Red you we're hit, but looks like a flesh wound, let's get the bleeding to stop" they wrapped Allie's jacket around the wound. They heard siren's in the back.

Franky heard her phone seeing it was Bridget she answered it. Bridget broke the news to Franky, she turned around and looked at Bea who saw the look on franky's face

"NO NO Franky NO, not Debbie" Bea starts crying, Allie sitting there in shock

"Red I'm sorry Debbie and juice both were attacked, Debbie is in really bad shape, they... they fuck...they don't know if she will make it" franky's own tear's falling

Bea and Allie now crying, when Bea got up and started hobbling away. "Red you need to get stitches, stop"

"No thats it, I'm going in and I'm killing Tina and Kaz since they are the only two that would do this shit"

"Bea stop" Allie yelled and she walked to her, she grabbed Bea and held her "you need to get looked and fixed up Rambo, or you will be useless when we take them bitches out"

"We?"

"Yes we, the ambulance is here let's go" Allie picked Bea up and took her to the ambulance. They had to take her in, looked like the bullet went through the fleshy part of her thigh so she would be fine. She went into the hospital got her stitches, finding out Debbie was in the same hospital her and Allie went and sat with her.

"Is this shit ever going to end Allie?"

"Don't know Bea, maybe we are better off leaving and finding a whole new place no one knows the 3 of us"

"Sounds good to me" 

They sat holding Debbie's hand, Bea was starting to be on pain the events catching up to her. "Bea you should be laying Down, or you'll end up in the hospital"

"I'm fine Allie"

"No your not Bea you're in pain I can tell"

"My heart is hurting far more then my leg"

The nurse came in and Saw Bea was in pain " how about we move a pull out bed in here for you" 

"Can we, she's a prisoner and all" Bea asked

"The governor suggested it, she said she knew your stubborn ass wouldn't leave her daughter" that made Bea chuckle

"Then yes that would be great thank you" suddenly Allie's stomach let out a loud rumble

"Sorry I'm really really hungry" Bea smiled and kissed Allie's hand 

"Go get something to eat, you have your card on you?"

"Yeah I do, you want anything?"

"No"

"Tough I'm buying you something to eat"

Bea didn't argue.she didn't see the point

She sat and talked with Debbie when the door opened and the nurse brought in a cot for Bea to lay on. The nurse set it up, and checked Debbie over and saw her heart rate would pick up when hearing Bea's voice

"Ms Smith, I want you to talk to Debbie"

"Okay" she was a little confused so she just talked

"Okay now stop" so Bea stopped watching the nurse monitor Debbie's heart rate

"Look at her heart rate increases when you talk, and goes down when you stop talking"

"Really?"

"Yeah I think Debbie is fighting harder then we all thought she would, she must be able to hear her mum or her body is responding to you"

Bea cried and held Debbie's hand and started to talk again. She hated talking she was told by Harry she sounded like a man, but Allie kept insisting that she had the sexiest voice on the planet.

"Babe I got you a sandwich and a coffee"

The nurse saw Debbie's heart rate pick up on Allie's voice now, "Allie talk to Debbie" the nurse commanded Allie looked at Bea confused

"Just do it" so Allie started talking and sure enough Debbie's heart rate picked up

"Yeah she's only responding to you two voices. This is crazy I have never seen anything like it" the nurse chuckled and walked out

So that night Allie and Bea talked as much as possible, showing Debbie they were there.


	28. Chapter 28

Allie and Bea spent as much time in the hospital as possible. Bea wasn't doing so well, she fell into a depression. Allie was extremely worried about her. She wasn't sleeping much, or eating. She wouldn't do anything but sit and hold Debbie's hand unless she had to use the washroom or drink. She would eat a little bit more since the doctor told her if she didn't eat they would admit her into the hospital. Allie didn't know what to do, she tried to make sure Bea knew she was there for her. Bea would hold her hand or give her a quick kiss. But nothing else, it was like she shut down. She would talk lot's but mostly to Debbie. 

The court date came and gone. Allie went to it so Bea could stay with Debbie. They ended up winning, and Tina got nailed to the wall. They found out it was Tina's crew that beat Debbie nearly to death. So she was charged with attempted murder, but if she dies, Tina would get charged for murder. They also found out Tina had got her friends to shoot Bea and Allie. She didn't know how much they knew, so she wanted everyone gone. She sentenced 15 year's so far. 

Allie came and told Bea everything, and that Debbie was free when she woke up. Bea smiled, a real smile Allie was happy she hadn't seen that smile in over a month. Bea and Allie each went on either side of Debbie and kissed her cheeks like they did every day, they did it morning's, afternoon's and night's. This time when they kissed Debbie, they felt movement. They both thought they were crazy, until they saw brown eyes open up. Allie ran and got the nurse, then came back. A doctor and a few nurse's came in and asked Bea and Allie to step out. Bea didn't want to "baby let them do their job, she's awake" Bea nodded and walked out with Allie, and pulled her in and hugged Allie tight. 

"Oh now you want a hug?" Allie said half joking half seriously

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch, I just didn't know how to handle it"

"It's fine, but you and I need to work on this relationship more, I can't handle being shut out"

"Okay fair enough" Bea gave Allie a kiss on her lip's, Allie pulling her back when Bea stopped. Allie kissed her pushing her tounge into Bea's mouth, she missed Bea's tounge dancing with hers

"Allie what was that for?"

"I really missed you"

"I am sorry babe I'll make it up to you"

"You better"

The door opened, and everyone piled out but the doctor

"Come in, Debbie seems to be doing good. She will be weak for awhile but if she works at it, she will have a full recovery. Everything is healing up nice and some has healed up from no movement. She can go in probably 2 days, I want to make sure she's okay first."

"Okay thank you" he walk out and Bea and Allie went to Debbie's side

"Hi mum and mama" they both broke out crying, Debbie holding their hands. "Shhhh you two I'm okay, I'm here we are okay"

"We know we were so worried about you" Allie said wiping her tear's away

"Yeah I bet mum was a complete bitch too"

Allie laughed, while Bea wiped her tears away and said " Debbie you shouldn't call me a bitch"

"Well mum I love you but you tend to get ya know not very pleasant when you are extremely upset and worried"

"Fine it's true, but I promised your mama I would work on that"

Allie smiled "Debbie are you hungry?"

"God yes I feel like I haven't eaten in like over a month" she broke out laughing

Bea and Allie didn't, it was extremely hard thinking they may lose their daughter

"Sorry too soon"

"I'll go and ask if you can eat, and I'll get All of us food" she looked at Bea when she said that

"Yes please I'll eat I promise"

"You weren't eating either? Shit you were worried"

"Your my baby girl, of course I was worried"

"Speaking of babys, please tell me you two are gonna bring one or two into the world soon, I wanna be a big sister"

"I don't know, maybe"

"Did you get married?"

"No Allie's insisted we wait for you to wake up, and I agreed"

"She really does love us doesn't she"

"Yes, I do more then life itself, and yes I would love to have kid's someday" Allie said as handed out a sandwich each. 

"That was really fast"

"Yeah they had some sandwiches left so they let us take them. I called Franky and let her know the Good news she's bringing real food over now she said"

"Shit in 2 day's I go back to prison" Debbie moaned

"Oh shoot we should tell you, the trial happened and Tina was found guilty you were not, and her crew jumped you so she got sentenced 15 year's. Maybe more depen if they can actually nail her for shooting at us" Allie said

"Wait what?"

"Allie why did you bring that up?" Bea asked annoyed

"I'm glad she did, anyone get hit?"

"Your mum's thigh but it was all flesh so it healed up fast and good, she saved my ass once again"

"You go mum always protecting your favorite girl's"

"Hell yeah and I will never stop"

Just then Franky walked in and set the food down "Debbie good to see you awake" she went and hugged her

"Yeah, what food did you bring I'm starving"

"Chinese and lots of it"

"Oh thank God!"

They dished up and ate Debbie talking none stop. Making them all laugh. Franky left after eating she had to head home. 

"Mum and mama I want you to go home tonight"

"No Debbie we are staying, no your not."

"I agree with Debbie, she's awake and seems absolutely fine, we both could use a good shower and sleep"

"Is this my life now? You two ganging up on me?"

"Yes" Debbie and Allie saying at the same time then laughing

"Fine I love you Debbie"

"Excuse me 'WE' love you Debbie"

"Took the Moon and back" Debbie said back both her parents kissing each side of her face

"Oh can you guy's order me tv before you go though?"

"Yeah we will do it on our way out"

"Debbie here's my cell and charger for tonight we will bring you yours tomorrow"

"Sounds good mama thank you"

They left and went and got Debbie tv then headed home. They got home went into the apartment showered and went into bed, snuggling one another, instantly falling asleep with smiles on their faces.


	29. Chapter 29

It was the day of the wedding, Bea was nervous, and exited. Allie insisted they have the night apart, Allie stayed with Bridget, and Franky stayed with Bea. Which turned out that Franky and Boomer had some ideas for her last night a free women. 

"Okay Red, tonight is the last night of freedom. I still can't believe you are getting married again."

"Fuck your telling me, but seriously Franky I'm good, let's just hangout"

"Na Bea we gonna have a blast" 

"Either you get dressed and come with us, or we are kidnapping your ass"

Bea's face went white, she still had nightmares about that whole thing. 

"Shit sorry Red I wasn't thinking"

"You know what your right, I need to go out. I have been avoiding drinking at bars for awhile now"

Franky and Boomer smiled widely, they were taking Bea to a stripper's club. She had absolutely no idea and they thought it was great.

An hour later they were heading out, Allie sending Bea a text saying she loved her. Also saying she was regretting sleeping apart. Also that she ended up inviting Liz, Maxine and Debbie over to stay over. They were having a slumber party, wine, food, and movies. Allie decided to tease Bea with some sexy pictures. Which made Bea sqirm in the backseat of the taxi.

"Red you okay? You look all flushed, and well horny" franky then wiggling her eyebrows at Bea, who flipped her off

"We are here bitches, let's party" Boomer yelled as the taxi stopped in front of a stripper's club.

Bea looked as she got out, ready to turn around and go home. "Fucksakes franky I'm not watching some dude shake his dick around."

"No worries red we will be watching chick's, I would never have a fucking dick near me on purpose" Franky said opening the doors to the strip club.

"Allie's gonna be pissed at me Franky right before my wedding tomorrow" Bea sighed

"Okay red we got a shit load of dollar bills" 

"Yeah whatever, let's get some booze into my system now" 

Boomer smiling widely "absolutely, I'll go get us some beers and shots of course"

Bea sat uncomfortably looking anywhere but Infront on herself. Boomer coming back with 3 beers, and 6 shots. Bea taking 1 right away downing it, then another, she kept going until she took all 6.

"HOLY SHIT" Boomer yelled out "I never thought I would see you doing that many shots in a row"

"Well I have to endure this shit" Bea said as she held her bottle of beer up to take a long drink

2 hour's later and many drinks later, Bea had gone up and started dancing on the pole. She had started stripping, when someone came up and took her off stage. They went into a small room on the side, where the person sat her down. They did up her shirt, and Bea looked up and saw blonde, then she passed out.

A drunk Franky had sent Allie a video of Bea getting on stage dancing. She was pissed, but more concerned to see how drunk Bea was. Her and Bridget drove there to pick the up. Allie walked in and saw Bea undoing her shirt. Franky screaming, throwing one dollar bills at bea while Boomer was off talking to some guy.

Allie marched right up onto the stage, not listening to what anyone said. Bridget had gone to Franky who was booing at Allie for taking Bea off the stage.

Allie wanted to get Bea's shirt done up before they left. So she found a room and did her shirt up, Bea looked up and saying I love my Alliecat and passing out. Allie tried to be pissed off, but it instantly went away after Bea said that. She lifted Bea in her arms, which was a hard but she managed. They got Bea up into their apartment. Allie said sorry to Bridget and she left Bea and Allie in the apartment. Allie put Bea on the couch and put a pail next to her. She sat at the end of the couch, and watched Bea for awhile. She then headed to their room and got dressed for bed, she was happy their wedding was later in the afternoon. 

Bea moaned, and moved to fell herself falling, and fall on a cold floor. She moaned again, she felt so sick, she got up and threw up everywhere. She was sure she threw up her lungs, she felt like dying. She then paid down on the floor and fell asleep again. 

Allie hearing a thump, and moaning she went out of their room to check on Bea. She turned on the lap, and stood there "you have got to be fucking kidding me" Bea was passed out in her own throw up that was absolutely everywhere. Allie went and filled the tub up half way, and dragged Bea to the tub and put her in it. Bea's eyes shooting open, she grabbed Allie's wrists tight and was about to punch her in the face. As soon as she saw the blue eyes, she let go and closed her eyes and threw up again. "Seriously Bea what the hell did you drink?"

"I don't evven sno" Bea slurred Allie drained the tub then rinsed Bea and the tub. She filled it up again with clean fresh water, stripped Bea of her wet clothes and put them in the sink. Washed her down, then drained the water she took Bea's naked body and carried her to the guest bed. Again put something next to Bea to puke in. 

She then went and cleaned up all the throw up that covered their living room. She was angry she really didn't want to be spending the night before their wedding cleaning up after a drunk Bea. She got that cleaned up and went and put everything in the wash. Then she crawled into bed next to Bea, who looked a lot better then before. She fell asleep finally and was woken up Bea her phone going off. She found her phone and turned the alarm off and rolled over to check on Bea, who was gone. 

"Oh fuck" she got up running out of the bedroom to see Bea Sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee and eating a dry piece of toast.

"Good morning beautiful"

Bea moaned and drank more coffee, Allie went and got herself some coffee and sat next to Bea 

"Can I sit here or are ya gonna throw up on me?"

"What are you talking about?" Allie told her everything that happened. "Your kidding right?"

"No I'm not, I was pretty pissed off at you 3 idiots but I realized my vows do include in sickness and in health"

"I'm really really sorry Alliecat, I shouldn't have drank that much"

"No, you shouldn't have, why did you?"

"Honestly I was uncomfortable seeing another woman naked. I never ya know felt attracted to anyone, but you"

"Really? What's so different about me?"

"Everything" Bea said smiling and looking into Allie's eye's

"Well you definitely are working your way out of the dog house, would hate our first night married you being stuck there. You have Some serious making up to do Bea"

"I know, how about I'll do whatever what tonight"

"You mean anything? Absolutely anything I want?"

"Yes.... should I be worried?"

"Ohhhhhhhhh Bea this is going to be fun"

"Allie, you have that look in your eyes, what are you thinking?"

"Oh you will find out tonight, in bed, what we will be doing"

"Oh no, is it something that will make me uncomfortable?"

"I would never do anything that would hurt or scare you. Yes maybe a little uncomfortable because you have never done it"

"Shit is it one of those fantasy things you keep insisting we try?"

"Dunno baby you will get to wait allll day to find out. We need to start to get going for our wedding. You alright?"

"Yeah feeling better, but I definitely definitely need a kiss from the most beautiful woman in the world" 

"Your going to kiss yourself then?" Allie said giggling

"Get the fuck over here Novak I need your plump lip's now"

"Ohh demanding I like it, I so wish we could take that into the bedroom right now"

They kissed for a few min, then Allie pulled away " we need to go and get ready"

"Can we have some alone time first then get ready?"

"Nope no sex before the wedding Beatrice Smith"

Bea moaned and pouted, Allie left the room and stripped down. Then walked right back to Bea who was staring at her coffee, so she coughed to get Bea's attention. Bea looked and her eyes lit up and she was about to get up.

"No baby, your still in the dog house, this is me teasing you"

"Not fair Allie, I'm supposed to focus on getting ready when all I will see is your perfect plump breasts and perfect toned body? And not to mention that ass...come on?"

"Nope, I'm having a shower alone and the girl's will be here soon to help me get ready. You gather your stuff and go to debs or Franky's. 

"Fine whatever" Bea got up grumbly and got her stuff. Allie stopped her before she left.

"You do actually want to get married to me today right?"

"Yes I do"

"Then stop acting like a child, I want everything perfect, this is the only time I ever get to have a wedding and your last one was shit. So I want everything to go good"

Bea felt like she got a slap of reality, "your absolutely right, I'm sorry, see you in a couple of hours" and Bea left and went into Debbie's apartment. 

Franky, Boomer and Bea got ready together. Franky still felt like shit, and she got into shit from Bridget. She apologized to Allie and to Bea for her behavior the night before. Making Bea laugh and said she's son whipped. 

They arrived at the location that Allie had shown Bea and they decided to take it. She stood at the front of the area and saw the few people they had invited sitting there. Then the music started playing and she saw Allie walking down the isle....


	30. Chapter 30

Allie had picked a beautiful location, it was right by a small waterfall. She had got beautiful arch for them to stand under the water fall behind them. There was 20 chairs set up, they had white and red cover's, with white and red flowers hanging on the chairs that were next to the isel. Bea had a white tux on with a deep red shirt on with a white tie and a red and white rose in her pocket. Allie's favorite color was red, and brown. She went with red and white for their color's.

Bea saw Allie walking down the isel, with a beautiful white dress, that showed off her breasts, and showing her curve's off. She had her hair up, with a silver princess tiara crown that had red and white diamonds. In her hands she carried a red and white bouquet of Rose's. Allie went with roses because she knew it was Bea's and Debbie's favorite flower. 

Bea was standing there trying not to pass out, Allie has always been beautiful. Nothing absolutely nothing could have prepared her for the sight before her eyes. Allie wasn't doing much better, Bea looked so sexy in the women's tux she had ordered. She made it to Bea, and they both looked at each other, with tear's in their eyes. 

"You look absolutely beautiful Alliecat"

"You look beautiful too Bea" 

Debbie came and took the flowers from her Mama's hands and sat down. They wedding began, and they both had decided to write their own vows.

"Bea my beautiful amazing Bea. I love you, more then I thought I could love anyone in my life. You and Debbie are my world, my everything. The day you I met you was one of the best days of my life, well it was the best now this moment right now is the best moment. I promise to love you always, to put up with your nasty temper" this making everyone laugh including Bea "putting up with your drunken state, even when it gets really messy. I want everything with you, the good, bad and the ugly. You are my forever" Allie took the ring that she had for Bea that the official handed her. She slipped it on Bea's finger while keeping eye contact with Bea.

"Allie Novak, I never in my life thought I would fall for a woman, cause I am not gay" everyone laughed "I stand by that, I am alliesexual she is and always will be the one and only for me. I promise to always protect you and our family. I put up with your crazy love for weddings. Most of all I promise to love you unconditionally always." She slipped Allie's ring onto her hand. 

""Now you may kiss one another" they both smiled and kissed for a few minutes before Debbie cleared her throat, handing her mama her flowers. Debbie announcing "Introducings Mrs and Mrs Novak" everyone threw red and white rose petals as they walked back up the isel together. There was a huge white tent set up, just a little ways down. They had enough tables for their guests, which wasn't many. But Allie insisted they had a little party so they can have their first dance, and everyone can enjoy food and dancing. The tables set up red and white, and had simple dishes per Bea's request. But everything matched and they hired a catering company to do the food. Debbie did a speech since neither of them in the end decided to have anyone stand up with them. They just felt they wanted to be up there alone. 

"The day has come finally for these two to get married. We all thought mum was going to lose it with all the wedding talk." They all laughed, Bea rolled her eyes playfully "I couldn't picture anyone better for my mum then my mama, absolutely perfect. Mama you are the sunshine in our lives, I know mum agrees you make everything so much better. Here's to forgetting the past, and moving on with the future, and hopefully making me an older sister soon" with that Bea spit out the water she was in the middle of drinking. Making them all laugh, Allie nudged her arm and winked at her. What the hell does that mean, Bea thought to herself. 

The time came to cut the cake, and Bea and Allie fed each other resulting Allie smashing the cake in Bea's face. Which had them both laughing. The cake was a small wedding cake, red and white and decorated simple again Bea's request. 

The first dance came and everyone stood and watched the couple take the dance floor. Allie's arms wrapped around Bea's neck, and Bea's arms around her wife's waist.

"As stunning as you look in that tux babe, I'm extremely excited to see you out of it my beautiful wife"

Bea blushed, and looked down "oh Bea I thought we are past all the blushing and shyness"

"Apparently not, I'm sorry just I guess nervous about tonight"

"Why we have had sex plenty of times"

"Not as a married couple" Bea blushed again her body kept betraying her

"Wait tell you see what I have planned for us tonight, you may blush even more" 

Soon the song ended and everyone joining on the dance floor. Allie and Bea removing themselves to go and change into simple clothes. They came out in leather's, and their helmets. Allie got them a Harley to drive off on, Franky and Debbie making a just married sign. They said their good byes and went to the bike. 

"Where we going Alliecat?"

"To our new house"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I sorta kinda bought us a house, with some if the money Harry left you. Please don't be mad I promise it's the perfect house."

"Okay but it was hoping we would find one together"

"I know baby but I saw it and couldn't let it pass us by"

"Fine I trust you, now where am I going?"

"It's down the road a little way"

"You bought a house by where we got married?"

"Actually babe this is our land" Bea's eyes went wide, shit she couldn't wait to see their house. They headed a little ways down, Leaving everyone to party. Allie and Bea had arranged for taxi vans to come and pick everyone up when called. 

Bea pulled into the yard, and saw a beautiful old Victorian house. The deck wrapped around the house, the upstairs had French doors with a half a deck. The very top had a little deck"

"Apparently when men where off to war, their wives or kid's would go up to the very top of the house and watch for him"

"Allie it's beautiful"

"Wait until you see the inside, we will redo it of course more our style" they both got off the bike and walked hand in hand to the door. Allie opened it, And was about to walk in, but stopped Allie. She picked her up and walked inside with her, making them both giggle. She set Allie down, and just stood in awe, Allie wasn't kidding the house was beautiful.

"So by the look on your face, I'm not in too much trouble?"

"No my beautiful girl you definitely didn't do anything wrong" she pulled Allie in and kissed her gently. 

"Let me show you my favorite room in the house Bea Novak"

"Show my the my beautiful wife" they giggled again, Allie took Bea's hand and led her up the stairs to their new room. 

"You go ahead and open the door Bea" Bea smiled and opened the door, and gasped she had tear's running down her face. 

"Allie it's absolutely beautiful, how the hell did you manage all this?"

"Oh Bea Smith you should know, I'm great at multitasking"

Bea looked and saw a new king-size bed the frame wooden and looked like it was made around the same time the house was. There was red and white roses all around the room, and rose petals all around their bed. Candles lit around their room, and Bea saw pictures hanging on their wall of them together and some of Debbie as a baby. 

"Allie this is perfect thank you my beautiful sexy wife"

"Well now I think it's time to officially become a married couple, and make love"

"Sounds perfect to me Alliecat"

"But first take off your clothes, now" Allie's voice had domanace in it that she never heard before. But fuck it sounded sexy as hell, so Bea stripped herself as she was told. She went to Allie, she wanted to kiss her. But Allie gently pushed her away.

"Ohhhhhhhhh bea I told you that tonight would be different my love"

"What does that mean"

"Means you were a naughty naughty girl, and I'm going to have to punish you" Bea's face went redder then her hair, she was completely and utterly turned on right at the moment

"Yes I have been a really naughty girl, now punish me Alliecat"

That response threw Allie off, but she didn't show it. 

"Okay good, now get on the bed and put this on" she handed Bea a blind fold. Which Bea looked a little unsure, her bravo leaving

"Bea do you trust me?" Bea smiled and nooded and put it on and laid down in the middle of the bed. She felt like she was waiting forever, but only a little bit. Allie had changed into a leather outfit, she went and tied Bea's wrists and feet up.

"Bea are you okay? Do you want to stop?"

"Fuck no, as long as you talk to me baby"

"Okay I'll talk but no talking for you" Bea nodded

Allie kissed Bea and worked her way down her sexy toned body. 

"God Bea your so fucking sexy" Allie touched Bea's body everywhere but where did needed her most. Every touch amplified, and Bea couldn't do a damn thing about it. She was squirming like crazy, she wanted to scream out for Allie to touch her. Suddenly her blind fold was taken off, and Bea's eyes adjusted and saw Allie in leather. Oh my god that's so fucking hot she thought, she licked her lips seeing Allie in leather.

"I want to use this with you tonight, can I?" Bea nooded and Allie smiled. She put the feeldoe into her self, then into Bea slowly. Watching her face to always make sure she was comfortable. Bea was Soo wet that it had absolutely no problem sliding in, Bea let out a moan, Allie moving in and out of her, she felt like a new sensation, and new connection with her wife. She went to touch Allie but she was still tied up, her feet were not so she wrapped her legs around Allie and thrusted her deeper inside her. Making them both moan, and they both had a light sweat building on their skin. Allie thrusting faster, she could feel her build up, and could tell by Bea's moans and sounds she was getting close. Bea's leg's helped Allie with on last thrust, that threw them both over the edge. Both of them screaming each other's names, coming undone staring into each other's eyes. They both started to cry, Allie pulling out of Bea and taking the toy out of herself, she threw it on the floor. Untying bea, they held each other while they cried. In that moment, they felt a connection that reached so deep. 

"I never thought in my life, I could feel so connected with someone" Allie said kissing her wife's lip's, after they both stopped crying

"Me too Alliecat, I definitely believe in soulmates especially after that intense experience"

"Did you like it?"

"Fuck yes I did, especially the outfit holy fuck that's hot"

"I knew you would enjoy a sexy leather outfit"

"You know me all to well" she kissed Allie's plump lips again

"Bea, I wanna have a baby with you"

Bea laid there in shock......


	31. Chapter 31

"bea.....Bea...." Allie waved her hand in front of Bea's face, who looked like a deer caught in the head lights. "Just forget it Bea, I don't have to have a baby, it's fine"

"You want to have a baby?"

"Yes very much, but only if you are wanting one as well... I don't want to push you into any.." Bea jumped up on the bed, and started jumping up and down on the bed

"We are gonna have a baby, we are gonna have a baby" Bea kept jumping up and down, which made Allie smile wide. She got up and joined Bea and they went crashing down together.

"So you are okay with having a baby with me?"

"Fuck yes Allie, oh my god I'm so excited, when can we start?"

"You do realize you can't actually get me pregnant.." Allie said winking at her wife

Bea playfully smacked Allie's ass "yes I know, but when can we start the process?"

"As soon as we want"

"How about in a few days? I really wanna spend a couple days just wrapped up in our sheets naked with my hot wife"

"If only the ladies in prison could see the top dog now" Allie smirked 

Bea's face went all serious "hey I'm still a bad ass"

"Baby you are not even close to being a bad ass anymore"

"Only with you" Bea said tucking some blonde hair behind Allie's ear

"Good, I love this side of Bea, the one I get to see and no one else"

Bea smiled wide, "I love you more then I ever thought I could love anyone, other then Debbie of course" Bea kissed Allie's naked shoulder

"Same goes her baby, now make love to me"

They made love all night, over and over until the sun came up. They feel asleep with the sheets wrapped around them, and them wrapped around each other.

They spend the next 2 day's in bed only getting up to eat, which wasn't often. So by day 3 they needed food badly, they felt like they haven't ate in a month"

"Oh my god this pizza is so good Bea"

"I know keep eating" they laughed as they both just ate a large pizza between the two of them, and they were sure they could eat more.

"So when are we telling our daughter, that we are looking into making her a big sister?" Bea asked Allie as they sat in their apartment

"Soon, I think maybe we should get stuff going with the house first. We can go and talk with someone, and pick out a donor"

"Okay, but when can we tell Debbie?" Bea asked this time with even more excitement

Allie laughed and kissed Bea on her lip's "anytime you want babe" Bea jumped up and went running out the door

"My God she's so cute" Allie said to herself

She heard Bea knocking on Debbie's door, and some chatting and then the door shut.

"Okay I'm here, mum is acting like a crazy women"

"Bea you can tell her"

"Tell me what?"

"We are going to have a BABY!"

"Like you're pregnant now, or...?"

"We are looking into it, and Allie is going to carry the baby" bea said with such excitement, again making Allie laugh. Bea was like a child at Christmas. Allie almost jumped out of her skin when both Debbie and Bea started screaming and jumping around

"Oh my god I'm gonna be a big sister!"

"I'm gonna be a mum, AGAIN!" They both pulled Allie up and made her jump around with them. Finally they all got tired and decided they should go for ice cream as a family. 

They went and got ice cream spending time with Debbie. Bea and Allie telling her about the house. After they dropped Debbie off, they heard back to their house. They made a list of what needed to be done, and how they wanted to decorate their new house.

\------

A couple months later house was finished, they didn't have much to fix mostly wanted a fresh coat of paint. They agreed on pretty much everything for the house decorations. 

They had narrowed it down to 2 sperm donors, bit where having some issues deciding on which one. 

"Allie you pick which one you want baby, this is your first baby"

"Yes but I want it to be our decision" she said as she took Bea's hand in her own, while they laid in bed

"Honestly I'm good with either one, as long as we have a baby I'm good"

"Okay well tomorrow we will go in and start the process then"

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah I know which one I want, the one that I know you really wanted"

"Allie no, you go with the one you want"

"Bea shut up" Allie said playfully, Bea glaring at Allie playfully

"Make me" Bea said back

Allie's lips crashed against Bea's lips. They spent a few hours connecting once again before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	32. Chapter 32

Over the next few months Allie went through a lot of changes. She planned and helped with some weddings, she ended up just working with a lady who had an established company. 

Then they went and got everything done for having their baby. Allie laid as they needed to for her to hopefully get pregnant. She did what was told, she waited a month and went into the bathroom they had already bought some pregnancy tests. She had been feeling off for a week, but she didn't tell anyone. She didn't want to jinx it, and was told by her doctor her brain could play tricks on her. She was sure she was pregnant.

Bea had been keeping an eye on Allie over the past month. She knew every women was different on how they felt during pregnancy, etc. She watched Allie every day often in the evening, walk fast to their bathroom. Then hear water running and her throwing up, but Bea didn't say anything. It had been a month, and Bea knew Allie would be taking the test today. She left the salon early and stopped and got Allie some flowers, she went with a bunch that had bright colors. She headed home, she knew Allie was home since her car was in the driveway. She didn't see Allie anywhere so she headed to their room, where Allie was laying on her side crying. 

"Allie are you okay?"

"Bea....we....we....are.... pregnant"

Bea stood there her brain trying to catch up to the conversation. She then screamed and ran to the bed and lifted Allie up and hugged her tight.

"Bea fuck ouch please let me go" Bea let Allie go, who grabbed her boob's

"I'm sorry I really am, did I hurt you?"

"Yes you did, my tits are extremely sore I can't even handle a bra, truthfully if your okay with it I may walk around topless for A bit today"

Bea smirked "I have absolutely and I mean absolutely no problem with that, hell baby if you need to prance around here naked I'm all in" 

"Seriously Bea? Your okay with it?" Bea nooded 

"So what is for supper tonight?"

"I haven't even thought about it babe, I'm actually just gonna have a nap"

"Okay anything you want? I can make it"

"Bea, seriously I don't know. Can you just lay down with me?"

"Sure baby" Bea slipped her pants off and laid next to allie. Bea didn't sleep, she watched Allie sleep. Allie was flat on her back, so Bea gently put her hand on her belly. She started whispering sweet words to their little one. She gave Allie's stomach little gentle kisses she didn't want to wake Allie you. She was just so happy she soon fell asleep with her hand on Allie stomach. Allie woke up see Bea's head was laying next to her stomach and her hand resting on it. She couldn't help but smile, it was definitely a beautiful site.

"Bea baby, we should get up I'm starving"

"Hmmmm, oh yeah sorry I must have dozed off"

"Bea it's fine, so why were you down there?"

Bea's face went a little red, she was a little embarrassed "I know your only one month along, but I was taking to him/her gave your stomach some kisses. Geez that sounds really stupid doesn't it?"

"No, your just excited to be a mum again with our child"

"Speaking of our child we should tell debbie soon"

"Okay but no one else please, they say best to wait until the first trimester is over"

"Yes that's fine"

So they called debbie and made sure she was alone and told her the news. She was screaming so loud, they were happy she was on speaker. Once she calmed down, they told her that it was a secret. Which she understood, she promised to keep her mouth shut.

They made an appointment with their doctor for the next day to get a check up. They went and everything looked good, Allie continued to eat healthy and get bigger

Allie was 17 weeks along and she was really big. Her and big went in for an ultrasound, they decided to find out the gender of the baby together. Bea and Allie wanted to call the baby by name. They sat in the waiting room, holding hands and talking. They were called in, and the doctor did the examination. He started the ultrasound, he smiled wide

"So apparently we were wrong the first time Allie and Bea"

"What does that mean, is the baby okay?" Allie on the verge of tears, like she has been for awhile lately

"No, your babies are fine I am seeing 2 heart beats"

Allie giggled "well that explains why I'm a house already. What do you think babe?"

Bea's face was white, her mouth had dropped open. "Umm Bea are you okay?"

"Umm uhh umm yeah, I just need a minute"

"I think mum is just in shock, you want to know the sex of the babies?"

"Yes please" Allie said excited, looking over at Bea who was sitting on the chair head down breathing heavily.

"You are having a boy, and a girl"

Allie squealed in delight she was so excited, Bea hadn't looked up yet. 

"Bea are you okay?" 

"Yeah I think so"

The doctor cleaned up Allie's belly and told her to come back earlier then planned. With her having twins he wanted to keep an eye on her. 

Allie got up, she looked at a pale Bea who was still sitting there. She shook her head and got dressed, and walked out Bea following her. They walked to Bea's car and got it, neither of the saying a word. Finally Allie turned to Bea

"If you want out, better now then later" 

"What does that mean? Why would you even say that?"

"I don't know maybe because of how you acted in there"

"Doesn't mean I don't want our kids, I just wasn't prepared for that Alliecat"

"You know what just forget it, you don't want our babies then fine"

"Allie I just finished telling you I want our babies, I was just shocked"

Allie got out of Bea's car and started walking away. Bea scoffed then got out.

"What's your fucking problem Allie? I'm sorry I acted the way I did okay, I just seriously was shocked. I want our kids, and I mean it"

"You sure the hell didn't act like it, I was shocked too but hey I at least reacted like a normal person"

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, as long as I'm far away from you that's all that matters" 

"Fine then take the car, I'll just walk to the salon" 

Allie turned around and took the keys from Bea's hand. She was getting into the car, when Bea said "I love you and I love our baby girl and boy."

"You heard that?"

"Of course I did, truthfully I was holding back from crying, having one baby with you was one thing, but two made my heart absolutely sore. I just couldn't handle all the emotions. But whatever Allie you go be far away from me" Bea walked away leaving a stunned Allie behind. 

Allie went home, she stopped a few times from the tear's that kelp flowing. She felt like a complete bitch, she Never gave Bea a real chance to explain herself 

Bea walked and walked she didn't go to the salon, she didn't have her phone on her. So she just walked, she didn't know what to think. Allie has been emotional, and snippy lately definitely normal with hormones raging. She saw a baby store, and went in looking at all the different clothes. She saw some stuff she thought was adorable. She found a girl's and boy's onesie that said "I love my mama" she bought both of them and kept walking. It took her an hour to walk to their house, but she liked it, she needed to clear her head. She walked in and heard Allie sobbing and talking

"I don't know debbie, we got in a fight. No one's seen her, she has been gone for like 4 hour's" Allie looked up and saw Bea standing there.

"Oh thank god she just came in, yeah she looks fine. Love you bye" Allie walked fast to Bea and hugged her "I'm sorry Bea please don't leave me, I fucked up I know I did"

"Baby it's okay, I understand hormones during pregnancy is a bitch, and you have double trouble" Bea stepped back putting her hand on Allie's check her thumb going over her bottom lip

"I bought something for our babies"

"Really?!?! Can I see please!?!"

Bea handed Allie the bag and she took the two onesie out and gasped "Bea oh my god, I love mama onesie they are adorable" 

"Well you're gonna be an amazing mama, you are already" 

Allie once cried, Bea let out a small chuckle. She went to Allie and held her. Suddenly Allie's hands where under Bea's shirt, and her lips locked on the red heads lip's. She pushed Bea on the couch and made her way on Bea, as much as her belly let her. 

"Wait hold on allie"

"What's wrong? It's because I'm fat and ugly right now isn't it?"

"No baby I think you are absolutely beautiful, but how the hell did you go from sad to horny?"

"Don't know, I suddenly just have to be touched please Bea I need you" 

"Okay meet me in bed, where we have room. I'll lock up, and meet you there" Bea laughed as she saw a pregnant Allie waddle as fast as she could upstairs to their room. "Hurry up babe or I'll have to take matters into my own hands, and I'm sure It won't be as pleasuring for me"

Bea scurried around the house making sure everything was locked up and lights where off. Hurried up the stairs, and into their room. Allie was naked and ready "Bea I'm serious please please make me come"

Bea took her clothes off, and kissed Allie's lips, down to her neck. "Bea I mean it just go in, I need your touch so fucking bad I might exploid" 

"Wow you are horny" Allie took Bea's hand and took it where she needed her most, Bea felt Allie's soaking wet core. 

"See I told you, I need you like now please baby" Bea put 2 finger's inside of Allie who moaned she went in and out " Bea go faster" Bea went faster and Allie's hips were bucking she let out a scream and moaned Bea's name over and over again

"I needed that, I'm so so sorry I didn't last long, I have been worked since I got home"

"Us fighting turns you on?"

"No, fuck it's embarrassing"

"Okay, what is it?"

"I came home and had a shower and was washing my tits okay and I turned my self on" 

Bea just started laughing it truly was funny

"Why didn't you just take care of the situation in the shower?"

"I did Bea, then you came home and we hugged and I felt your tits against mine and it got me worked up all over again"

"Okay I'm hungry I haven't eaten anything today really, I'm heading down to make something"

"Okay can you kiss me before you go? And make me a massive sandwich with lots of meat and cheese?"

Bea smiled "of course baby" she leaned over and kissed Allie's lips Bea's hand went down to Allie's big belly, her hand grazing Allie's nipple by accident. Suddenly Bea's hand was being moved down south again

"What are you doing Allie?"

"Bea I need you to touch me please baby"

"Seriously?".

"Don't make me beg"

"Wow, okay" Bea didn't mind taking care of Allie's needs she found the entire thing funny.


	33. Chapter 33

"Love how is Allie holding up?"

"Okay, she's pissed she's bed ridden for a little while. I thought she was going to kill our doctor"

"What happened?"

"Her blood pressure has been high"

"Bea you should be at home with her, she shouldn't be alone" Maxine said sweeping the floor

"Yeah well Franky is there now"

"Shit love I thought you wanted her blood pressure to stay normal" they all broke out laughing

"They actually get along well, both flirts at heart I guess"

"So how are you doing?"

"Me, I'm fine just tired, Allie's been kinda needy lately, which is fine. I'm just tired, I forgot the weird cravings women go through when pregnant"

"I remember wanting pickles and ice cream with Sophie" Liz laughed at the faces the others gave her

"Bea why do you go up and have a nap, it's a quite afternoon. We can handle it. We hired more staff and Boomer is trained to take over the front now. She's actually really good, not Allie good but who is?"

"No I can't do that, I have been such a flake since we opened. Plus when Allie has the babies I won't be in much at all"

"That's fine Bea, seriously you need to sleep. No offense but you look like shit"

"Gee Thanks Maxine"

"Do you sleep at all?"

"Maybe a couple of hours a night"

"Wow, Allie is up that much? Why?"

Bea's face turned red, she turned away quick. How does she tell them that her pregnant wife was extremely extremely horny all the time. 

The girls laughed "it's fine Bea you don't have to say it, your red face tells us" 

"Shut up, I'm actually going to lay down."

She went up the stairs to the apartments, and went into Debbie's old apartment. The girls gave it to Bea and Allie in case they wanted to stay in town, since they lived a little ways out. Also in cases like this Bea needed some sleep. She fell on the bed and passed out instantly. She had forgotten her phone downstairs in her locker. Allie had been calling and texting, she was upset Bea wasn't answering. Allie felt bad because she knew she was asking so much of Bea, but she never heard her complain.

"Franky take me to the salon"

"No blondie, Red said you are on bed rest period"

"I have been in the bed a lot the past few days, please I'll even lay down in the apartment upstairs"

"Why do you need to go so bad? Need a roll in the sack again?" Franky said wiggling her eyebrows

"Wouldn't you like to know" Allie smirked

"No I can tell, you keep squeezing your legs together and biting your lip"

"Fine I'm constantly in the mood alright, doctor said it's from all the hormones surging through my body. I try hard to ignore it, not always possible"

"Fuck no wonders red looks like shit, she's been busy"

"I feel bad, but more then anything I need her right now I miss her. She's not answering any of my texts or calls, I think she's mad at me" Allie started to cry

Franky didn't do well people crying, "fine okay let's go, but if red loses her shit, I'm throwing you under the bus" Allie laughed 

"That's fine, she can't resist all this sexiness" 

They both laughed, as Franky helped Allie out of bed.

Allie went to her closet, most of her clothes didn't fit anymore. She decided to go with her dress, they had just went and bought her some new clothes, and Bea insisted she get the pretty dress. Allie loved it, but she felt bad because it was expensive and she knew she would only wear it for a short time. She put it on, then went and put on makeup and put her hair up in a ponytail. She didn't do that often, but she knew how much Bea enjoyed it. She left her room and slowly went down the stairs where Franky sat looking bored.

"I was about to send a search party for you Blondie" franky's eye's finally looking up from her phone. They went big and her mouth fell open

"Do I look bad?" Allie looked down to the floor

"Fuck no, blondie you look hot, red might have a heart attack"

Allie smiled wide thinking of her wife loving how she looked "your just saying that to be nice"

"No I'm not, you look good. Let's go I'll drop you off, and head home. I don't want to be near the place when red sees you"

Allie put on her flip flops and they headed out to the car. They made it to the salon, and Franky helped Allie out of the car. 

"Bye Franky and thanks for hanging out today"

"Your welcome Blondie, I'll come by later with more food for you two"

"Thanks" Allie smiled and waved then headed inside. She was greeted my Maxine who pulled her into a hug.

Allie looked around but didn't see Bea "where is Bea?"

"Umm sweetie she upstairs having a nap, seems someone has been keeping her busy" Maxine winked at Allie who's cheeks turned red

"She actually told you guy's?"

"Hell no, her face went as red as her hair" they both laughed

"Blushing Bea is adorable, I guess I'll just leave her to sleep"

"No I think you should go up, you look absolutely stunning and I'm positive she would love to see you"

"Okay, would you mind walking me up?"

"Not at all sweetie"

Maxine told Boomer she would be right back down, and Allie and Maxine went up the stairs.

"Here you are sweetie, and try and keep the noises down, we have clients downstairs" Maxine winked and then laughed

"I won't promise anything other then I will try" Allie said with absolutely no shame, making them both giggle

Allie opened the door, and locked it again and went right to the room her wife would be in. She stood in the door way, and giggled. Bea was sprawled out like a star fish on the bed, her shirt had ridden up and showed off her toned stomach. Allie admired the beautiful red head, she was so in love with that women. She went to the bed, and crawled up between Bea's legs. Her belly pushed against Bea's stomach as she leaned down to kiss Bea's lips. She kept kissing her until Bea started kissing back. When Allie stopped kissing, Bea's eye's popped open, her eyes glazed over instantly seeing the beautiful blonde.

"Mmmmm... am I dreaming?"

"No baby, I'm actually here I'm sorry you have to come to work to nap" Allie said getting off her wife and off the bed

Bea sat up, her elbows holding her up. Her eyes scanning her wife's body.

"Holy shit, you look.... absolutely beautiful"

"You like it?"

"I do baby a lot, wow...but let's be honest you always look beautiful to me. Just this is...is....wow..."

Allie smiled wide and turned slowly around showing her wife the full view. Bea's eyes stayed on Allie's face, "babe are you sure your not an angle from heaven? Cause i have never seen anyone as perfect, and as beautiful as you"

Allie's eye's filled with tear's "Bea Novak, don't make me cry, shit here I go. You are so sweet, I...I....can't believe you ever wanted me" Bea got up instantly and took Allie in her arms, her one hand going to Allie's face

"Don't cry beautiful girl, I always thought you were absolutely beautiful, the more I knew you the more I fell for you. I didn't know I could fall in love with someone more and more. I was always afraid I wasn't good enough for you"

"Oh Bea you are perfect for me" Allie crashed their lip's together, they both moaned as their tounges fought for domanace. Bea pushed Allie up again the wall gently. Her hand bringing Allie's dress up, and realized Allie wasn't wearing any underwear. Bea gasped "you naughty girl, not wearing any underwear"

"I'm not wearing a bra either, they hurt my tits still" Bea moaned, she bit her lip. 

"Take my dress of Bea, and you can get a full view and I'll even let you actually touch them today"

Bea face went red and she looked down trying to hide her smile. She sometimes hated how her wife could read her like an open book. 

"Babe nothing to be embarrassed about, I have seen you eyeing them up constantly. It must have been really hard not touching them for so long."

"It's fine Alliecat, I don't need to if it hurts you"

"Just be gentle okay, and if they start hurting I'll tell you"

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure" Bea took Allie's dress off and walked her to the need and helped her lay down. Allie laid on her side and Bea laid next to her. She gently kissed Allie's plump lip's, and gently took her bottom lip between her teeth and pulled. Her hand gently rubbing Allie's nipple, which went hard instantly. Allie moaned, Bea smiled and went and started gently sucking on her wife's hard nipple. 

"Oh my god bea, that feels incredible" that encouraged Bea to  
Keep going, her other hand rubbing Allie's other breast gently. She felt Allie start to squirm, she knew her wife was turned on and wanting more. But she knew Allie wanted to let it be about her, since lately it had been about Allie. Bea loved how her wife and wanted her to be satisfied. She ran her hand down Allie's stomach, into her wet folds. 

"Bea...oh god...no...this was about you...oh god that feels soo good" Bea's finger rubbing her wife's clit, then she pushed 2 finger's in gently, started pushing in and out, curling her fingers to hit her wife's sweet spot. 

"B....b....oh oh god...." Allie's moan's getting louder, Bea felt Allie needed more, she she took her finger's out and added a third finger which made Allie jump a little then let out a loud whimper.  
Bea's finger's going in and out, while flicking her wife's clit. Bea's sucking gently on Allie's hard nipple. Bea felt the walls tightening around her finger's, she started going faster and Allie's hips moved along with her fingers. Allie's moan's getting louder and louder, she let out a series of little screams. One last thrust and curl of Bea's finger's and Allie came long and hard. Bea put her mouth on Allie's trying to cover the loud screams that came from her lip's. Bea kept going until Allie's high was done, she pulled her fingers out and licked them clean. 

"Bea..."Allie's heart still pounding and she was trying to catch her breath "i...I...am sorry"

"What for?"

"This was supposed to be about you, not me, I have been so fucking needy lately"

"It's fine, I'm just happy I can help you with those needs" Bea smiled widely

"I have been a terrible wife everything has been about me, I feel like an asshole"

"Hey hey, don't talk like that, honestly I love watching you, hearing is incredible. I was the opposite of you, I didn't want sex or to be touched when I was pregnant. So this is definitely different" Bea laughed

"I bet if you were pregnant when I was around, you would have been horny like me" Allie said with a grin

"Fuck Allie I'm always like an fucking teenager around you"

"Well let's take care of you my beautiful Bea"

"Are you sure?"

"Shut up and get naked"

Bea jumped off and took everything off in lightning speed making Allie giggle. Bea laid down, and Allie kisses her then moved down to her wife's breasts, sucking and licking.

"Allie baby please please touch me, I'm so worked up I'm sure i won't last long"

Allie smiled and went where her wife needed her touch the most. Her finger's sliding into the wet folds, Allie moaned Bea was soaked all because of her.

"I told you Allie I'm ready" Allie started rubbing Bea's clit and sucked on her nipple, switching from breast to breast. She plunged 2 finger's into Bea's opening and went in and out. Bea's moaning getting louder she hadn't been touch in far to long. Allie felt Bea's walls tightening so she went fast and Bea's hips started bucking, and she came hard. Moaning Allie's name over and over. When Bea's body fell to the bed, Allie smiled and took her finger's out and licked them clean. 

"I missed the taste of you Bea" which made Bea blush

"Fuck that felt incredible, I feel so much more relaxed" they both giggled

"Bea I hate to ruin the moment, but I'm starving" Bea laughed

"Of course that's fine babe, let's get ready and go and eat whatever you want"

"I want you, but these 2 needs real food"

Bea got dressed then helped Allie out. She didn't have to but she wanted too. They got cleaned up and headed out, it had started raining. So Bea put her jacket over Allie's head to help keep her dry. "I'm cold baby"

"Well go buy you a jacket or sweater or something okay Allie"

"Thanks bea" they held hands and drove off. They were sitting at a red light, talking and giggling. The light turned green so Bea started to go, she looked to her right and saw a car heading right for Allie's side. She tried to pin it but it was to late, their car went spinning out of control and finally stopped hitting a curb.

Bea woke up, she moaned, she suddenly remembered what happened. She looked over at Allie who was out cold. 

"Allie, Allie wake up" Bea shook Allie , she wasn't waking up. Bea smelt gasoline. "Fuck fuck, she scrambled to get out of the car."

"Miss miss are you okay?" A man came running over to help he saw the entire thing

"I'm fine my wife is pregnant and is knocked out I have to her out, there's fuel leaking"

The door wouldn't budge it was stuck. The man yelled at his wife to call 911 and tell them to get their ass's there now. 

Suddenly the front of the car started on fire. 

"Fuckkkkk, ALLIE!!!!?" she hadn't realized Maxine and Boomer had heard the crash and had come to check on what happened. When they realized it was Allie and Bea they came running.

"Bea let's take her out from your side" Maxine said crawling into the car she unbuckled Allie. She moved her a little, and saw blood coming down her legs.

"FUCK Bea she's bleeding"

"Just get her out Maxine now" the other three where trying to pry Allie's door open wouldn't budge. The flames getting worse and fast. Bea crawled through Allie's window and helped Maxine more to get Allie out. Boomer came and took Allie's other side and they dragged her out away from the car. Bea was still inside, and just crawled out and was a few feet away, then the car exploded, making Bea fly and hit the ground hard. Knocking her out, for a few moments. She woke up, feeling sick to her stomach and pain through her body. She didn't care she sat up and looked over at Allie's body who was still laying there. The noise of the ambulance, firetrucks and police filled the car. Bea got up and staggered to Allie, falling next to her. 

"Allie, Allie wake up"

"Bea, Bea Allie's having the babies right now"

"What? Your kidding?" She's only 7 months pregnant"

"Well I see the head of one, so she having them now"

"Okay, okay, move Bea went and helped the first baby out, by then the ambulance came and the paramedics took over. Bea sat there holding Allie's hand while they delivered the second baby. Another ambulance had come one wanted to take Bea but she refused to leave her wife and their babies 

"Maxine go with Allie, I'll go with our babies. If she wakes up and finds out I went with her and not them, I will be in deep shit" 

They all crawled into the 2 ambulances and they took off. 

Bea was crying, their babies laid there. They couldn't get the baby boy to cry, finally they did and Bea cried harder. 

"Hey it's okay they seem fine they will get a check up when we get there. They will have to be in the NICU since they were born early. We will do everything we can for your kids and wife"

Bea nooded and just cried, her thoughts on both their babies and her wife.


	34. Chapter 34

The ambulances made it to the hospital, and they rushed the babies to the NICU. Bea waited for Allie to come in, since they said they would need some time with the babies to check them over. Allie came rolling in Maxine following her and the paramedics. Allie still wasn't awake, Bea scanning her wife's body. Nurses and doctors came rushing at them. The paramedics telling them everything they needed to know. 

"Let's get her in for tests now" 

"Bea sweetie, how are the babies?"

"They said they should be okay, they are checking them over. But born early, so will spend some time here getting stronger"

"Mrs Novak, you can come now"

"Maxine come get me when they come about Allie please"

"Yeah of course Bea"

Bea walked with the nurse to the nursery, and saw their 2 little babies laying in their crib's. 

"Are they okay?" Bea asked as she held each of their hands, tears rolling down her face.

"Yes they are very healthy babies, do they have names?"

"We were kinda still having an argument about that?" Bea's tear's coming down harder. 

"Bea you need to sit and calm down, we will clean up your head for you"

"No I'm fine"

"You should be seen by a doctor, you were in a car accident" the nurse said gently cleaning her cut

"I don't want to be away from my family"

"Well what would your wife think of you not getting looked over?" The nurse said gently

"That was a low blow, but your right she would kick my ass"

The nurse smiled and took her to get checked out. 

"Bea you have some brusies, and a minor concussion but you will be fine physically" Bea said thank you and went to find out about Allie.

"Bea...Bea " Maxine ran down the hall "Allie's awake, and they can't calm her down" Bea ran with her down the hall. She opened the door to Allie's room where they were about to stick her with a needle.

"STOP" Bea said firmly, Making everyone stopped and turned to look at Bea. 

"Excuse me you can't be in here" the nurse said rudely

"Like hell I can't, that's my wife, back off of her now"

"Bea..Bea...." Allie started sobbing

"Everyone get out NOW" Bea said as she went to Allie's side

"No, she needs to be sedated, she's a danger to herself and the staff" the same spat out

"No she's not, she was SCARED, now get the hell out now"

"Fine I'm calling someone to remove you"

Bea walked up to the nurse and stood toe to toe with her, their eyes staring each other down. Bea pushed up her sleeves, fist's clinched. She gave the nurse one last chance to back off before she punched the bitch in the jaw. The nurse saw something in red heads eyes that gave her chill's.

"Fine whatever, but if she goes off like that again she's getting the drug to knock her out" Bea scoffed as they all walked out. She walked over to Allie who was a crying mess.

"Shhhh it's okay Allie, everything is okay"

"Where are our babies Bea? Are they okay? They wouldn't tell me anything"

"Baby you need to calm down okay" Bea kissed Allie's lip's tasting the salt from her tear's. She sat on the bed making sure she didn't hurt Allie. Pushed some stray blonde hair behind her ear.

"Our babies are good, I delivered them out in the middle of the street"

"They weren't hurt?" Allie asked fear filling her eyes

"No baby they are absolutely perfect, and are absolutely beautiful"

Allie instantly relaxed, "should I go and get them?" Bea asked

Allie's face instantly lighting up, smile growing wide "please"

"First how are you doing Allie?"

"Well as you can see my leg is broken, and my body is aching and my head. Enough about me, go get our babies"

Bea smiled and went and talked to the nurse that helped her out before. They wheeled their two little babies in, and Allie sat up smiling

Maxine popped her head in "I'm going to call everyone and let them know you are okay"

"Thanks Maxine, and tell Debbie to get her she will want to be here"

"For sure"

Bea lifted their baby girl to Allie, who took her and had some tear's fall. Bea took their little boy and snuggled into him and she as well had some tear's.

"Bea can we come in an agreement yet about the name's?"

"I say we go with Ava"

"Bea that's the name I wanted, that's not fair"

"No you were were right, she looks like an Ava, I'm happy with it babe" Allie smiled wide and Ava started to cry

A nurse came in "time to try and feed the little ones, since he's still passed out. We should try with your little princess first"

"Yeah okay,"

The nurse that helped Bea was the one to help out. She helped Allie with the breast feeding, making sure Ava was latched on. Bea sat holding the little boy who they still needed to name. Her eyes on Allie as she fed Ava. She couldn't help but notice how big Allie's breasts have become. She turned away as soon as she saw Allie looking at her smirking. Bea was completely embarrassed how could she be checking her wife out while she was feeding their baby. Ava was done eating and then the little guy started crying, so they switched them out and Bea burped and held Ava. The nurse helping make sure he was latched on properly as well. 

"K I think you two are good I'll come by in awhile and check on you guy's" she said walking towards Bea she stopped "are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, better now thanks for helping me earlier" the nurse put her hand on Bea's muscles on her arm and rubbed it with her thumb. "It was my pleasure, if you need anything let me know" and she walked out.

"Bea what the hell was that?" Allie said with an angry tone

"What was what?"

"That nurse touching your arm and rubbing her thumb on your arm"

"Ohh that it was nothing, she was just very kind to me when I was having a hard time earlier"

"Bea she was hitting on you"

Bea scoffed " no she wasn't she was being kind, I was being stubborn and wouldn't get checked out. She asked me what you would think and I went, cause I knew you would kick my ass"

"Bea I know what I saw, and you let her. Did you enjoy her touching you?"

Bea just sat there she wasn't going to answer a stupid question like that. 

"So what are we naming the little guy?" Bea asked ignoring the question

"Answer Bea, I was out cold and our babies were in the hospital alone, and you were off flirting with the fucking nurse"

"First of all I wasn't, I made sure Ava and the little guy were okay. I made sure you were okay. Second of all don't talk to me like that. Whats your problem?"

"Bea get out, give me Ava and go"

"No, Allie I didn't do anything wrong, your overreacting"

"Beatrice Smith give me my daughter and get out"

Bea stood up and put Ava in her little basinet next to Allie, then she took their son and put him in basinet. 

"What the hell are you doing, I said leave Bea" 

Bea sat down next to Allie, who tried pushing Bea off. 

"Allie stop" she took Allie's hands and held them, stopping her from moving 

"Bea let me go now"

"No, listen to me those are OUR babies, don't ever say otherwise. Also I'm Novak not Smith, and even if she was hitting on me I didn't notice but I have eyes only for a really really hot blonde who just gave birth. I love you and only you, and right now you're hurting, your scared. I'm here okay stop trying to push me away"

Allie's blue eyes filled with tear's, "I'm...I'm sorry Bea, I just full of different emotions I don't know how to handle it" tear's once again ran down her face

Bea kissed Allie's hands, "babe I get it, you have been through a lot in the past 24 hour's. Go to sleep and I'll watch Eva and Landon" 

Allie smiled wide "I love it, Landon Alexander Novak"

"Sounds perfect baby now go to sleep"

"Will you lay with me?"

"No I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't" Allie shifted over as best as she could. 

Bea laid down and Allie snuggled in, and fell asleep within minutes.

Bea was laying there and she heard the door open and Debbie walked in. She had balloons and 2 teddies in her hand.

"Hi mum" she said whispering she set down the stuff and walked over to her brother and sister. She covered her mouth, and let out a small giggle

"Mum they are absolutely perfect"

Bea slipped out of bed trying not to wake Allie who was passed right out. 

"Aren't they? I already see Allie's nose on Ava and lips. Landon has her chin"

"Ava and Landon?"

"Yeah he's Landon Alexander Novak, and this is Ava Deborah Novak"

"Mum, you name her middle name after me?"

"Yes it's was Allie's idea, she loves you like you are her own"

"Good, because shes my mama" 

"Want to hold one of them?"

"I want to hold both, but I'll start with my little sister"

She picked Ava up and snuggled her, rocking her in her arms.

Bea picked Landon up and snuggled him giving kisses. 

Allie woke up a little while later and saw her wife and daughter sitting together holding the twin's. She couldn't help but smile, then fresh tear's fell. She had a family, she was so happy.


	35. Chapter 35

A week later Ave and Landon were being strapped into their car carriers. Bea had asked Debbie to drop the outfits that Allie had wanted them to go home in, plus some other clothes for them.

 

"Bea, are you sure you're doing it right? Is everything at home for sure ready? Fuck I can't button my shirt, my hands won't work" Allie said her body filled with anxiety, her hormones still wild.

Bea had just finished buckling Ave in, so she grabbed the handles and out them on the floor. She turned around and walked over to Allie.

"Here let me help you Alliecat" Allie dropped her hands and sighed heavy

"I'm sorry Bea, I have been an absolute bitch all week. I'm just so scared, what if I'm a bad mum, I'm a fuck up I shouldn't have kid's"

Bea finished buttoning Allie's shirt, she pulled her wife close to her. Her hand one hand on Allie's lower holding her close, while the when up and down her back to comfort her.

"You are not a fuck up, yes we not just you will mess up, and that's okay. You are already a great mama ask anyone that See's you with Debbie"

"Debbie is easy, she's not a baby who's depending on me for everything. Also helps she's you in many ways, but she definitely has better taste in music and doesn't drive like an old lady"  
Allie said smiling

"Hey I don't drive like an old lady, I am a driver who just likes to take her time"

"Whatever babe, your a bad ass who likes to drive granny cars and drive like them. We just have to get you some cat's now" Allie giggled as her wife's face went into a pout

"Haha very funny, your going to pay for that later"

"I'll walk home and still beat you with your driving"

Bea pushed Allie against the wall gently, "you think you're so funny don't you"

"Yes yes I really do..but I definitely think I need punishment later"

Bea's body felt a wave of heat it's been a week since they made love. Allie's cheeky grin made it's way on her face "Bea are you turned on right now?"

"Maybe... it's your fault" Bea said as she gently rested her forehead on Allie's.

"My fault? How so?"

"Your you, I never knew one person could be everything I ever wanted and more"

Bea connected her lip's to Allie's, Bea deepened the kiss making Allie moan.

"Fuck red you two trying to make more babies already?" 

Bea pulled away and moaned, "Doyle you have shitty timing"

"Well I didn't find it fair that you get some and I don't" she teased

Bea pulled away from Allie, and walked over to the twin's.

"Well you two are you ready to go home?" She bent done and picked their carrier's up.

Franky went and grabbed the luggage bags they had. 

"Geeze blondie, did ya move into the hospital?"

"No, I just like options for the twin's"

"Oh god your going to be that mum aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Allie asked opening the door for them to go out of the room.

"The mum that has then dressed the same, stuff like that"

"Okay you got me, I so am that mum. Also the mum that will buy way to much crap because I think it would be cute on them"

They made it to the elevator and headed down. They made it down and out of the hospital. Bea waited for Allie and Franky to bring the car to the doors. They pulled up and Allie got out and helped Bea put them in the back seat. Then Allie sat in the middle between them. Bea got into the driver's seat and took off. 

"Red at the rate we won't be home until Christmas" car's drove by honking and flipping then off

Allie in the back seat laughing her ass off. "That's it babe, I'm finding a sticker that says 'bad ass..until behind the wheel' what do you think?"

"I think it would suit ya red, hey look the turtle is passing us" Franky said as she pointed out the window

Making Allie go into a fit of laughter along with franky. Which then woke up the twins and they started to cry.

"You two are like little kid's, now you woke up Ava and Landon up. Good job"

Allie soothing them, until they fell back to sleep. Her breasts started to throb the sound of the crying babies made her leak milk. "Shit not again"

"What's the problem blon..." Franky's eye's landing on the wet spots on Allie's shirt " shit your tits are leaking"

"Get your eyes off my wife's tits Franky or I'll kick your ass" Bea said as she focused on the road

"I'll just jump out and run away, you couldn't catch me, cause you drive so slow"

"That's it" Bea pushed on the gas and they went flying down the road. Bea felt like she was speeding, when really she was going the same pace as everyone else. 

"You go red, look at your going the speed limit" she said winking at Bea

"When we stop, you better run Doyle cause I'm about to go top dog on your ass" Franky started to laugh, until she saw Bea's white knuckles on the steering wheel.

"Shit, your serious?"

"Yes, I am you better pray I don't catch you"

"What about blondie? she was bugging you just as much"

"I won't beat the crap out of my wife, but she's getting punishment too and one that she won't be enjoying"

Allie scoffed "right like what? Put me in the dog house? You would cave before me"

"You really think so Alliecat? How about the dog house, and you are on diaper duty all alone"

"What! noo Bea that's not fair"

Bea smirked and kept driving, they finally pulling into their driveway. As soon as Bea put the car in park, Franky opened the door and went running for her car. Bea had gotten out and ran after her. Bea was faster and took a hold of franky's shirt and pulled her back. They began to wrestle, hitting the grass Rolling around. 

Allie scoffed and crawled, then crawled between the two seats to the front and got out. She watched the two wrestling in the grass, suddenly became very turned on watching her wife man handle the Burnett. She shook her head, and took the twins out of the car. 

"Bea I need help"

"Red your ball and chain is calling you"

"Shut the fuck up Franky" Bea said through gritted teeth

"Beatrice Novak, get your hot ass over here and help me"

"This isn't over Franky" Bea said as she got off the ground and walked away

"Come on Red I was getting a lady bonner over here"

Bea flipped Franky off as she walked away making her laugh.

"Feel better now?" Allie asked with a smile

"No, I'm annoyed at both of you" she took the house key out and opened the door. Letting Allie in with Ava, and Bea took Landon and followed her in. Suddenly there was people jumping out yelling "SUPRISE" making them jump. Then waking the twins up again making them cry. 

Allie set Ava down and ran up the stairs covering herself

"Sorry mum, we didn't mean to scare you guy's and wake the twin's up"

"It's fine help me get them out of their seats"

Bea was surrounded by women trying to get a peek at the babies. 

"Sorry you guy's, they should be fed and changed."

"Love don't be sorry, we can hangout and wait"

"Who's idea was it to do this?"

"Debbie's, she wanted to throw her mama a baby shower, since she didn't get one"

Bea smiled wide at their daughter who was talking to boomer. 

"Okay I'm going to go up and help Allie, be back down in a bit" 

She carried Ava and Landon up the stairs to their room.

"Babe they twins are hungry"

"Okay, I'll meet you in the nursery"

Bea turned around and headed to the nursery. Allie came in a few min later and sat in the rocking chair. Grabbing the pillow she bought too lay them down as she fed them. Bea handed Landon over, and Allie pulled her breast out and he instantly started rooting for her. Which made his mum and mama giggle.  
When he was done then she fed Ava. 

A nasty smell filled the room making them both gag "well Allie my job here is done"

"Can you change Landon"

"No it's now your job"

"Beeeaaaaaa please help me"

"I'll change Ava and you change Landon"

"FINE" they went and changed them and changed their outfits again. Heading down a little later, they were surrounded by the ladies again.

"Can I hold one of them" Boomer asked shyly

"Of course Boomer but please wash your hands" Allie said kindly

They watched as Maxine, Liz, Boomer, Franky and Bridget moved to the sink to wash their hands. 

"So I guess you all want a turn?" Bea said smiling

"Yes" they all said at the same time. Making them all laugh together.

"Now mama sit down, we have food in the dinning room, and gift's in the living room"

"You guy's didn't have to buy anything" Allie said with tear's in her eyes.

"Ohhhhhhhhh no Allie, we all wanted too" Maxine said sweetly

"Now love go sit, and we will bring you some food, and you can then open presents"

Bea stood there as Allie was pushed into the living room. 

"Come on love you go sit too"

"No it's fine, I want Allie and the twins to be the center of attention"

"We did this for you as well, we both know you never got one for Debbie"

Bea's eye's filled with tear's "no unfortunately I did not, I had no one and even her father he came and left"

"Go on then we will get you food too"

Bea went and sat down on the couch next to her wife. Who gave Bea a gentle kiss " are you okay?"

"Yes, just overwhelmed babe"

"Your not the only one Bea"

The Ladies brought food in for them and they took turns eating and holding the twin's. 

"Okay now we open presents"

Debbie handed a gift to Allie and Bea each.

They opened their gifts for the twins and thanked them all.

"This last one is for you bea, it's something from all of us"

Bea took it and smiled at everyone she opened it and instantly the tear's fell down her face. It was a quilt that had pictures of Debbie as a baby, some of them together, then pictures of her friends and Debbie recently, then of Allie pregnant , some of Bea with Allie and pregnant Allie, Debbie and Bea together. Then the words ' family forever '

"You guy's this is absolutely beautiful thank you Soo much" Bea's face filled with more tear's

"We are here for all 5 of you, we will be the crazy aunt's" Maxine said smiling

Bea and Allie looked at one another and tear's fell down their faces. Everyone sensed they needed a moment alone.

"Well let's get things cleaned up and put away so these two can go rest"

They all scattered doing stuff

"Thank you Bea" Allie said as she sat on her lap

"For what?"

"For giving me everything I have ever wanted, for loving me and taking a chance on me"

"Loving you has been the easiest thing I have ever done, and thank you for giving me hope again baby and a bigger family"

They sat together on the couch, falling asleep. Allie's head on Bea's shoulder and Bea leaned back on the couch her arm around Allie's waist and the other holding Allie's hand.

Debbie walked in and smiled leaving them to sleep. She told the others they had to be quite. Everyone left but Debbie, she decided to stay the night and take care of the twins so her parents could sleep. She knew her mama had been pumping while they were in the hospital, and getting the twins to use the bottle as well. She locked everything up, and shut the lights off and headed upstairs to feed and put the twins to bed.


	36. Chapter 36

Bea woke up the next day on the couch, Allie passed out beside her. Bea yawned, and looked at the time. She saw it was 8, then it registered the sun was coming in it's was 8am not pm.

"Oh shit!!" Bea jumped off the couch, making Allie fall off.

"What the fuck?"

"Sorry Alliecat, but it's 8am, and well the twin's" Bea said running around the house looking for the twin's. Allie not far behind, they headed up the stairs to find Debbie passed out on the floor in the nursery.

Bea and Allie stood there smiling, they slowly moved to their room.

"Man I feel almost human again, when did we fall asleep Bea?"  
Allie asked she flopped on to their bed

"I don't know, but my neck is killing me" she groaned rubbing it

"Come here and I'll rub it" Bea went over and sat on the bed, Allie came and sat behind bea massaging the sore neck

"Oh god Alliecat that feels so good, can you go a bit harder for me?"

Allie bit her bottom lip, suddenly feeling very turned on. She did as Bea asked, making Bea moan more. Suddenly Bea felt a hand on her left breast, squeezing it making Bea moan again. Then felt Allie's lip's on her neck making Bea move so Allie had better access. Her hand reaching behind her to put it her wife's blonde hair

"Bea...I..kiss...need...kiss....you..kiss..now" Bea stood up taking her clothes off and Allie laid on the bed taking her stuff off. Bea crawled up Allie's body, when she reached Allie's lip's she smiled kissing her gently. Her thigh falling between Allie's open legs, she pushed it tight against the wet core. Then positioned herself on Allie's thigh, grinding her wife. They both moaned, and their mouths desperate for one another, tounges danced with one another. Bea's wet core grinding her wife she started rocking her body, pushing tight against Allie's clit as she did so. Allie moving her leg to put more pressure against Bea's clit. Their body's moving in sync, they couldn't focus on kissing anymore, the build up slow but intense, soft moan's filling the room. 

"Bea..I'm...I'm so close"

"Me..too..oh god.." their eyes locked they watched one another as their orgasms build. Allie came first moaning Bea's name, causing Bea to cum not long after calling Allie's name over and over. Allie breaking out into tear's, she covered her face as she cried.

Bea got off and laid next to Allie, "did I hurt you?" Bea asked concern dripping through her voice

"What? No no" Allie calmed down a bit after "it was just intense, and incredible" she then kissed Bea's lip's

"Okay good I was afraid I hurt you with just having twins and all"

"No, I'm fine really just wouldn't be going at it like rabbits anytime soon" she said causing them both to laugh

"Fair enough, we should shower while we can"

They got up and had a quick shower together, got ready for the day. They saw Debbie was up with the twin's downstairs.

"Morning Debbie" Allie said coming towards her and the twins

"Morning Mama, sleep good?"

"Yes thank you so much, I guess we were more tired then we thought"

"Yup you two passed out before everyone even left" she giggled

Allie laughed as she picked up Landon who instantly went rooting "apparently someone's hungry" Allie said giggling

"He didn't eat that long ago, I swear he can eat and eat" 

Bea came in with coffee for them. "Debbie didn't you feed the twins?" Bea asked setting Allie's coffee down on the table.

Debbie rolled her eyes "yes mum I did"

"Bea leave her alone, she took good care of them relax" Allie said as she fed Landon who was a very happy camper

"Sorry Debbie I didn't mean to sound ungrateful, I should know better you ate like he does"

"I ate that much? I swear he was up every 2 hour's eating"

"Yes you have always have been a hungry one, constantly eating" Bea said then laughed from the look Debbie gave her

"Whatever mum, but speaking of food I'm starving and there's not much in you fridge or pantry right now."

"Okay let's have something small to eat, then I'll go get stuff" Bea said getting up to make something to eat. 

Bea made breakfast, while Allie and Debbie fed and changed the twin's. they sat down and ate together while the twins slept.

"Debbie can you clean up? I'm heading to get food and some other stuff" Bea said getting up, she then went and kissed Allie

"Debbie I'll help you" Allie said getting up

"No, Allie you go lay down and rest" Bea said taking her hand and leading her to the stairs

"Bea I'm okay, really I can help"

"Baby I know, but I can tell you are already tired, go have a nap"

Allie groaned "I am tired, but how I didn't do anything" 

Bea grinned and whispered "baby do you not remember what we did this morning?"

Allie giggled "how could I forget?" She then grabbed Bea's ass and kissed her wife hard

"Allie stop, I need to go and you need to sleep before our little man wakes up wanting more milk"

"Your right, but when you go make sure to put the hazard lights on so people know your driving slow" she giggled, Bea just glared at her

She headed out and drove to get what they needed, and decided to get Allie some flowers. She headed home unloaded the car when her phone started to ring, "hey franky, what's up?"

"Hey red can you meet me for lunch, I need to talk with you"

"Okay? Everything okay?

"Yes, I ummm shit just meet me for lunch"

"Should be fine I'll go talk to Allie, and call you back"

"Sure red go ask the boss" 

"Fuck you she's not the boss" 

"Yeah right red, you were top dog in prison but now we all know who top dogs is" Franky said holding back her laughter

"Franky, you are about to get your ass kicked"

"Bea babe, what's wrong?" Allie asked wrapping her arm's her wife and pulling her in

"Franky wants me to meet her for lunch, then she wants her ass kicked" she said through her gritted teeth

Allie took the phone for Bea, " okay Franky what did you say to piss off Bea?"

She listened and nodded she looked over at Bea who had her arms crossed and was pissed. 

"Oh so Bea's no longer top dog, I am? Is that what is being said, do the others know?" Allie totally messing with Bea, who was turning red and muttering stuff 

"Yeah Franky she will meet you, her boss says it's fine, she will see you there" she hung up the phone and handed it back to Bea

"You do know I'm kidding, you will always be my top dog" Allie said smirking 

"I really should just let that shit go, but I hate being weak" Bea said with tear's in her eyes

"Babe you are far from weak, and who gives a fuck if you aren't bad ass anymore"

Bea looked up and scoffed "what? I am too bad ass"

"Why do you care anymore if people see you as scary and bad ass?" Allie asked twirling some of Bea's red hair in her fingers

"Because I was weak for far to long, and I refuse to go back to the sniveling little weak cow" Bea then slightly pushed Allie away and watched out. She was feeling angry and a rush of a pile of feeling's. She got in the car, ignoring Allie and tore out of the yard.

Allie stood there watching Bea take off like a bat out of hell. She realized they had been bugging her had opened up a door of her past. Debbie came out after seeing her mum take off from upstairs

"Shit what happened? I have never seen my mum take off like that"

"We have been bugging her about driving slow, and she wasn't a bad ass top dog anymore. She finally snapped and took off" Allie said with tear's in her eyes.

"Harry constantly told her she couldn't drive, she got a speeding ticket once and he beat her for it. He always said she was a weak pathetic cow, and no one would ever respect her or love her, plus a crap load of other stuff"

"What? She has only told me bit and pieces of him, I never pushed her"

"I only know some stuff, and that's from me hearing and watching. When she snapped that day she tried to kill him, I think was the final straw and something died in her. Then she met you and I saw her softness come back. Which I think she see's as weakness" 

Allie nodded, and went inside Calling Franky and telling her what happened. She then tried calling Bea a few times. 

Bea saw that Allie was calling, and just tossed her phone out the window. She was done of being called weak, she wasn't weak. She drove until she decided to head to a bar, she parked and went inside. She started with a beer, and kept going. 

"Have you found her Franky?" Allie said Bea's been gone fkr hour's

"No, we don't know where to go, maybe Debbie will know?"

"Debbie have an idea where she may go?"

"No, well maybe, I know Harry used to drink at a bar called Dave's"

"Maybe Dave's bar?" 

"Okay I'll check it out"

When franky pulled up to the bar she saw cop cars and a flash of red being put in the back seat. Franky got out and looked in the car, and saw a drunk bleeding Bea sitting in the back. The saw a man being taken into an ambulance. She went to one of the cop's and had a chat, they wouldn't tell her anything. So she went inside and asked around and finally got some answers.

She went outside, and called Allie who answered quickly.

"Did you find her Franky?"

"Yes, but you won't like what I'm about to tell you"

"Is she okay? Franky tell me she is okay" Allie sobbed down the line

"Yes and no, she got drunk and ended up in a fight. The guy is being taken to the hospital. Red is off to county jail, if he presses charges she could be shipped back to prison. I'm going to ask around more to find out exactly who started it and shit"

Allie hung up the phone and started to cry, Debbie held her mama "it will all be okay Mama"

"No it won't I can't lose her, she can't go back she just can't"

"She won't we will make sure of it, okay?"

Allie nodded, "I'm sorry I should be the strong one not you"

"It's fine mama, we will only get through this together. Maybe you should go see her"

"What about the twins?"

"I'll watch them, you have milk ready for them?"

"Yeah I do, okay I'm going to go see what If I can get her out"

Allie went and changed and gave Ava and Landon a kiss each. She got a taxi and headed to the police station Franky said she was at, and she would meet her there.

Allie's taxi pulled up to the station and she got out and walked to Franky. 

"Find out anything?"

"Yeah, I did, and I looked at the camera, red kicked the guy's ass"

"Of course she did, fuck now she's heading back to prison isn't she?"

Franky was about to speak when a police officer asked what they wanted

"We are here to see my wife Beatrice Novak"

"Sorry no can do, she's gone to the hospital"

"What? Why didn't anyone call me? I'm her wife"

"Sorry she just got sent in about 15 min ago"

"What happened the hell happened?"

"We don't know, she was in a drunk cell with a few others. Next thing we now there's blood and she was laying on the floor. The other's won't say shit"

Allie's phone rang it was the hospital, they got in franky's car and headed there.


	37. Chapter 37

They got to the hospital and headed in Allie had mixed feelings, she was pissed off and worried. She went and asked about Bea and they told them to sit. The doctor came out a little while later

"Bea Novak?"

"That's my wife, I'm Allie Novak"

"So your the Allie that Bea keeps talking about"

"Yup, now is she okay?"

"Yes, she is she got stabbed in the stomach a couple times. Not to deep, just needed stitches. She keeps saying she's sorry but she also doesn't want any visitors"

"She doesn't want to see me? Her wife?"

"No she doesn't, she specifically said to tell you sorry and she doesn't want to see you tonight, go home"

"That does it, I'm going in" Allie was fumming

"We can't allow you too, it's the patience wishes"

Allie stood in front of him, giving the look she had seen Bea use. The doctor stepped back a little and nooded and took her to the room Bea was in. Franky stayed in the waiting room, hoping Bea didn't need a body bag when Allie was done with her.

Allie opened the door and saw a rough looking Bea her eyes closed. Until she heard 

"Beatrice Alice Novak you don't want to see me?!" Bea's eye's popped open 

"Why are you here? Go home"

"No fucking way, you take off get in a fight end up in jail. You do realize you have a wife and kids at home, right?"

"Just go Allie now" Bea said threw gritted teeth

"Why? Don't you love me anymore?" Allie asked with a small sad voice

"What? Fuck no baby I love you more then the air I breathe. I just really fucked up, and don't want to be reminded what I'm going to lose"

"What do you mean going to lose?"

"I got in a fight and lost it, and Beat the shit out of the guy. Ended up in the drunk tank getting stabbed because the idiot was high and drink thinking I stole their fucking gear"

"Why did you fight the guy in the bar?"

" I was drunk, Harry's old friend came in and started hitting on me. I said fuck off he wouldn't listen. Then he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall, pinning my hands. So i fucking lost it, and someone pulled me off because I wanted to kill him.  
I think I kept calling him Harry because i vaguely remember him saying he wasn't Harry. But who cares right, I'm probably heading back to fucking prison" Bea's eye's filled up with tear's they fell down her face

"Bea someone had to of seen something, we won't let you go back"

"Allie whatever Happens baby you take care of our kid's, you are a great mama"

"Bea don't you talk that way" they heard a knock on the door and two police men came in

"Beatrice Smith?"

"See Allie, game over now go I really don't want you to see me get cuffed"

"Sorry we need to talk to Beatrice alone"

"First off I'm her wife I'm not moving, second of all that prick got what he deserved" Allie shooting them the top dog glare

"Okay Beatrice you have a fiesty one there"

Bea laughed "your telling me, I don't get away with shit, but please call me Bea"

"Okay Bea, we are hear to tell you your free to go, when they release you. Several witnesses came forward, plus there's camera's that show what happened"

Allie started to cry, she was so happy.

"But may I say you sure have a wicked right hook. You should do boxing" the one cop said smiling

"Yeah? Might check into it" she said smiling back

They walked out and Bea was smiling "did you hear that babe? He thinks I would be good at boxing, that's bad ass right?"

"Sure Is baby, but your in the dog house now"

"What? No way, you heard them I was defending myself"

"Yes and he deserved it, but you just took off leaving me and your kids behind because you got upset"

"Fuck what else is going to happen?"

" I'm bringing in Bridget and you are starting to talk shit it with her. If you won't talk to me, this can't happen every time your upset"

"What else?"

"Your now on shitty diaper duty again"

"FINE, but can you please come and kiss me already" Bea giving her puppy eye's

"Fine but only one, I'm mad at you for taking off and saying you didn't want me here"

"I'm sorry baby" Allie came over and kissed Bea, who had brought her hand up on Allie's neck, pushing her tounge into her wife's mouth kissing her until air became a problem

"Holy shit Bea, where did that come from?"

"You said I got one kiss I wanted it to be a good one, and we both know you like when I do that" Bea winked at her wife

"Don't you go and try and charm your way out of this. Now I'm gonna go home to our kid's. Goodnight" she started to walk away, when she heard Bea mumbling stuff

"What was that Bea?"

"Nothing dear, goodnight"

"That's what I thought, and guess what when you get out, you have a vacation in the slot"

"What the hell does that mean?" Bea asked confused

"Means no sex, no kissing me, no touching me, and you sleep on the couch until I say it's over"

Bea groaned and was about to Mumble something else when Allie came back and gave her the stare. Bea glared back which made Allie glare even harder. They were eyeing each other down, suddenly Bea snapped

"FINE you win, even though I think your making this to be more then it has to be"

"You didn't just say that? I can't believe you, guess what you wanted me gone well here i go. I give up, I'm done, you want to push me away well good job. I have to go our kid's need a parent at home, but don't you worry I don't need your help. Don't even bother coming home when you get out. 

"What?! No Allie come on, I'm sorry I will do anything just don't leave me please" Bea tried getting out of bed but Allie had gone already.

Bea sat in her bed crying she just fucked up everything and she didn't know how she will fix it.

\--------

A week later 

"Hey Red how ya doing"

"Just fucking awesome, my wife won't talk to me or see me, Debbie won't talk to me, and I haven't seen my babies other then pictures Allie sends me"

"Shit you really fucked up eh"

"Yeah Liz and Maxine laid it into me too, Boomer thought I did great kicking some ass and well you always stand by me"

"Well I think you an absolute idiot, you almost ended up back in hell and now you are letting your family slip out of your hands"

"Hey since I have gotten out of the hospital I go there and give flowers every morning. Which I find broken up and tossed on the lawn"

"Ohh wow red Flowers? Fuck come on, you really think that weak shit will work? You took off on your family, because of the shit from your past getting in your head again. Then end up in a fight, which I admit was awesome, but could have avoided it if you didn't take off. Then you told the poor doctor to tell your wife and mother of your children to not come in"

"Oh god I'm such a fuck up, your right I need to do something more"

"Ya think geez how the hell did you manage to run a prison from the inside and outside yet can't fix this?"

"No idea, it's easy to scare people, but to show them love and your with them always not always easy for me Anyways"

"Well do something, before you lose everything"

Franky got up and left Bea's apartment, Bea sitting there trying to figure out what to do. She got an idea and packed her stuff up that Allie had kindly put in their lawn. She got a taxi and went and got the stuff she would need. She then headed home and paid the taxi driver and unloaded her thing's.

She then started to set up camp, Allie said she wasn't allowed in the house, she would camp out side. She bought cans of beans and water.

She heard the front door open and a pissed off Allie walking out. Bea couldn't help but notice Allie looked exhausted, yet still absolutely beautiful.

"What the hell are you doing Bea?"

"You didn't want me home, so I am sleeping outside"

"No your not, go I don't want to see you, or should I send someone to come out and tell you?"

"No I got the message loud and clear, but I'm not going"

"Yes you are" 

"No I'm not I want you, and I want our kids I'm not leaving"

"I'm calling the cops"

"Fine go a head then they will just laugh and leave since I also own the house and land"

Allie screamed and ran into the house, leaving Bea smiling.

She sat in her tent and ate her Bean's. She fell asleep and was absolutely cold she should have gotten a better sleeping bag. she fell asleep with wearing everything she had in her bag. She got out of her tent and went to the door and knocked. Debbie answering the door

"Mum what are you doing?"

"I need to use the bathroom then I'll go out I swear"

"Fine but make it fast" 

Bea ran into the bathroom and did her business then came out as Allie came down the stairs.

"What the hell? You aren't supposed to be in the house Bea"

"I just used the bathroom, I'm going back out"

Allie followed her outside, "Bea it's freezing out here"

"Yeah I know why do think Im wearing all my clothes."

Allie then turned around and walked back in shutting the door. Making Bea smile again, Allie was talking to her a bit more and showing concern.

She sat in her tent and ate more beans and drank water. She then went and sat on the step. The evening came and swore it was colder then the night before but hell she was not giving up. She fell asleep at some point, waking up in the morning and went to the door and knocked. Allie answered this time and shut the door on Bea. Shit back to square one so she ended up in the bush. Then had her Bean's and water, she sat on the step after. Allie coming out she walked past Bea and into her car. She got into her car then ran over Bea's tent and left the yard. Bea got up and got her sleeping bag and pillow and laid on the porch. Allie returned with groceries Bea got up and walked to the car and opened the trunk and grabbed bags. 

"Bea stop I can do it on my own"

"No I want to help" Bea carried them to the front door and left then there. Allie came with a couple of bags and unlocked the door putting them inside, she stood there looking at Bea for a min then shut the door. Bea was hungry so she went looking if any cans of beans made it which she was lucky a couple did. She ate some and found a few bottles of water that made it.

Bea went into her sleeping bag and shivered all night, she was cold but wasn't giving in. Morning came and Bea got up and knocked on the door. Allie answering again she shut the door so Bea went into the bush. When she came out Allie was standing on the steps.

"Why are you still here?"

"I told you I'm sorry and I'm not leaving I want this I want you and our kids" 

Allie just screamed and came running at Bea, who stood her ground. Allie ran into Bea knocking her over and Allie landed on her. 

Allie's blue eyes filling with tear's, she started to cry in Bea's chest. She kept going until she was just sniffling. She looked into Bea's eye's, "you pull that shit ever again and I will end you"

"I know baby, I swear I will never ever leave you or the kids again"

"Good, now give me a kiss"

"Ummm probably best I don't, I haven't been taking good care of myself out here. I am sure I stink alot and you ran over my toothbrush and toothpaste so yeah"

"Yeah sorry about that I kinda lost it"

Bea pushed some lose hair behind Allie's ear. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about"

Allie smiled wide and got up helping Bea up.

"Would you like to come in and shower and change?"

"Yes please, I'm so cold"

They walked into the house and Debbie came and went to hug her mum. "Good God you stink go shower and I'll hug you"

"Ya ya" Bea went up the stairs to their room and stripped down. She grabbed a new toothbrush and brushed her teeth then got in the shower. Moaning it felt so good to shower, she saw that a couple stitches had come undone. She then went and got some bandage's and fixed herself up. Got dressed and headed down to where the family eating. She went and gave kisses to the twin's, hugged Debbie then went and hugged and kissed Allie. Who got her to sit and eat with them. The family was once again together and happy. Bea couldn't help but have a big smile on her face all day.


	38. Chapter 38

Time flew it was a year later and it was the twin's 1st birthday. Allie was a mess she couldn't believe her little babies were 1 already. For a week she was cleaning, moving stuff trying to make everything perfect for their birthdays. Allie would snip at Bea for everything and anything. The morning of the party they had another blow out. Resulting Bea leaving for work pissed off, she had no idea why Allie was freaking out her wife wouldn't talk.

Bea entered the salon, and stormed into the back. The salon wasn't open yet, which was good since Bea slammed the door shut. She threw her bag down and fell into her chair, turning it away from the door. She sat staring at the wall, she felt so frustrated. She heard the door open after a soft knock.

"Just leave me alone please, I'm working in the office today"

"Love what's wrong?" Liz not listening to Bea she came in and sat on the chair opposite of her.

"Liz I'm fine, just frustrated is all"

"With Allie or work?"

Bea let out a loud sigh and turned her chair "I think Allie doesn't want me anymore" tear's start falling

"What? No way, you two are so smitten with each other. Plus you were never quite about other activities you did" Liz said with a little chuckle.

"Yeah well that's definitely not a problem now, it's opposite in fact. She won't do that anymore really, it's been a month at least and that's a long time"

"Wow, what else is happening?"

"This past week she won't stop cleaning, reorganizing shit. When I can't something, she freaks out and shows me saying I should know. But everything keeps getting moved, so how the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Wow, have you tried talking to her?" Bea just gave her a look, like did you really just ask that "yeah right sorry love, so tonight's birthday party may be a bit akward?"

"Unfortunately yes, hopefully she doesn't tear me a knew one in front of Franky" 

"Yeah, maybe I'll have a chat with her and make sure she behaves" Bea nodded "I'll leave you to it love" Liz got up and went out to start the day. Bea's office phone started to ring, not even thinking she answered without looking at the caller ID 

"Hello"

"Bea, finally I have been calling and texting you since you left angry this morning" Bea looked around in her bag 

"Shit I must have left it in the car or at home, I'm sorry"

"You just took off this morning, you told me you wouldn't don't again bea" Allie said frustrated

Bea sighed which Allie heard down the line "I'm sorry Allie, I just left for work I'm not off doing anything stupid. Just at work that's it"

"Well Bea you didn't have to just take off, I need help her getting thing's set up. I want everything perfect, and Debbie can't help because she's in class all day."

"Okay, well I do have work to do Allie. When's the lastest I should be home by?"

"Fine, be home by noon please. Also bring home some more drink's, Chip's, and maybe salsa. Ohh and pick up the cake as well it should be ready by then"

"Okay, so leave work by noon and get this stuff then come home?"

"Yes, I guess so, but please hurry home"

"Allie you do realize the party isn't until 5 right? We have plenty of time to get everything done"

"You just don't care do you? I have to do everything, and do you notice? No it's always about you Bea always, nothing is good enough. Just forget it, you stay there and work I'll do it all myself"

"Wait, what? Of course I care Allie, seriously your over reacting right now. What the hell is going on with you?"

"I'm overreacting? Did you just say that? Really?" 

"Allie..."click "did she just hang up on me?" Bea said angrily out loud Bea put the phone down hard. She got up and walked out of the office with her bag.

"Liz, I need some fresh air I'm just going down the street to get a coffee"

"Okay love, do want some company?"

"No, just need to think" she walked out the door and down to the deli. She grabbed a coffee and headed outside and sat on the bench. She been sitting there 15 min when she heard someone calling her name. She looked up and saw Allie stomping down the sidewalk, in sweats and a t shirt, her up in a messy ponytail. Bea couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

"You said you had work, and your out here having coffee"

"Allie, after you hung up on me I needed some fresh air okay, please just stop. Where is Landon and Eva?"

"Well I stopped at the salon to talk to you, but you weren't there. Liz, Maxine and Boomer came in and took them"

"Don't they have clients?"

"Yes, Bea I know I'll go back right away. They insisted they keep them while I came to talk with you. I didn't just drop them off and take off"

"Okay, well what's there to talk about? Your always mad at me no matter what I say or do so what's the point?" Bea said standing up staring Allie in the eyes

"I am not, I'm just... I'm" Allie started crying, catching Bea off guard. She put her coffee and bag down on the bench and sat down pulling Allie on her lap. She just held her and rocked her, trying to calm her down. 

"What's going on Allie?" Bea asked white hand wiped tear's away

"I'm just tired Bea, all the time. I feel I'm all alone, your always working or busy with something. When you are home your so focused on the kids, I just feel none existing. I'm not giving you shit for wanting to spend time with our kids, it's just I would like attention too"

"I try and you just push me away, I try and touch you make love to you and nothing. So I felt like you just didn't want me anymore so I guess I backed off"

"Do you realize we haven't been out alone, or a date in a year. We got so busy, I'm honestly just tired lot's. I didn't mean to make you feel like I don't want you, i just feel very unattractive lately" Allie said looking down

"Unattractive? God no your even more beautiful then the day we met" Bea said bringing Allie's face up so she could look into her favorite blue eyes

"Really? Or you just saying that to get into my pants?" Allie asked shyly

"Baby trust me, you aren't unattractive at all. I was even thinking when I saw you stomping on over here how beautiful you looked"

"Yeah prove it" Allie said sexily in Bea's ear

"I would Allie but the party and the twin's are at the salon"

Allie sighing "right I better go and do that" she was about to get up from Bea's lap, but Bea stopped her

"I have a better idea Alliecat, I'll take the twins and go run around and set stuff up. While you go and get your hair done, and I'm sure Maxine would love to do your nails "

"Bea I can't ask you to do that, you said you have work"

"Don't worry about it, now let's go" Allie got up off Bea's lap, and they headed to the salon hand in hand. When they went in Eva and Landon were busy with their auntie's.

"Aren't you supposed to be working you three?" Bea said jokingly

"We dont have many clients today or tomorrow, we wanted to be free for the party" Maxine said holding Eva who adored auntie Maxine

"Well then would you 3 take care of my absolutely beautiful wife, and do her hair and nails?"

"Absolutely love it will be fun" 

"Bea are you sure you can handle it all?"

"Yes Allie I can, now go and relax get your hair down and nail. Do you have your card on you?"

"Yeah, I do, thank you"

"Well when you're done here go and buy yourself some new clothes, and I mean you not me or the kid's"

"Okay, but seriously I don't need anything Bea"

"Just do it okay, and Liz can I talk to you alone for a min?"

"Yeah sure love" she walked to the back office with Liz

"Liz I need to start working a bit less, so maybe I can do paperwork from home some?"

"Yeah sure, that's fine we have been talking about hiring more people. Since you know they passed away and everything"

"Yeah that was definitely tragic, poor Allie was a pretty upset for awhile. The other thing I needed to talk to you about is can you and Maxine do me a favour this weekend?"

"Okay, shouldn't be a problem we didn't book much this weekend"

"Can you take care of the twins tomorrow morning until Sunday night?"

"Really?!? Oh yes please, Maxine, Boomer and I have been dying to have them come spend more time with us."

Bea smiled wide "thanks Liz you always have my back"

"That will never change love ever" Liz moved towards Bea and gave her a hug "now we don't need Boomer so take her to help with the twins and do your running around"

"Okay great thanks again Liz"

They left the room and Maxine had started on Allie's hair, while Boomer played with the twins. Bea walked up to Allie, and gave her lip's a soft kiss

"You enjoy yourself, yeah?"

"Okay and thank you Bea" Allie said giving Bea a kiss

"Oh and Maxine, Boomer and Liz want to have a sleep over this weekend with the twins"

Maxine and Boomer's head both shot up "really?!?!" They both said at the same time.

"Yes I asked Liz and apparently you 3 have been dying to have more time with them. So I'm taking my beautiful wife tomorrow morning until Sunday night"

"Ohhhhhhhhh this is going to be so fun!" Maxine squealed in delight

"What?" Allie asked looking at Bea 

Bea moved in closer to Allie's face, faces inches apart.

"I want to spoil my wife okay, and the twins will be absolutely taken care of. Now don't argue, I'll book that place you have been dying to stay at"

"I mentioned that a few months ago, you remembered?"

"Of course I did baby I remember things like that" they kissed once more. "Okay boom's your my helper let's go"

"Sweet, come on you two rascals," booms picked them up and walked out with Bea

Boomer watched the twin's while she did what needed to be done for the party. They had everything set up and ready other then the BBQ. So be started grilling the meat while Boomer and the twins played on the swing set. She loved watching them giggle and how Boomer would interact with them. She thought Boomer would be such a good mom. She was distracted by boomer, the twins and BBQ the meat. She hadn't realized Allie was home. 

"Hey babe I'm home" Bea turned around with a smile on her face, her smile fell once her eyes saw Allie. It was replaced with her mouth falling open.

"Do you like?" Allie asked twirling around. Bea couldn't speak so she nodded

Allie had her hair shorter with blonder high lights and a blue shirt that made her eyes even bluer. Then tight black skinny jeans showing off all the right places. Allie walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist "wait until you see what I bought for tomorrow night" Bea moaned

"Can we go tonight?"

"No we have family coming to celebrate Landon and Ava, maybe just maybe if you're good, tonight I can give you some sneak preview" 

"I wasn totally planning on being a naughty girl, but I promise to behave until later that is " bea then winked at Allie making her groan 

Finally everyone showed up, and they spent the evening celebrating twins birthday. Bea watched how everyone treated the twins. They were so lucky to have so many people who loved them.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry a bit shorter of a chapter

The morning after the party Bea woke up before their alarm. She gently moved from under Allie, who was half laying on her. She wanted to turn the alarm off so Allie could sleep as long as possible. She turned it off, went to the drawers getting some clothes and getting dressed quick. Then headed to check on the twins, who were still sleeping. So she headed down the stairs to make a start for breakfast. She took out stuff to make homemade pancakes, she whipped it up then cut up some strawberries. It was Allie's favorite way to eat her pancakes, it was also the twins absolute favorite as well. She poured some coffee and fresh orange juice. She laid it on a tray for Allie, she went up the stairs and saw the twins were still sleeping. She went into their room and set the tray down. She went over to Allie and chuckled Allie was sprawled across the bed. Bea climbed on the bed and up kissed Allie until she felt her responding. She chuckled when she heard Allie moan, her eyes opened up slowly, a wide smile spread across her face. 

"Morning babe"

"Morning my Alliecat"

"Do I smell pancakes?" She asked excitedly 

"Yes, baby I made you your favorite breakfast" she got up and brought Allie her the tray. She gave Allie a soft kiss,

"I need to go feed Landon and Eva you stay in bed, relax and eat"

"Bea, I can help you"

"No, you won't you relax" she left Allie and went and saw the twins were awake and waiting.

"You two heard your mama didn't you"

"Mama mama"

Bea giggled "well can mum help you?"

They both went and lifted their hands up wanting to be lifted up. 

Bea went and lifted Eva up put her own the floor, and then Landon on the floor. They both went cruising out on their hands and knees.

"Mama, mama" they went into Bea and Allie's room. They stood up leaning on the bed. 

"Morning babies, mum made you breakfast" 

They went back down on their hand's and knees and went looking for their mum. 

"Mum-mum" they both called out

Bea came out of their room and laughed, "I'm right here" they both went to her and she picked them up and took them down the stairs to their highchairs. She served them their food, and they started to eat. Bea sat and ate with them, watching them eat. She thought it was adorable how Landon looked like Allie in male form. While Ava had curly brown hair, with brown eyes. Many people would not have guessed they were twins. 

Allie came down the stairs, with her tray in hand.

"Thanks, Bea breakfast was delicious"

"Mama mama"

"Hi, babies mama will be right back"

There was a knock on the door, so Bea got up and got it.

"Hi, guys come in"

Boomer, Maxine, and Liz came in, "thanks again you guys for watching Ava and Landon"

"No worries love, we will have fun" they heard Landon and Ava start whining. Then Allie telling them to stop, and she will let them out. Then they came crawling fast towards their aunties, giggling with excitement. 

"Well I will go and get our bags," Bea said running up the stairs getting their stuff.

"Okay you two mum and mama are going bye-bye for the night"

"No no" then they started to whine 

"Hey, you two stop, Auntie Liz, boomer, and Maxine"

"Yay" they clapped 

"Okay Allie I have our bags let's go"

Bea and Allie both kissed the twins, said goodbye as they ran out.

Allie stood still and her eyes went wide "Bea what's that doing here?"

"Ohh you mean the Mazda MX-5?"

"Yes," Allie walked around the car looking at everything 

"Well, I have heard someone has been wanting one"

"Yes, but we can't get one it's too expensive"

"No, it's not we have more than enough money, now get in and drive us to our destination"

Allie smiled wide and ran to Bea and jumped into her arms, wrapping her legs around Bea.

"Why did you do all this? You know I don't need you to buy me cars and gifts for me to love you"

"I know baby, but I love spoiling you, now let's go" Allie jumped down, and Allie hoped into the driver's seat while Bea went into the passenger seat. 

"Babe I can't believe you got me this car," Allie said giggling 

Bea took her hand and kissed it, "that's exactly why I do it, to see that smile and see you so happy"

"I am totally going to be thanking you all night long" she winked at bea

"Babe, can you make this car go any faster?"

"Absolutely" she grinned and sped up

Making them both giggle


	40. Chapter 40

"This place is incredible Bea, I still can't believe you booked this for us" she pushed Bea on the bed and then straddles her, making Bea laugh.

"I guess you like it then?"

"Yes, I still can't believe we are all alone for the weekend, what shall we do?"

"Hmmmm...not sure what I am doing but you are booked for the spa for a couple of hours" Allie sighed and got off of Bea, making Bea sit up rest her elbows on the bed

"What did I do wrong, Allie?"

"You booked me a spa treatment alone, I don't want that. I appreciate you booking it, but I wanted a weekend with you"

"Allie... I have never been to a spa and the thought of someone touching me isn't appealing"

"Bea we could have shacked up in a crummy motel, and I would have been happy as long we spent time alone"

Bea groaned "Fine I will go to the spa, cause your right we should be together" 

Allie smiled wide "thank you, babe, I promise you won't regret it"

"Okay well let's head down, and see if they can change some stuff around"

They headed down to the elevator hand in hand, got in and pressed the button. The elevator started to go, and bea felt Allie push her against the wall. Allie's lips on Bea's in perfect sync, when suddenly the elevator just stopped with a jerk. 

"That can't be good" Bea suddenly felt nervous

"Bea we will be fine, let's use the help phone" they called and said they will call the appropriate people. 

"What shall we do while we wait?" Allie said seductively her hand cupping Bea's core. Which made Bea moan, "Alliecat we can't they have cameras in here"

Allie smirked and took her shirt off, and covered up the camera. Then she turned around and took her bra off slowly, she grinned as she saw Bea's eyes growing darker. 

Bea bit her bottom lip as her wife took her bra off slowly. She watched Allie's perfect breasts fall out of the bra, making bea lick her lips.

"Like what you see?" Bea nodded and pushed Allie gently against the wall. She took Allie perfect pink nipple into her mouth and started sucking gently. Making the young blonde moan, and hold her wife's head there. Bea stopped and giggled when Allie groaned in frustration. Bea then put her hands under Allie's ass, lifting her up while Allie's legs wrapped around Bea's waist. Bea slipped her fingers into her wife's shorts, gasping she was met with wetness.

"Alliecat no panties? You are so naughty"

"I didn't bother, I knew I would ruin them being this close to you"

Bea met Allie's lips with her own, she rubbed Allie's clit, making Allie's hip jump a little. 

"Bea I want to feel you inside me, please baby"

"Your wish is my command beautiful girl" she slipped 2 fingers into Allie and Allie moaned. 

"Fuck, oh fuck I love feeling you inside me" Bea pumped in and out of Allie, they began kissing again until Allie couldn't focus. Bea felt that Allie needed more, so she stopped and put 3 fingers into Allie. 

"Ohh Bea, fuck me harder and faster baby" Bea's arm was burning, but she kept going she could feel Allie getting closer and closer to her orgasm. 

"Oh fuck I'm so close babe, don't stop" 

Bea smiled, "Allie look at me baby, I want to watch you" 

Their eyes locked, Bea was in awe of how beautiful her wife truly was. She loved everything about her, right down to the sexy mole above her lip. "I love you beautiful girl" that's all Allie needed, she came with a force, moaning and saying Bea's name over and over. When Allie's body fell gently into Bea's stood there for a few moments. Suddenly the elevator starts falling, then slammed at a stop. Making Allie and Bea fall to the floor, Allie landing on top of Bea. 

"Oh fuck, that hurt" Bea moaned 

"Excuse me this is the fire department, we are here to get you out"

"Okay, well hurry up this fucking thing is not stable"

"Yes, we know, how many are there?"

"Two of us, my wife and myself,"Bea said

They saw doors get pried open, it was above them enough room to pull them out.

" Okay, lets you ladies out" the man reached for Bea

"No, you take Allie first" 

"Bea, no just go" Bea just pushed Allie over to the awaiting hands. They grabbed her arms and pulled her up, right when Allie's feet cleared the elevator. They heard a bunch of loud noises and watched as the elevator went flying down the shaft.   
All anyone could hear was the loud crash at the bottom and Allie's screams filling the air. 

"Everyone down to the basement, we have someone that was in that elevator" everyone went running as fast as they could. Except for one lady who sat there holding a sobbing Allie.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm going through some stuff of my own right now. I will try and write as much as possible. My brain isn't always working for writing. So please have patience with me. I do enjoy writing and i love the comments!

Everyone raced to the basement while Allie stayed upstairs being held back. They opened the doors to the elevator shaft and saw a laughing Bea. 

"How the hell are you awake and okay?"

Bea looked over and smiled "I have absolutely no idea, but what a fucking ride" she got up from laying on her back. Which according to the firefighters that's what saved her ass. As soon as the elevator started going down, Bea had laid down. It hurt like a bitch when the elevator hit the ground. But being only a few floors away from the basement had helped. She got up her body was sore from the impact and had some bruising. 

"Wheres my wife?"

"She's upstairs, we didn't want her to see you if it was bad"

"Send her down please, she will kick someone's ass soon if she doesn't know what's going on. Also, I'll end up in the doghouse if I am okay and didn't insist on seeing her right away"

They chuckled "we are married, so we completely understand" she stood there talking and joking with the firemen. Until Allie came running and jumped into Bea's arms kissing her. 

"You scared the absolute shit out of me Bea"

"Sorry baby, but I'm sore with a few bruises. I am fine otherwise  
I promise"

"Good now I'm taking you back upstairs and taking care of you baby" Allie went down on her own two feet. Bea looked at the boys grinning and winking. Which made them give her two thumbs up.

"See later guys"

"Bye Bea, make sure you call us in a few days"

"Yeah for sure"

Bea and Allie started walking up the stairs. 

"What was that about?" Allie asked looking back at Bea who was focused on her wife's ass. Allie giggled and stopped suddenly making Bea crash into her. 

"What the hell Allie?"

"I was talking to you but you were too busy staring at my sexy ass," Allie said grinning 

"Hey, I could have died today cut me some slack"

"Okay, I'll give you that. Now, why do good looking firemen want to see my wife?"

"They were not good looking Allie and they want to make sure I'm okay. They also think I should come work them"

"What? You mean like a firefighter?" They reached their floor and headed down the hall.

"Yes, they said I have great instincts and think fast. They think I would be great at being a firefighter " they reached their door and Allie opened it 

"Well let's not talk about it right now I just want you"

Allie pulled Bea in and shut the door, pushing Bea against the closed door. Her hands everywhere on Bea's body, driving the older women crazy. Allie's lips going down Bea's jawline, down on her neck. 

"Oh fuck Allie"

"Please do" Allie smirked

Allie pulled on the hem of Bea's shirt and pulled it off. Then took her bra off. Her one hand on Bea's breast while her mouth sucked on the hardened bud. 

Bea started to moan, pushing herself into Allie more. Allies freehand went to Bea's pants trying to in button them. When someone knocked on the door, making them jump and Allie to laugh. Bea's face went red, knowing someone was right behind the door to embarrassed the redhead. Bea ran to the bathroom while Allie answered the door.

"Hi Mrs. Novak I'm the manager of this hotel, and I wanted to say I'm so sorry for what happened. We are giving you the entire stay here free, plus another week free whenever you chose to return. As well as all the meals are free, with as much spa treatment as you both want."

"You are fucking lucky my wife didn't get really hurt or die" allies anger rising 

Bea came out of the bathroom and went to the door. She pulled Allie in and chatted with the manager herself.

"I should sue you guys for what happened"

"I'm sorry we are so sorry, is there anything we can do not to go to court?"

"First if all take better care of your shit. Second of all, do you have any more of these hotels anywhere?"

"Yes all over the world, why?"

"Good, you're sending me and my wife to Paris for 3 weeks free. The entire thing paid for by you guys, and i want it written on a contract. Otherwise, see you in court and I'm taking you all down"

"No, no i will talk to the owner and get back to you"

"Good now send up some free champagne and chocolate covered strawberries plus chocolate cake"

"Yes Mrs. Novak it will be right up" he went walking fast down the hall Bea had given him her stare and it scared the shit out of him.

"God Bea you are so sexy when you go all top dog on people"

"Yeah? Fine i want you naked on our bed now" 

Allie bit her bottom lip, "god if i was wearing any underwear they would be ruined"

Bea's voice going even rasper "on the bed now baby"

Allie stripped and ran to their bed. Someone knocked on the door and Bea opened it slightly and took the stuff.

"You guys may get noise complaints soon, but don't you fucking dare call us and complain."

"Yes ma'am, have a nice stay"

"Oh i plan on it" she closed the door. 

"Now Alliecat let's see how loud we can get you "

Bea said smirking and stripping down. They both were loud and enjoyed their stay. They got a month free at the hotel in Paris for when they choose, with free food at the hotel with free flights.

They headed home the next day, the twins freaking out.

"Mama mama mama," bea laughed as she saw the two crawled as fast as they could possibly go. Allie on the floor scooping them up. The twins giggling and laughing giving her kisses.

"How about me you two pumpkin heads?" 

"Mum, mum" they got off Allie and went to Bea who was on the floor waiting for them.

Ava stood up on her own and took a few steps back to Allie.

"Oh my god Bea, look at Ava!" Allie beamed Ava clapped and fell on her bum. Making them all laugh, and Allie scooping her up and giving her kisses.

Bea watched as the twins both tried walking to their mama. She couldn't help but smile.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the patience, i hope you enjoy the chapter!

It had been a month since they had gotten back from their hotel stay. Bea had been really busy with the salon, they had been so busy. She was balancing life at home and work, Debbie stepping up and her mum and mama. It was Friday night which was now date night. Bea sat in her chair in the office, she was exhausted. Past two weeks have been full on, at home and work. She jumped when there was a knock at the door, then she saw a blonde head pop in, with a frown.

"Bea, are you okay?" Allie asked stepping into the room. Bea's eyes scanning her wife's body. She saw Allie was dressed up beautifully

"Yeah, i am, why are you here?" Bea asked confused

"Well, i had a hot date tonight with my wife, but she never showed up"

"Allie, i said i would come home and pick you up at 6 pm," Bea said putting the papers away

"Baby, it's 7:30" Allie went around the desk, stopping Bea from moving. 

Bea scoffed "Stop playing with me Alliecat, its only 4 pm i know I looked a while ago"

Allie handed Bea her phone and showed her the time. Bea's went wide, tears fell down her face.

"Allie, I'm soooo sorry" Allie went and pulled her dress up so she could straddle Bea's legs, she made Bea look at her

"Baby, what's going on?"

"I don't know last time i looked i saw it was just after 4, and i must have fallen asleep"

Allie smiled and wiped the tears from Bea's face, she softly kissed her wife's lips.

"How about we go home, have a light supper and go to bed?"

"What? No babe you are all dressed up and look absolutely stunning" Bea's eyes landing on Allie's chest, where Allie was wearing a dress that showed her chest off

Allie giggled, "Bea my eyes are up here" 

Bea blushed and looked down, "sorry, i...i..."

"Stop it, babe, i love your eyes on me" 

Bea looked up and saw big blue eyes looking at her, she saw nothing but love

"How about we go for dinner, and then go dancing"

"That sounds fun" Allie tucked some of Bea's red hair behind her ear "but you look exhausted Bea, i think we should go home and eat then head to bed"

"No Allie, its date night and I am fine" Bea ran her hands up Allie's exposed thighs, up towards Allie's core

"Mmmm...i love your hands on me" Bea's lips landing on Allie's neck, kissing and biting gently on her pulse point. When Bea's stomach grumbled really loud, which made them both laugh

"Well, maybe we should eat supper, and finish this later," Bea said, watching Allie standing up

"Okay, well we have two cars here, so should i just meet you there?"

Bea took Allie's hand and walked out locking up. 

"No, we will go together and pick the car up tomorrow"

Bea went to her car and let Allie in the car before going on her side. She took Allie's hand in her own and she drove to their favorite restaurant. They walked in hand in hand into the restaurant, where the owner was standing in front greeting them.

"You're late Bea"

"I know, I'm sorry i kinda fell asleep," she said sadly

"Well, you have been really busy, now follow me"

Bea and Allie followed the man to the back, outside where the patio was set up with flowers everywhere with candles

"I will get the chef to get on with your food, and send the waiter in with your wine" he put his hand on Bea's shoulder "try and relax okay" Bea smiled and nodded

She went and pulled Allie's chair out, then pushed in when Allie sat down.

"Bea this is beautiful, you did all this?" Allie said putting her hand on Bea's hand that was on the table

"Yeah well i wanted it perfect for my girl"

"Bea, thank you, baby this is perfect"

They spent the supper talking, and eating. They headed home, and up to their room. Bea tried antics in the bedroom until Allie made her go to bed. Which caused an argument, making Bea frustrated. She went to bed in a huff, falling asleep instantly. Bea slept in one spot all-night, she was that exhausted. 

Bea woke up to the smell of breakfast and coffee. She closed her eyes when she saw the door open. She heard little giggles, coming in. She felt the twins come on the bed "mum, mum" Ava said while Landon started giving her wet kisses. 

She opened her eyes and giggled when she saw both kids faces right on her face. 

"Hi, babies, where's Mama?"

"Mmm....food...." 

Bea started laughing, "are you hungry Landon?" He nodded and smiled, they all looked when they heard Allie come in,

"You two stinkers i told you to leave mum alone"

"Its fine, it was a good way to wake up"

"Well, i brought you breakfast in bed" Allie came over setting the tray down on Bea's lap. The twin's sitting next to their mum begging for food. 

"Come on you two let's let mum eat and relax, we will head downstairs and eat"

"Noooo, we want mum" they both stuck by Bea while she feeds them food 

"You two went downstairs, and I'll be right down, yeah?"

They both nodded and got off the bed and followed their mama. Bea got up with her tray and set it aside and went to the bathroom. She got dressed and headed down the stairs with her tray. 

"Morning mum" Debbie said stuffing her face

"Morning Debbie didn't know you were here"

"I wasn't but mama asked me to come over, she wants to go shopping with me"

"Is that okay Babe?" Allie asked while she ate as well

"Umm, sure, i thought we were doing something as a family"

Allie smiled "i know but i just wanted to spend time with Debbie, and the twins want to spend time with you"

Bea looked at the twins "what should we do today?"

They both just kept stuffing their faces with food. Bea jist chuckled, "hmm maybe the zoo?"

They both smiled wide and nodded and asked to be lifted out. 

"Finish eating then we will head out" Allie got up, and went to kiss Bea's lips. But bea turned her head, Allie only kissing her cheek. Allie stood there looking at her, but Bea wouldn't look at her. She sighed and went into the kitchen, and dealt with the leftovers and dishes.

"Debbie, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, mama i am" she went and kissed the twins and put her dishes in the kitchen. Allie came and kissed the twins goodbye, and looked at Bea who didn't look at her. Allie walked over and put her hand on Bea's shoulder. She leaned down and whispered in Bea's ear.

"I love you baby" she kissed Bea's cheek and walked out

Bea cleaned everything else up and got the twins ready. They headed out to the zoo for the morning. The twins laughing and giggling with their mum. Bea snapping tons of pictures. She saw they were both getting tired, so she headed back to the car. Loaded them up in the car and headed home, laughing at how fast they passed out. She got home and parked, and unloaded them and put them in their cribs. She sat down in the rocking chair that was in their room. She watched them sleep before she fell asleep. She was woken up by a door closing and talking.  
Which woke the twins up, and they headed down the stairs to their mama and Debbie. 

"God, did you two buy the entire store?" Bea looked around the room that had bags everywhere

"Mama kinda got carried away, i swear mum i tried stopping her" 

Allie walked in with bags of burgers and fries,"Mama mama" 

"Hi, babies, you two have fun with your mum?"

They both giggled and smiled, and walked over to their mama. 

"Mmmm...num num mama" Ava pointed at the bags

"Yes go and mum and Debbie will help you in your chairs" they went as fast as their little legs would take them to their mum and sister. 

"How was your morning bea?" Allie asked smiling

"Good thanks, whats with all the bags?"

"Oh found some really good sales on clothes for us" 

Bea nodded and sat down, eating while Debbie and Allie chatted away. 

"Mum, can i take the twins home with me for the night? Liz, Boomer, and Maxine kinda begged me to ask you" she playfully rolled her eyes

"Fine with me, if its fine with your mama"

"That's fine, what do you two think? Do you want to spend the night with your sister and aunties?"

They both started to clap, and smile "i think that's a yes" they all laughed 

 

They packed the kids up and sent them off with Debbie. Bea closed the door and felt herself being pushed against it. Allie's face close to Bea's face. 

"Why are you mad at me?" She had Bea pinned to the door so she couldn't move

"I'm fine Allie, now let me go"

"No, not until you tell me whats wrong?" Allie's lips went on Bea's weak spot on her neck, making Bea moan. She moved her neck so Allie had better access. Allie smiled, she could felt Bea's body push into her's. Allie let go of Bea and trailed her hand down south, slipping her hand into Bea's pants and underwear. Her fingers slipping into the redheads wet folds, making them both moan.

"God, you are soo wet" Allie rubbing her clit, "you were turned on all morning weren't you?" 

"Since last night actually, i wasn't mad, i was so turned on"

"Mmm, let's take your pants off" Allie slipped her hand out and unbuttoned Bea's pants and pulled them down with her underwear. Kissing her way back up, until she was at Bea's core. She took Bea's leg and put it on her shoulder, she looked up and licked her lips. Bea watched as Allie licked her pussy, she moaned "fuck Allie that feels so good" Bea's hands going into Allie's hair pulling her closer. 

Allie licked and sucked, then stuck 2 fingers into Bea's opening started pumping in and out. She felt Bea's hips going along with her fingers. She felt Bea's walls tightening 

"Ohhh fuck Allie don't stop, im so close"

Allie kept going when she felt Bea come undone, Allie's name echoing through the empty house. When Allie felt Bea was finished, she stood up licking her fingers. 

"Feel better?" 

"Yes, god yes" bea smiled and kissed Allie tasting herself 

"Bea, can we snuggle naked on the couch and watch movies for the day?" 

"Mmm, that sounds perfect baby" they both stripped down and snuggled on the couch watching movies.


End file.
